


Not an End but a Beginning

by kissa_kitty0325



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: An avid fan of Visual novels and otome sims dies and finds herself transported to a different dimension where Gedonelune and magic exist. Re-write of the Klaus Goldstein/MC storyline. (Contains storyline spoilers!; work in progress, I will try to update every week or two....)





	1. Day 1: Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like some of the parts of the story but I adore Klaus. I just wondered what it would sound like if it was actually me :) Some actual dialogue was used from the storyline, and all copywrights and ownership of characters belongs to NTT Solmare.  
> Enjoy!

      Soft music not far from my pillow drug me slowly from the clutches of sleep. I reached over and turned off the alarm on my phone, my arm dropping heavily to my side after swiping the screen to silence the musical chimes. It is too early in the damn morning, I thought as I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. As usual, I spent far too much time last night screwing around playing games on the computer.  
      Random thoughts fly through my head, not all of them pleasant, as I lie on the bed attempting to get my lazy ass in gear. As of late, I seem to be attempting to take stock of my train wreck of a life and getting nowhere other than being unable to look away as it all crashes together into a tangled jumble. Its depressing. Really. I’m in my 40’s, living in a tiny apartment, working my ass off to pay bills that I feel are going nowhere, divorced twice, no boyfriend, and now I have to get up at the ass crack of dawn to deal with Walmart customers. Fuck…  
      I end my one person pity party with a sigh, roll off the bed and head for the shower. I pass my computer as I go, and resist the urge to turn it on as I leave the room. I’ve been using computer games, visual novels and writing lately as an escape from my daily life. My writing was more important in a way as I could go from plain old Jane Smith to my pen name of Marie Laurenzelle. Marie was a whole lot more fun, adventurous, and better looking than I could ever be. I’m running a bit behind schedule though so working on the next chapter of the novel I’m on is out for now. I just finished the main outline though and I really want to write more, but it will have to wait until after work. A hot shower was just what I needed, that and a very large cup of freshly brewed tea.  
      I still had time before I had to get ready, so I sat in front of the end table in the bedroom that acted as my altar and took up my wand to call the corners. It’s a little known thing about me, and I’ve taken my fair share of grief over it, but I’m not Christian. Hard to be Christian when you can’t believe in the divinity of Christ, and I think that’s the whole point. Wicca is my personal faith of choice. Nothing like being called a Witch, knowing its true and taking pride in it. Magic is a touchy thing. It’s not showy, it’s not visible, and is more prayer than anything. It would be wonderful if magic here worked like magic did in stories like Harry Potter or my latest video game crack of choice, Wizardess Heart. I called my circle, did my daily devotions to the universe, and opened the circle once more. Stretching, I stood up and headed to finish getting ready for work.  
      I took my time putting on my makeup. Thankfully my face wasn’t as red as usual, and I could skip the foundation. I had dyed my hair a brilliant red just for something different, but had to stop as my hair started breaking. To even things out, I had my hair cut in a very short pixie cut so as my natural blonde hair came in, it left the tips dyed red. It was really looking good now, but I still can’t wait till it’s all my natural golden honey blonde again, even with all the grey hairs thrown in. A touch of lipgloss and I was done. Time for another fun filled day playing with the public…  
      After 9 hours of torture, I finally swipe off at the time clock and head for the door. Good Gods, I hate retail. I am reminded of a bumper sticker I once saw, “Those who do not believe in Hell, have never worked in Retail”. After the day I had, it’s a relief to leave. The place is busy as a hamburger joint giving away free food, and people have been rude, out of sorts and generally in a rush to get nowhere. I hurry out the doors and am briefly blinded by the bright sunlight glinting off of a passing car. However brief, it was plenty of time apparently for the idiot driver in the minivan. Time seemed to slow to almost a stop as I looked to my right. The driver was on her phone, speeding through the parking lot without paying any attention whatsoever.  
      “Oh, shit..” the words came out as a whisper. I threw up my right arm in a futile gesture as the car collided with my hip, forcefully slamming into my body, my head knocking against the hood with a sickening crunch. I flew through the air, bounced off another car driving past, and landed in a shattered mess on the pavement. Dimly, I heard screams, voices in the background, but I was beyond caring. I felt nothing. Bright sunlight wavered as my vision blurred, the feet of onlookers rushing towards where I lay. I heard one voice plainly, deep, comforting and androgynous.  
      “Death is never the End, Only the Beginning. Remember.” Then everything all faded to black.

Chapter One: In the Beginning

      “Hey, You still alive?” I opened my eyes and blinked, more than a little dazed, and trying to focus on the voice I am hearing. My hand goes to the back of my head, and I’m expecting more of a bloody mess than just a lump. I slowly sit up, my eyes squinting as I find myself who-the-hell-knows-where.  
A train station? What the….?! I push myself to my feet, long blonde hair swinging into my vision as I double over from sharp, stabbing pains in my head.  
      “That was a nasty misstep. I think you knocked yourself out.” The voice sounded from just above me and I looked up at  
A floating, talking, piece of paper?? I stand upright too fast and not only does my head once again flare with pain so intense I see stars, but my stomach starts to join in the fun, rolling over with nausea that takes my breath away. One thing at a time…  
“Bathroom…?” I squeaked breathlessly.  
      “Straight ahead, first door on the left” came the answer. “I’ll.. uh… wait here.” I didn’t hesitate, and moved as fast as humanly possible in my condition. I barrelled through the door and hit the first stall I came to, falling to my knees and retching into the porcelain bowl. After a few minutes of sitting on the cool marble tiles, my stomach was now empty, and the throbbing in my head had subsided to a tolerable level. Oh ya, definite concussion there.  
I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet, standing on still shaky legs. I walked toward the sinks and stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at my reflection in the mirror above the faucet. I slowly raised my hand to my face, watching as my reflection moves as well, my shocked face glaring back at me. My hair is long, thick, a bright golden blonde and tied up in pigtails. Pigtails?! When the hell have I ever worn pigtails?! I walked slowly closer to my reflection, completely stunned.It’s cute though. It wasn’t just the hair. Oh, it was me alright, but me at maybe 20 years old. I looked just the same as I did when I got out of the Army.I am thin, muscular, and it looks like the only fat I have is found in an ample bosom. I turned to the left and the right, looking myself over. _Damn. I am stacked!_ I look like I am wearing a military-styled school uniform from some Japanese manga, complete with short skirt, gartered opaque tights and low-heeled mary jane style shoes. Somehow, the uniform is really familiar but I can’t seem to place it. I shake my head a little to try to clear it, and the pain comes back enough to make me realize I’m not dreaming. This is WAY too weird. I rinse my face and pat it dry with a paper towel. I steel myself, not knowing what the hell is going on, and head back out to the train station platform.  
      I step out into the sun and see a very large and picturesque lake on the other side of the train tracks from where I am standing, snow capped mountains far in the distance beyond. My mouth drops open. Oh I am definitely not in Kansas anymore Toto. I look beyond the train station and see the entrance to what looks like an extremely large campus of buildings, all in a medieval, gothic style. The piece of paper, looking more like an official document than anything, flutters up to me.  
      “There you are. If you would follow me, we are way behind schedule.” Talking paper. I think I remember something like that but where? A movie? A book? I follow the paper, in a daze, not quite seeing everything around me. It's not very long before we come to the large entrance of what appears to be the main building. It reminds me of the entrance to a museum more than anything. “Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy” is engraved above the massive doorway in a graceful arch, the school shield below it, exactly matching the badge on the front of my uniform.  
      “Oh, you have got to be kidding me….” I whispered. I knew where I was. Somehow, for some reason, I ended up in an alternate reality where one of my favorite video games just happened to be real. Quickly, I snatch at the paper floating in the air in front of me.  
      “Hey!” it yelled. “Quit being so grabby! Let go!” The paper twisted and writhed in my hands as I quickly skimmed over the contents.  
      “Marie Laurenzelle…..provisional student….blah, blah, blah….” I muttered. Wait...Marie Laurenzelle?! I looked back, confirmed the name and released the paper in shock. I’m Marie Laurenzelle. This is too damn weird, I thought to myself again. The letter was berating me in a huffy voice. Something about not being able to respect boundaries but I wasn’t really paying attention. It caught my attention by flying in front of my face.  
      “I’m outta here. You’re on your own.” The paper said with finality and rolled back up into a plain document and fell to the ground the magic suddenly disappearing. I sighed, picking up the rolled paper and putting it into my bag. I aimlessly wandered the grounds, sorta kinda looking for the girls dorm. I’m in Gedonelune...at the academy….as a student. I was still trying to wrap my head around it.  
      I came to an expansive garden area and sat on one of the marble benches. Ok, I thought. I crossed my legs and braced myself with my arms while leaning backward. I looked up into the brilliant blue sky of a summer day, the sun warm on my body as I considered my situation. Here I am Marie Laurenzelle, but I remember my whole life as Jane. What happened to the real Marie? I chewed on my bottom lip as I thought. Huh. I remember being Marie too. The memories and pain of Marie losing both parents swamped my senses. _What the hell? I’m Marie too??_  
      Just then a rustling noise caught my attention and I looked slightly down and to the left to see what exactly caught my attention. A young man in his early 20’s wearing a similar but messy looking uniform hurriedly came from the left side of the garden, stopping in his tracks when he spotted me on the bench. His emerald green hair fell gracefully across sculpted cheekbones, and a single dark green earring on his right ear matched his eyes exactly. In that moment I remembered one of the key points of my favorite game, and it wasn’t Magic. All the men were drop dead gorgeous, and I get to pick one to play with. As I realized this, a smile broke across my face. _Oh I know this one._ Luca Orlem. Playboy, rogue, liar and scoundrel. A genius with magic and amazing potential if you can ever get him to go to classes.  
      “Why hello pretty lady” he said smiling at me as he stepped in my direction. Oh damn he’s hot. “And what do I call this vision of loveliness I see before me? You have a name, Princess?” I looked up at him from where I was sitting, my heart doing little flip flops as I allow myself a brief bout of fangirling. Something about a bad boy that always gets my heart pumping.  
      “I’m Marie Laurenzelle, newly arrived student.” I smiled up at him. “You must be Luca.”  
At my words, his face fell from the teasing smile to one a little less obvious.  
      “How do you..” he started, “Know your name?” My smile broadened and became a little bit crooked, at the suddenly guarded look Luca had. “I’m just a little bit psychic” I shrugged. He looked like he wanted to say more but I cut him off. “You better get going if you don’t want Elias to catch you” I stated. At that his mouth dropped open, and he stuttered “How?...” before shaking it off and muttering “nevermind”.                                                                                                                              His smile came back as he looked at me. “You are an interesting one.” he stated a little amazed. “I trust you not to tell Elias you saw me?” I waved him off as he darted away to the right of the gardens and melted into the foliage.  
Not ten seconds later, a second young man came into the small clearing in the garden where I still sat,but now I was more intrigued than ever. Again he was wearing the military-style school uniform but where Luca wore his like he had to, this guy wore it like a suit of armor. His golden blonde hair framed a handsome yet boyish face, and the deep violet of his eyes was stunning. Oh be still my heart! Elias Goldstein, the youngest son of the Goldstein family. Intelligent, quick witted,responsible and shy towards women. I waved to him as I watched him frantically looking around, seemingly for the wayward Luca.  
      “Have you seen a guy with green hair come through here?” he asked, barely pausing to look at me.  
      “Does it matter?” I asked. He stopped then, a bit confused by my response.  
      “It matters because I’m looking for him.”  
_Oh ya...I’m gonna screw with him._ “Who?’ I ask innocently and stand up, stretching my arms above my head causing the skin of my midriff to bare for just a second before I bring my arms back down. Elias quickly looked away from me, his cheeks flaming. Ha, ha. Made ya look. I grinned as he cleared his throat, and tried to hide his discomfort with bravado. “I don’t have time for this,” he muttered. “Did he come through here or didn’t he?” His voice came out in an exasperated tone. I grabbed my bag casually and started to walk away. “Maybe, maybe not.” I started walking toward the nearest building. “Good luck on the hunt for Luca, Elias”. Elias’s jaw dropped in surprise, and he looked away from me, and looked back doing a double take. I so wanted to turn around and see his adorable surprised face, but was content with his muttered “Damn it!” behind me as he rushed off to find Luca.  
      I wandered somewhat aimlessly, more to clear my head than any other reason. I wondered how things exactly worked here, I mean, the game allowed you to pick which ‘romanceable character’ you wanted, then you were later paired up though the games ‘Buddy system’. I continued walking, lost in thought. Well, the school badge lights up when two compatible students get close to each other right? I chewed my lower lip, wandering through thick green grass of a decent sized meadow, the faint shimmer of water in the distance. My badge didn't respond to either Luca or Elias.  
      As I walked I saw to my right what looked to be a lake, and a figure in a cloak stood by the lake’s edge, staring out over the water.The clear water reflected the treeline, with an almost mirror precision, the lake itself as calm and quiet as a sheet of glass. I wandered over, and as expected, it was Yukiya. He is average height, and from what I remember of the game, around 18. His blue hair falls in a cascade almost covering the eyepatch he wears over his left eye. Yukiya Reizen, the cursed one. He’s quiet, respectful, and mouthwatering. I quietly walked up to him and stood there for a minute as he was completely oblivious to my presence.  
      “Whatcha lookin at, Yukiya?” I asked. He jumped, and I mean visibly jumped he was so startled. He started stumbling over his own feet losing his balance. I reached for him, grabbing onto his shirt to try to steady him, but he was definitely much bigger than me, and I had no leverage. Instead of steadying him, I was pulled over with him, landing almost completely on top of him in the sweet grass next to the lake. “Oof”, I knocked the wind out of Yukiya. My heart beat faster as I realized my position, my head pillowed on his chest.  
      “You alright?” he asked. I braced myself up on my arms, and looked down into lavender eyes gazing at me in concern.  
“Uh...ya.” My face heated up, and I rolled off Yukiya to lie in the grass next to him with a muffled “Sorry bout that” as I hid my face under my arm. Good gods, I’m blushing like a ….crap. I searched my thoughts for a second. I am a 20 year old virgin. A 45 year old divorcee in the body of a 20 year old virgin….this’ll be interesting. I sighed. Yukiya rolled over and came up on one arm to look down at me. “You sure you’re alright?” he said. I know my smile was a bit off but I nodded anyway. He stood up and then extended a hand down to me to help me up. Such a gentleman! I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet. And again...no badge light up.  
      “Thanks and sorry about that. I tried to help you get your balance but we see how that worked out.” I smiled at him, “My fault for startling you tho. My name’s Marie. Marie Laurenzelle”  
He nodded to me and started to walk away. Yup. That's Yukiya. If he remembers my name tomorrow I’m golden. I shrugged, letting him walk away from me. Hehe, he didn’t even ask how I knew his name. I turned back and walked towards the school buildings. I need to get serious about finding the dorms. I walked into the main building again hoping to find a “You-are-here” map. I ended up walking through a set of opened double doors and into a large cathedral-like room with what looked like an altar at one end. _What is that?_ I walked closer almost mesmerized by the device on the altar. It wasn’t the usual “bell,book and candle” from the Wiccan trope thats for sure. I stood in front of the altar, looking at a set of scales, delicately wrought in gold and glittering gems. As if in a trance, I reached out to run my finger down the center when my hand was grabbed roughly from behind.  
      “Don’t touch that!” the voice barked. I came to my senses with the full realization that I had a very tall man with a broad chest directly behind me, holding my hand with one arm and the other tightly around my waist holding me close to him. Is it?... I didn’t bother struggling in his grasp, just the vice-like grip he had on my hand was enough to tell me it would be a lesson in futility. I turned my head just a little and looked up at him. _Damn he’s tall._ His golden hair shone in the fading light through the windows. A strong chiseled jaw frowned at me, irritation flashing from deep violet eyes. My heart skipped a beat before starting up a staccato rhythm. Klaus Goldstein, school Prefect, and my favorite character. Stern, intelligent, fiercely protective and slightly sadistic. The guy is built like a greek god, and the uniform gave him an undeniable authoritative air. It is SO not fair. He’s too handsome by far. _I can’t get in trouble for jumping the Prefect can I?_ I looked at Klaus curiously, feeling way too damn good being held by him even though I knew any affection at this point is purely one sided. Oh yeah. He’s massive Trouble. I couldn’t help but notice the wide chest and strong arms under the uniform.  
      “Are you used to touching things that don’t belong to you?” he said in a very stern tone. My eyebrows went up in surprise, my eyes widening.  
      “Really? You are asking me that?” my voice dripped with sarcasm as I pointedly looked at where his arms held me pinned to his chest. His eyes widened for a brief second before he released his grip as if he had grabbed a live coal, his arm quickly dropping from around my waist, as he took a step back from me. _Awww. I kinda liked him holding me._ I turned to face him, and realized he stood a good head taller than I. His eyes flashed in irritation, reminding me of a vengeful angel thrown from heaven.  
      “What did you think you were doing in here?! Hey, Bunnyhead, you listening to me?” he ranted, obviously ticked off about something.  
      “Bunnyhead?” I was confused. “Did you just call me Bunnyhead?” I was more amused than insulted.  
      “Your hair makes it look like you have rabbit ears.” he stated. I grinned up at him.  
      “Bunnies are cute.” I couldn’t resist trying to tease him, “Awww….are you trying to say you think I’m cute?” He frowned and tried to recover. Apparently it was not what he was used to hearing.  
      “That’s not what I meant”  
      “But it is what you said, Prefect Klaus” I countered. At hearing me utter his name, his eyes narrowed and he took a step towards me.  
      “Are you telling me that you knew who I was and didn’t care to be bothered to wait for me?” he asked, his tone full of tightly restrained anger. “Are you so stupid that you didn’t even bother to read your letter?” he took another menacing step towards me. “I was supposed to SHOW YOU AROUND THE ACADEMY. FROM THE STATION”. He yelled in frustration. I stepped back putting my back to the altar, as he stood over me glaring. Okay. He’s scary now. Lucifer...definitely the fallen angel Lucifer. When my butt hit the wall, I suddenly found my backbone.  
      “Why the hell are you yelling at me?” Now I was pissed, and my voice raised just enough to convey that. “I wasn’t told anything by your letter to wait for anyone for that matter.” I took a step back towards him,”If your magic had worked correctly so the damn letter told me to wait, we wouldn’t be doing this right now!” I yelled back at him, my finger poking him in the chest as I met his violet eyes with my blue ones. I didn’t hold back. “I did read my letter! I’m a provisional student on a 13 day probation,” I took a breath, “it said absolutely nothing about meeting anyone at the station”.  
      “Fine,” Klaus gritted the words out through clenched teeth. “If that is truly the case how the hell did you know my name?” Good question. Crap. I thought so fast the words came out seamlessly.  
      “It says your name on your badge, dumbass” I moved my hand from his chest to his school badge and ran my finger over the words “Prefect Klaus”. Now, I know this is how his character is in the game, but I didn’t expect the real thing to shake me up so badly.  
      “The position of Prefect goes to the highest ranked student,” Klaus glared at me. “Which is me. I don’t expect someone like you to be able to understand the complexities of what that means.” He turned around and took a step away from me. “Come on.”  
      “Excuse me?” I said startled. With a sigh most of his anger dissipated, and he just looked tired.  
      “I’m showing you to your dorm, unless of course you wish to sleep here.” He gave the hint of a mocking smile to me. I was still fuming over his words and attitude but gave in. My head still hurt and I was tired. I stumbled for a second as I went to follow him. His brow furrowed as he looked at me.  
      “Now what's wrong,” he sighed.  
      “Nothing you need to be concerned about.” I retorted as I tried to walk past him. He grabbed my arm before I could pass him.  
      “Don’t lie to me.” his eyes narrowed. Ohh….scary face again. I was tired of argueing with him.  
      “Fine. I fell and hit my head when I got off the train today.” I huffed at him. He gave an exasperated sigh.  
      “Idiot. Let me look.” Before I could protest his hands were in my hair caressing my head. I winced as he found the tender spot at the back of my skull. “Did you lose consciousness?” he asked. I nodded.  
      “I think so.”  
      “So a concussion at the very least.” he got irritated all over again. “And when did you think you should tell someone about this, huh? Just going to wait till you fall on your face to ask someone for help?” Klaus’s voice slowly raised in volume again as he berated me verbally.  
      “Don’t yell at me.” I said through gritted teeth. I sighed. I was in the wrong here. “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother anyone.” And truth be told I almost forgot about the slight ache with everything else going on. It was only when my blood pressure got up that I felt the throbbing again.  
      “Tsh..” Klaus pulled out his wand and said an incantation “Sanatio Aura!” A bright light came from the tip of his wand and covered my head in light before sinking into my skull. Immediately the pain stopped as if it had never been. I sighed in relief as he tucked his wand back into his uniform.  
      “Thank You, Sir” I said. He nodded at me, seemingly pleasantly surprised at my tone.  
      “Come on”, and he lead the way out of the building. We ended up walking through the gardens where I had met Luca and his brother earlier. Out of the blue, the comfortable silence was broken by Klaus.  
      “What made you want to come to this school anyway?” He asked bluntly. I had to think about it. I mean “I have no fucking clue” just didn't sound plausible. I don’t even know how I got here to begin with. Just as I had decided what I was going to tell him, Klaus spoke up.  
      “If it is too hard of a question to wrap your head around then nevermind.” I let it slide since I was just going to spout a bunch of nonsense anyway. I got the feeling he was not a man to lie to, and the best answer would most likely be none.

      The girls dorms were not too far from the main building of the academy.  
      “Classes start for you first thing tomorrow morning. If you are lucky, you’ll even pass your judgement in 13 days, but i’m doubtful.” I bit my tongue, and instead of out and out calling him an asshole like he deserved, muttered a quiet, “Yes, Sir”.  
      “Good luck”, and without any further conversation, Klaus turned and left  
Thinking about everything that's gone on makes my head spin. I went inside, introduced myself to the housemother, and got the number of the room. At room 203, I knocked and got a cheery “Come in “ from the other side. Amelia has always been a kinda over exuberant character in the game, and I wasn’t surprised at all when she bounded over and introduced herself.  
      “Hi there! You must be Marie. I’m Amelia Nile” she said with a warm smile. “Your bed is by the window, and you can put your stuff in the chest at the foot. Your luggage came over a few hours ago. Did you have a hard time getting here?” all her sentences ran together in an excited rush. I had to laugh.  
      “I kinda got knocked out getting off the train. I eventually ran into the Prefect and he guided me here.” I grinned. “I guess I was supposed to wait for him at the train station so he wasn’t happy when he finally found me.” I explained.  
      “Prefect?” Amelia asked thoughtfully. “Oh, you mean Prefect Klaus?” her eyes widened in amazement. “And you survived?” I chuckled.  
      “I’m tougher than I look.”  
      “Yeah, “ she said looking at me carefully, “but you just pissed off an elite knight-wizard. The students here call him ‘Emperor’ Klaus. He has a say so in all school business dealing with the students, and the professors and headmaster both respect his opinion.”  
      “Yeah, well I give that he is a royal pain in the ass with that superior attitude of his.” I said as I sat on the bed putting away my things. “I can give as good as I get though.”  
      “Just be careful. He’s an elite, I mean his uniform is even WAY different than ours” Amelia cautioned. “Rules don't apply to him. He has no curfew, goes where he wants without permission, does what he wants and generally has the run of the place. I’ve lost count of how many times he’s made a student cry by yelling at them.”  
      “I’ll keep that in mind.” I finished my folding and looked over at Amelia with a grin. “He is WAY too good looking for his own good though.”  
      “You have a point there” Amelia agreed,”But”  
      “Yeah I know, his attitude sucks.” I nodded. “I do have a question for you though” Amelia perked up.  
      “Oh?” she asked.  
      “How in the hell do you get any studying done here? I mean really. Every guy I have seen here is so damn yummy I am definitely going to be having a hard time keeping my mind on school.” I said in an exasperated tone. It’s the end of the first day, and I haven’t met my Buddy. Amelia bust out laughing at the look of dismay I was sure I had. I grinned back at her. _Amelia is nice and my roomie. Better not piss in the pool._  
      “Hey, Amelia. You have a boyfriend?” I asked curiously. The last thing I needed was to be checking out her beau. That could lead to some sticky situations. Amelia blushed a little.  
      “I’ve been seeing Guy for a couple months” she said. I thought back to the game and what I knew of the ‘romanceable characters’.  
      “Guy” I said,”Oh! Isn’t he the Ladilz player?” I asked Amelia. Ladilz if I remember right, was a sports game kinda a cross between soccer and football but played with a glowing ball of light generated by the players. Taken aback a bit, Amelia looks at me curiously.  
      “Do you know Guy?” she asks. I’m not going to be able to keep things from the roomie. Better give her something.  
      “Well, not really.” I look over at Amelia a bit sheepishly. “I am a bit….psychic. It’s one of my gifts. I’m a very good tarot reader as well.”  
      “Wow, foresight? Really?” Amelia looked surprised. I nodded. “It’s kinda limited though. And back home I was a vet. I can talk to animals and most magical creatures.” I gave her a bit of the backstory of the game’s main character.  
      “Thats amazing!” Amelia gushed. “Two rare talents! No wonder you were asked to come here!” I smiled broadly.  
      “I just hope I can pass the Judgement” I muttered. Amelia laughed.  
      “I know you will do just fine” she said with confidence. I gave a loud and wide yawn, and gave a sheepish grin to Amelia when she busted out laughing at me.  
      “Time for bed,” she stated. “You have a busy day tomorrow.”  
      “Hey Amelia?” I asked as she turned out the lights. “I’m really glad you are my roomate. I think we will get along great.” Her voice came across the room to me.  
      “Me too. I think we will be great friends” Amelia agreed. I relaxed and tried not to think of possible futures, putting things out of my mind and succumbing to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day continues Maries' life at the Academy. (Storyline spoilers found! and new stuff.....)

Chapter 2: Perfect Prefect

      Morning came and Amelia and I chatted amiably as we headed out the dorms and to the academy proper. I actually love my uniform. The short skirt and tailored jacket flatter my figure, and the opaque tights show off my legs so well. I had my honey blonde hair pulled up in pigtails again.  _It really does look cute._ Pretty blue ribbons cascade down from the sides, and match with the color of the uniform. I don't wear alot of makeup, but just enough to highlight my high cheekbones and classical features.

      “I really wish you were in my classes” Amelia sighed. I agreed with her. It is going to be tough not knowing anyone. I was still worried though. In the video game I used to play, the only character who ‘lights up’ on the second day is Klaus. Just as we step outside, I notice him standing not far from the entrance to the girls dorm. I froze, my blood turning to ice as I recognize the tall blonde looking way too elegant and spiffy in his uniform. _Good Gods, I love a man in Uniform…._ My stomach does loops and my heart pounds in my chest even as I remember exactly how nasty his temper is. Amelia notices and looks in the direction I am facing.

     “I-Isn’t that….the Emperor Klaus?” she asks in a hushed whisper. I can do nothing at this point but nod. “What is he doing here?” _Crap. He’s here for me isn’t he?_ It’s about then that I notice the unpleasant expression on his face. _I can do this...Don’t make eye contact! Don’t make eye contact!_ I tried to walk past him but to no avail. I figured he was waiting for me.

     “Hey, Bunnyhead” I rolled my eyes and set my jaw, trying to not get pissed off so early in the day. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He stated. I sighed. The bunnyhead thing again... Not going to get out of it it seems.

     “Of course you have…” I whispered more to myself than anything. _Screw it. I can dish it out as well as take it….might be fun._

     “Didn’t you hear me, Bunnyhead? I said I’ve been waiting for you.” The prefect stated matter-of-factly, as if i had no idea what he was talking about and was deaf as well as dumb. Klaus stands tall, perfect posture only adding to his height which has to be near six and a half feet tall, a frown on his handsome face, and the morning sun giving a golden glow to his hair.

     “I heard you the first time. Maybe if you use my name, you’ll get a better response.” I retorted, irritated that I was going to have to deal with this arrogant prick first thing. “It’s Marie.”

     “Of course it is. I’m using a nickname so our psychological distances get smaller.” He said with a sinister smirk. _Smug Bastard._

     “The only thing that needs to get smaller is your ego.” I said blandly. “What are you doing here anyway?”

     “I came to get you.” he said.

     Amelia’s jaw dropped as she watched our exchange. “Marie….what's going on here?” whispered Amelia frantically, as she grabbed my sleeve.

     “Now that's the million dollar question of the day” I said drily.

     Klaus folds his hands across his chest, cocking his eyebrow quizzically at us. “What are you two whispering about over there?” he asks suspiciously. I looked over at him, a wicked grin across my face.

     “Well... Amelia and I were debating over whether or not your ego was compensating for the lack of size of your c…”

     “Marie!!” Amelia practically screamed it in my ear, yanking my sleeve to shut me up before I finished the statement. “Owww!” I clapped a hand over the ear that had just been assaulted by Amelia’s yell “What the hell you do that for?” I glared at her. “He started it…” I pouted.

     “Hurry up. We’re out of time” Klaus came over and grabbed me by the hand much to Amelia’s surprise.

     “Out of time for what?” I asked, “Where are you taking me?” I protested. “Just be quiet and come with me. NO MORE QUESTIONS!” Klaus barked loudly.

     I cheerfully waved to Amelia as Klaus drug me off by one hand. “If you find me dead in the lake you know who did it!” I called to her, as Klaus rolled his eyes and kept walking.

     Amelia watched as I left, her eyes full of pity. “Um… Good Luck?” she gave a slight nervous wave as we left.

     I struggled to keep up with Klaus’s much longer strides. He didn’t slow in the least, just hung onto my hand as we walked through the school, completely ignoring the strange stares we were getting. _Or maybe he doesn’t realize?_

     “So, we there yet?” No answer. “Hello? Prefect? Where we going?” I asked again. He stopped, clearly irritated.

     “Didn’t I say be quiet and come with me? Or do you not understand the simple meaning of the word quiet?” he said in a low menacing tone. I completely ignored the underlying threat in his voice, choosing to instead point out the obvious.

     “No problem with following you big guy, but you keep dragging me around by the hand and it's going to be more than me talking. You have been completely oblivious to all the looks we’ve been getting haven’t you?” He let go of me, and stopped, turning to face me in the hallway.

     “I can’t believe that I have to drag you around with me first thing in the morning,” He said almost fit to be tied. “I swear I have the absolute worst luck ever”

     “Now, now.. “ I said, wagging a finger at him,”I said I’d follow you. You were the one doing the dragging” I was treated to a scowl and narrowed eyes flashing in my direction. A light bulb went on in my head. “Oh! You really aren’t a morning person are you?” A cold, penetrating glare was what I got as a response.

     “Shut up!” He spun away from me and continued walking. _Bullseye! Point for me!_

     “Yes, sir! Prefect, Sir! Shutting up!” I gave a little skip and saluted his back, a saucy grin on my face. He just shook his head and continued walking, trusting me to follow him as I had said. Soon after we came to a large old door. Klaus stopped and took off his cloak and knocked on the door twice.

     “Come in” the muffled sound of a man’s voice came through the door. “Coming in.” Klaus announced. I thought that was a little redundant, but was too curious to say anything. Klaus turned the knob and pushed, the heavy old door creaking in protest as it was shoved open. I followed closely behind Klaus as he entered the room, and was not surprised to see us standing before Headmaster Reynolds, and Professor Schuyler.

     During our lovely jaunt through the halls of the academy this morning, I remembered a few things from the game, and for a brief time, about 30 seconds or so, my mind protested before becoming resigned to my fate. I had questions anyway, and hopefully, the headmaster would have answers. After all, the man was a 2000 year old mage cursed to be a woman at night so hey, at least half of the time he would know what I’m talking about. Now I was admittedly nervous. Not so much about the two men in front of me, but the one currently at my side. I had played through several different storylines in Wizardess Heart. There were few left at this point. Almost all of the guys you end up paired with in the game, become your Buddy on your first day. On top of that, your Buddy ends up in the meeting with you and the Headmaster. There was no one around but Klaus. I really don’t know if I can take it.

     “Step forward you two.” The darker man was slightly shorter with long thick black hair pulled into a low ponytail. A faint aura of malice and darker things clung to the air around him. Professor Conrad Schulyer. Strict professor, excellent mage and a master at intimidating students.

     I looked over to the headmaster next, on the verge of a knowledge I can almost grasp. There was something different. Something more than I had noticed yesterday when I woke in this strange new world. Things are NOT going exactly like in the storylines of the game, of that much I was certain. Things seemed...mixed up somehow.  Headmaster Reynolds is a tall man, not skinny but lithe, thin in a muscular sense. He has a handsome face, with what I always call the ‘supervillain’ facial hair, where the moustache blends in neatly and perfectly with the goatee.

     Before I realize what is going on, my eyes are drawn to the Headmaster’s. His eyes are calm as an ocean at twilight before a storm. The buildup of power was so subtle, I almost didn’t notice until a tendril lashed out and pierced through to my soul, revealing to him the flavor and extent of the power I held.I forcibly break eye contact, the experience leaving me shaken. Reynolds quirks an eyebrow and gives me a cautious smile as he realized I noticed the carefully applied and deeply veiled magic he used to probe into my psyche. I felt it still, like a gentle caress,an extension of his aura, slowly winding through the room. I thought I had questions for the headmaster….now I knew I had Questions with a capital Q, and for the life of me I didn’t know if he would even be able to answer them.

     Between one heartbeat and the next, I relied on years of training in witchcraft and tossed up a shield to hover just barely above my aura, completely invisible but as added protection. Or so that's what was supposed to happen. It was as if time stopped for all but me. I watched as small hexagonal tiles etched with protective pentagrams joined each other by the hundreds fitting together to form a shield around me then flaring in power before solidifying and fading to invisibility. The headmaster’s eyes widened as he looked at me, and I knew instantly that he saw this same slow motion scene as I. Klaus and Schulyer however, only saw the brief and very bright flash as the spell came together. Klaus blinked and turned to me surprised, while Schulyer pulled his wand as if to ready an attack or defense, whichever was necessary. I ignored them both, staring at Headmaster Reynolds. I sighed, still on guard but attempting to look relaxed, and I crossed my arms across my chest.

     “Okay. Now what?” I said pointedly to the Headmaster, much to the surprise of Klaus and Schulyer, who both reeled at my disrespectful tone. I ignored them because right now, they wouldn’t be giving me answers. “Mr. Dark-magic-wannabe, and Golden Boy here didn’t quite catch that but I know you did.” I said to Reynolds dryly. “Do they stay in the dark or do we get to ‘enlighten’ them?” I asked, slightly irritated. It was supposed to be invisible, as in your opponent doesn’t know you are doing it. I didn’t like that new aspect of what I consider ‘my’ magic.

     Headmaster Reynolds shook his head slowly in amazement at me before busting out in laughter, much to the surprise of the other two in the room. It did wonderful things to lower the tension that had begun to wrap around everyone involved. Klaus turned on me, a million questions written across his face, not the least of which probably being ‘what the hell was that?’.

     “What on earth do you think you are doing?!” he hissed at me. “Do not embarrass me in front of the Headmaster!” his eyes flashed so sharply I was surprised I wasn’t cut by his gaze.

     “No, no!” Reynolds attempted to talk as his laughter died down. “It’s completely my fault. I am afraid I did something rather...unsettling… to our new student here, and she reminded me that all kittens still have claws.” He gave a very large smile that unsurprisingly, did not reach his eyes, and nodded to me. I took it as a gesture of respect that it was and let the matter drop. _In the dark it is then._ I spared a quick glance in the direction of Klaus. Oh ya. The matter is SO NOT dropped in that corner. When the time comes, I know I am getting the third degree from the Prefect.

     “You, my dear,” said Reynolds in a teasing tone “are a rarity I have not seen grace these halls in centuries,” The headmaster dropped his voice to an almost conspiratorial whisper “And you know I know what I am talking about don’t you.” _That you’re an immortal? Oh, yeah._ Schulyer knew too, and at that statement from the headmaster, Professor Schulyer gave me a startled look and narrowed his eyes at me in distrust. “Well, “ the headmaster began, sitting down on the edge of the desk. “I’m sure you have questions.” he said.

     My head suddenly became flooded with so many questions I was unsure where to start. What I needed to know though was foremost in my mind, and the questions about how I came to be here in the first place fell by the wayside as I finally grasped the idea that had been bothering and eluding me all day. I was in no way going to tell them about suddenly waking up in this body yesterday, and how their world was just a fictional game in mine. No way. Not happening. But I had felt a change in what it was I knew, and what it was I THOUGHT I knew. I think I surprised everyone, including myself at the question I finally voiced.

     “Is Foresight static?” Professor Schulyer looked like he was going to have a conniption fit, and Klaus turned his sharp violet eyes to me in amazement, as if the clock on the wall started cussing him out for being late.

     The headmaster just looked a little thoughtful. “Not exactly what I expected you to ask.” he said carefully. “Can you be more specific?” I sighed.

     I really, REALLY did not want to have this conversation in front of Klaus. How the hell am I supposed to explain that it was only a matter of time and I would be his Buddy? Better yet, how about why I didn’t think I could handle it? I tried to glance covertly over at Klaus only to find my cheeks heating up in embarrassment as he was staring straight at me, his hand clenching and unclenching in agitation over some unseen slight. _Ahhh, Hell._ I nodded.

     “I have a limited grasp of events,” I started, attempting to choose my words wisely.

     “That much is obvious.” Klaus snidely remarked before I finished. I’m not sure exactly what is going on with the Prefect. I know his character is just like this, but I’m not sure if he is purposely antagonistic or not. I glared at him as I continued, much to the amusement of the headmaster.

     “I know people I’ve never been introduced to, know things about them I shouldn’t. I know events and things that haven’t happened yet, and I am not sure if they will happen.” As I talked, out of the corner of my eye I saw Klaus attentively hanging on my words, and Schulyer sat up a little straighter, looking at me with caution in his eyes. I continued, “What I want to know is if the things I see are static, or if they can be changed? Do the things I see always happen?” I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. “It wasn’t this strong before. It’s changed even since yesterday.” I’m sure my eyes showed a bit of desperation in them, as the headmaster seemed to struggle to answer me.

     It was then that Klaus jumped into the conversation. “Foresight is a hereditary talent. A person is born with the ability, and it is set then how far and to what extent a person can see.” I rolled my shoulders to try and ease some tension from them.

     “I am fully aware of that Klaus…” I started to say.

     “If that's the case then why does it matter to you? Do you have to change the future to suit your needs? Is that it? Just a little dabble into the dark arts to change things the way you want, what's the harm?” he said with flippant sarcasm, the dark edge to his voice grating on my nerves. The headmaster kept looking from one to the other, as if watching a verbal ping pong match between Klaus and I.

     “Klaus, that's not…” I started again, trying my best to keep a lid on my emotions, to keep the annoyance and anger from boiling over.

     “And where exactly do you get off calling me by my given name?” he pulled himself up to all of his considerable height and looked down at me in obvious disdain. “I am Prefect Klaus, Prefect, or if that is too much for your pretty little head, Sir will do just fine.”

     That was it. I rounded on him, my voice clouded with fury. “I will call you exactly what I damn well please,” My hands went to my hips. My mind blanked for a split second. _Wait...did he just call me pretty?_ I shook off the thought and stepped toward him.

     “You, Sir” I spat out the words at him, “Are an absolute asshole! It’s no wonder you don’t have a girlfriend, between you and your oversized ego there’s no room for anything else!” Klaus was fuming, his violet eyes narrowed, glaring at me. “Oh, did I hit a nerve?” I asked sweetly, a sinister smile dancing across my face.

     His voice lowered an octave, and it sent shivers slowly up my spine, shivers I made sure to completely ignore. It was a little disturbing how much the slight change in his tone affected me, and Gods help me...I liked it. “You will speak to me with the respect I am due…”

     “Excuse me? Due?” I said incredulously, “Respect is earned, ‘Emperor’ Klaus. And you have yet to earn it from me.” I turned away from him, my hands clenched at my sides. Then he brought up the whole reason for the fight in the first place.

     “So all this is brought on because a little girl wants to change the future?” His voice was cold, mocking me. “What's wrong, Princess? Daddy not getting you a pony this year for your birthday?” I watched as Professor Schulyer started to say something, but the headmaster shook him off, holding back the professor and letting our little drama play out. I closed my eyes, as my mouth went dry and spun around to face Klaus again. He had stepped up close to me, and when I turned around there was almost no space between us. I looked up at him, my eyes flashing.

     “You arrogant prick!” I once again poked my finger into the center of his chest, punctuating my next statement. “One. My parents are dead, and if you had done your homework you would know that little fact.” I stood my ground and stared up at him.“You are the exact reason why I want to change the future.” I kept going. Klaus’s eyes lost a little of their violet fire.

     “Huh?” he grunted out “What on earth do I…” I cut him off.

     “Everything!” I shouted at him, “All because you are You! How in the hell am I supposed to deal with you on a regular basis? You are so damn infuriating!”

     As I ranted, a student pushed open the headmaster’s door. Apparently, no one had heard the kid knock with all the noise we were making. I didn’t even notice, still wrapped up in my rant.

     “If there is anything that I can do to stop…” Then the shit hit the fan all at once.

     Klaus noticed the kid and yelled at him to get out just as the badge on my cloak lit up bright as daylight, the exact twin of the light coming from Klaus’s cloak. The whole room was silent, as we watched as the golden light from the badges melded together into a shining ball that then exploded into shimmering fragments, coating Klaus and I before drifting into nothingness. “Uh sorry!” the kid stammered and quickly shut the door.

     The silence in the room was deafening. “Fuck!” I shouted the expletive to the world causing everyone in the room to jump. I slumped into the nearest chair and put my head in my hands.

     “Well, that was a thing…”Schulyer muttered. I almost felt the sigh that heaved from Klaus before he spoke.

     “And that ‘thing’ is going to be all over the academy in 15 minutes or less” Klaus stated dryly.

     “Yeah,” I chimed in,taking a deep breath and rubbing the bridge of my nose before looking up. “Going to be all over the school how I ‘lit up’ the Perfect Prefect. Just in time for class, too”

     I was more than a little disgusted with myself. On one hand, my mind was completely recoiling from the attitude I had seen so far from ‘Emperor’ Klaus. On the other, the little BDSM slut in my head was dancing around, clapping her hands and singing “I get to play with Klaus! I get to play with Klaus!” I sighed. _Stupid libedo._

     “Well,” the headmaster finally spoke up as he dropped into the chair behind his desk. “I think we all know what you were trying to get at when you spoke about ‘changing the future’” Professor Schulyer looked like he had swallowed a frog. I chanced a look at Klaus and quickly looked away from the slightly amused expression on his face. I expected him to be furious. “I don’t suppose I have to explain our school’s ‘Buddy system’ to you?” the headmaster asked.

     I shook my head no, and then spoke up, recalling everything I knew so that there would be no misunderstandings on my part. “The Buddy system is a random pairing of students, chosen by the compatibilities seen in the attitudes and character of each student. For whatever reason, it is decided that the two people should be paired sometimes because they would be stronger together, and sometimes it is to balance out each student, with one buddy having skills and abilities lacking in the other, making a stronger force by joining the two than having them separate. Buddies are formed when the badges glow and meld when the students are within close proximity of each other. Once paired, the two students are treated basically as one entity. When one fails, they both do, and when they both do well, their scores reflect that. Did I miss anything?”

     “Not really,” the headmaster stated, “Just that most students don’t meet their Buddies until after they leave the academy. It is almost unheard of for a student to be paired on their second day” he mused.

     “Oh ya,” I stated, “I forgot to tell you I was an enigma, wrapped in a riddle, and served with a side of what-the-fuck” the words tumbled sardonically from my lips and I looked over at Klaus and sighed. The headmaster looked at me gently, giving me an encouraging wink before he addressed Klaus.

     “I don’t suppose that I need to explain to you why I need you to ensure that Marie passes her Judgement in 13 days.” At Klaus’s stoic expression, Reynolds continued. “I was originally going to offer you incentive to see that Marie passes, and even with the new..” He coughed, “turn of events so to speak, I still feel that some form of compensation is in order.” The headmaster leaned forward on his elbows on his desk, his hands steepled together. “I think that should Marie pass her judgement, you would be assured a position as professor on staff here at the Academy upon your graduation.” Klaus’s mouth fell open.

     “Are you serious?” I had never seen him so animated. A true smile crossed his face and in a flash it was gone, as he bowed deeply to the Headmaster. “Then I will see it done, Headmaster” Klaus stated with finality, as he stood once again.

     “Miss Laurenzelle, I know things are a bit…” the headmaster struggled a bit with the words “odd right now with you, but I do have faith that you will be a wonderful asset to the school.” he continued “You will be in good hands with Klaus. The universe never gives you more than you can handle. Just remember that nothing is ever exactly as it seems on the surface.” He gave me an encouraging smile. “You will have to come visit me in a few days, and once you get your bearings here. I know you still have questions that need answering.” I nodded, and bowed to the man at the desk.

     “Thank you, Headmaster” I said. Klaus moved and put on his cloak, heading to the door.

     “Come on, Buddy” I flinched a little at Klaus’s use of the term. “Classes will be starting soon.” He turned once again to Headmaster Reynolds. “By your leave, Sir” we were dismissed with a wave, and a contemplative smile.

     Klaus shut the door behind us as we stepped into the hallway. Where the halls were once void of anyone when we came in this morning, now, students hurried to get to their first classes. We walked together in silence until it got to be to much for me.

     “Well it looks like we will be working together from now on.” I glanced at Klaus trying to gauge his mood, and was met with an unreadable poker face. He took a few more steps before stopping and turning to me.

     “This is completely unacceptable. I completely loathe having to do this at all.” His voice fairly dripped with disgust. I snorted at his statement.

     “You could have turned it down you know…. Buddy.” I punctuated the last word making him visibly wince.

     “I might have, but the reward might just be worth the trouble. I am not going to allow you to bring me down with your inept attempts at magic.” He stepped closer to me, forcing me to look up at him, his voice dropping an octave lower. “I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you pass, no matter what it takes.” _No pressure. Nope. None_. He continued talking in that deep even voice, almost at a whisper “From now on, I will be giving you a special lesson every day. After class, you will be my little slave, doing anything I want.”

     My face paled, as the little slut in my head screamed at the top of her lungs “OH YES, MASTER!” _Crap._

    “E-Excuse me?” I was more than a little uncertain.

     “You heard me! Are we clear?” _Yup, clear as mud._ My mind went end over end for about 30 seconds as I slowly nodded to him. “I said, are we clear?” Klaus growled at me.

     “Y-Yes, Sir.” My brain fried at the sound of violence in his voice. “Good answer. Now come prepared for the lessons,” I knew that he was fucking with me. He had to be. There was no way that his ‘lessons’ would be anything other than my magic training. _No way._ Furthermore, I was so NOT going to give him even an inkling of how much this affected me. My heart was still racing. We continued walking down the hall in silence, with me trying to stuff the little slut back in her box in my head and Klaus keeping his thoughts to himself.

     I had to break the silence and distract myself from my own thoughts. “So, you actually want to be a professor?” I asked.

     “Of course,’ he stated blandly, “Then I could yell and knock useless students like yourself back into shape. Would be a great stress reliever.” I wasn’t sure if he was joking or serious.

     “I don’t think that’s exactly the type of behavior they want from their professors” I said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

     “Did I hear you say something?” His voice was pitched dangerously low. I gulped, my earlier bravado from this morning dissipated like a fart in a windstorm. I was stuck with this guy for the foreseeable future. Better to appease him now, and wait to figure out how I need to handle him.

     “Nope. Not a word” As we walked down the hall, I started noticing the other students whispering as we went past.

     “Did you hear, that girl lit up the Emperor!”

     “No way! Really? Damn, sucks to be her”

     “I know, right?”

     I sighed as I listened to the comments around me. Klaus walked by not even paying attention, but I knew he heard. I finally parted ways with Klaus and headed into my classroom after receiving the instructions on how to get to his office after classes. I went into class, looking about and noticed Yukiya sitting over by the window.

     “Hey there, Yukiya!” I was so happy to see a friendly face, even blank as Yukiya’s was. I slid into the seat in front of him. He looked up at me as I sat down. “Mind if I sit here?” I asked. He shrugged.

     “Do what you want.” and went back to looking outside. _Ohhh….progress!_

     “Hey there,” a voice called out to me. “You must be the new student” I turned to the voice and saw Elias walking up to me. Elias looked over at Yukiya and back to me his eyes widening. He almost tripped over his own momentum as he recognized me from the garden yesterday. His silky golden hair and violet eyes are the exact match of his brothers’.

     “Damn. You really do look like Klaus…” I grinned up at the dignified student who all of a sudden was a bit at a loss for words. His eyebrow twitched with irritation at being compared to Klaus. “Good to see you again, Elias.” I said standing up. “I don’t think I had the chance to introduce myself yesterday. I’m Marie. Marie Laurenzelle.” I gave him a quick short bow in introduction. It took him a second but he recovered quickly enough.

     “Well I was just wondering if you had any questions. I know it's your first day, and I would be happy to answer anything you can think of before class officially starts” He said pleasantly.

     “Oh how sweet” I smiled at him, watching as a low slow blush graced his cheeks. “I will be sure to let you know if I think of anything”

     “I’ve got a question for ya, Miss” a new voice called out. “You have a boyfriend yet?” I was more than a little surprised to see the green hair of Luca suddenly show up in class. He was the one who was surprised when he got a look at me. “Hey you’re..” he started.

     “Still single” I said teasing him just a bit. _Good gods. I am never getting anything done with all these fine-ass men around._

     “Not for long though, huh” Luca said with a grin. Elias cleared his throat, interrupting anything further Luca might have said.

     “Ya I’d stay away from Luca,” Elias warned, much to Luca’s amusement. “He’s more trouble than he’s worth.”

     “Hey, now come on Elias, Gimme a break” Luca protested.

     Elias glared at Luca with a stare to rival his brothers. “What are you even doing here anyway?” Elias demanded. “You never come to class”

     “Oh I had to come in today to get a look at her.” Luca said with a teasing grin. “The whole school is talking about her today” I sighed, as Elias just looked confused.

     “Fifteen minutes has got to be a record to be made famous in this place.” I shook my head and gave a weary smile. “Go on Luca, you are dying to tell him”

     Elias frowned again at Luca. “Fine, Luca. Spill it” he said.

     “Its nothing big,” Luca said, “Just everyone in the school is talking about how the little Miss here lit up the Emperor Klaus’s emblem…” Luca smiled sadistically at the shocked expression on Elias face. “I had to come and see who it was.” Luca’s smile twisted slightly into a grimace. “Damn shame though. You are so wasted on a guy like our Emperor”

     “Is this true?” Elias looked more than a little shocked. I nodded.

     “I’m afraid so. I really am WAY too good for your brother.” I smiled brightly at Elias while Luca chuckled.

     “Nice one..” Luca commented admiringly. _Interesting,_ I thought. _A few minutes away from Klaus and I get my mojo back._ Then and there I vowed I would not be pushed around by Klaus. _Well, within reason_.

     “Seriously though,” Luca cautioned “I wouldn’t last two days. One max”

     “Screw that,” Elias protested “I wouldn’t last two hours.” I looked from one to the other and shook my head.

     “You guys are just inspiring confidence left and right here”

     “Well if you are paired with my brother you had better not screw anything up” Elias cautioned “He is certainly not the most forgiving of guys” At that the bell rang for class to start and I laughed as Luca’s face went into a near panic as he bolted for the door.

     “Later, I’m out!” Luca quickly disappeared before the professor could step in.

     Elias watched him go. “I’m more surprised he showed up at all” Elias shook his head as he made the statement. “Talk to you later, Laurenzelle” Elias went to his seat and class began when Professor Schulyer entered the room.

     Hours later, I had gathered my things and was heading to the Prefect’s office. Class went well. Well, sort of. I was pleasantly surprised how much of the magic system was the same as what I knew from my dimension. Ritual magic, the kind I was used to, apparently hadn’t been practiced in centuries. It was ancient history to them, and way oh-so-not what I was used to. Kinda like being fluent in Ancient Sumerian. People can read it and understand it, but there is no way in hell they would actually understand someone who spoke it since it hadn’t been spoken in centuries. Kinda like that. My grasp of magic as it was done in the academy with incantations was as foreign to me as flying was to a fish. After a particularly nasty boo-boo I ended up with a pair of actual bunny ears on my head. Thank the gods for small favors that they were gone after a half-hour.

     I glanced around looking for the door to the Prefect’s office. Finally finding it, I walked up, took a deep breath and knocked twice.

     “Come in.” Klaus’s voice was muffled through the heavy door. I opened the door and went in, shutting it behind me. For all of a second I was nervous, but I quickly remembered the vow I made to myself just that morning. I will not let him intimidate me. Klaus sat at his desk going over a pile of documents. He looked up as I set my bag down.

     “So, he said setting down the papers and looking over to me, “You showed up. I was actually figuring you’d run from me.” I gave him a look like he must be kidding.

     “Oh I wouldn’t dream of running -away- from you” His eyebrow raised a little at my statement and I could swear I saw a slight twitch of a smile as he caught my intent. _Oh hey there.._.I was pleasantly surprised. _He’s not dense. This might be fun._ My mood brightened considerably.

     “Well,” he said,”You had better get started then” he gestured over to a pile of papers on a corner of the desk. “Organize those in numerical order and stack them on the shelf” I stood there and looked at him. He pushed his reading glasses up and looked over at me “Hmmm...I was under the impression you understood that you would have to do what I told you” he said sternly. I sighed.

     “Fine,” I quickly sorted through the papers and put them in their proper place. It took less than 10 minutes. If this is all he had up his sleeve…. I finished and turned back to him. “Prefect Klaus,” I said sweetly. “I’m done with your documents.” he glanced over at me.

     “Good, “ he said picking up his pen,”now organize that stack of books and put them by order of size on the third shelf.” I looked at him, my hands on my hips. “Really?” I asked him somewhat surprised. He gave me a look as though I had grown another head. “Yes, really.” he insisted. “You know, “ I said watching him carefully. “I’m sure that if you needed a maid or an assistant the school would provide you one.” he set his pen back down and looked at me. His tone of voice was bland, almost emotionless when he answered me.

     “Yes, but why on earth would I do that when I have a Buddy to take care of things for me?” I stared at him.

     After a minute of mulling over his statement in my head, I shook my head and gave a sharp bark of laughter. I headed to where the books were. “Okay, I can find no fault in that logic. You do have a good point.”

     My mind wandered as I started sorting the stacks. I quickly looked back at him, feeling his eyes on me as I worked. I caught him just turning back to what he was doing. He was pretending to not pay attention to me. I wasn’t sure, but could it be that the reason he is so brusque, is he as attracted to me as I am to him and is trying to deny it? In my musing, I accidently knocked one of the books to the floor. _Good time as any to test a theory._ I bent over at the waist to pick up the book, knowing full well the motion would bring my skirt up high over the backs of my thighs. I heard his sharp intake of breath, and paused, bent over, glancing back at him ever so quickly before standing back up.

     It took everything I had to pretend I didn’t just see what I saw, my face paling and my heart beating so fast I got dizzy for a second.The look on his face was something I had definitely not expected to see. It was pure lust, hunger with a capital H. I was surprised I hadn’t gone up in flames already. The look he gave me was so damn hot, I should have already ignited.

     I unhurriedly stacked the books by size in a pile in front of me, trying to keep my hands from shaking while my brain tried to process the new information. _I think I just waved a steak in front of a starving Lion_. I had just put the first book on the shelf when I heard a rustling behind me. By the time I realized what the sound was, Klaus was directly behind me, so close I could feel the heat from his body radiating off him. I froze in place as he leaned forward, his chest pressing solidly against my back, effectively pinning me in place.

     “So,” he said quietly,”Bunny ears, huh?” _Oh, Crap._ His breath tickled my ear, his voice holding a hint of leashed violence as he continued. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” He reached around me to grab the book I had just placed,and lowered it by one shelf before stepping back from me. I let out a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding and turned slowly towards him, my heart still racing. The look I had spotted was gone, and in its place a frown of disapproval, his violet eyes narrowed in irritation. “The question was not rhetorical.”

     “N-No, Sir.” I swallowed. _Damn he looks pissed._

     “You do understand that your actions reflect directly on me as your Buddy.” He said sternly. “I expect more from you than haphazard attempts at Magic. I will not be as lenient with future embarrassments. Am I understood?” His voice was cold, a far cry from the heat I saw in his eyes just seconds ago.

     “Yes, Sir.” I stated carefully my face still hot.

     “Good.” Klaus seemed satisfied with my answer. I refuse to be intimidated by him! I squared my shoulders to tell him off.

      “You do understand this is only my second day here, right?” I crossed my arms, “Do you just hate me or what?”

     “Who knows?” A sinister grin danced wickedly across his face “Your emotions are written across your face as clear as day. I really think I might enjoy... teaching you.” The wealth of information found in a slight pause made me play dumb. I swallowed, my mouth gone dry again.

     “I-I think you mean ‘teasing’, not ‘teaching’, right?” Maybe I heard that wrong. He grinned like a cat that ate the canary.

      “That’s correct, too” I shook my head, and admired the audacity. So, he might enjoy teaching and teasing me huh?

     “You are such a bad, bad man.” my face colored at the possibilities. He looked at me with an amused smirk.

     “Ready to run away yet?” His tone of voice suggested that he expected me to do just that, and it wouldn’t matter to him in the slightest.

     “Hell no,” I grinned “I like a challenge” and I returned to putting the books on the shelf. He wasn’t fazed.

     “When you finish those books, I have some that need to be returned to the library.” Klaus sat back down at his desk, turning his attention away from me and back to his work. Without a word I nodded and quickly finished the chore. I grabbed the books on the desk and headed out the door to the library. Closing the Prefect office door behind me, I paused. I leaned against the door, and attempted to catch my breath. It took a minute, but my heartbeat finally slowed back to its normal rate. _Holy Hell_.

     It took forever but Prefect Klaus finally ran out of stuff for me to do. I left the main halls and headed back to the dorms, my body dragging with exhaustion. It's not like the work was massively physical. It was more the fact that I had been forcibly strapped into the emotional rollercoaster for the last three hours.

     I was so drained I didn’t even notice until I almost ran into a student on the staircase. “Are you alright?” The guy I ran into was tall and thin, and like every other guy in this school, so handsome I could cry. His hair was on the longish side, a deep chestnut brown, and pretty blue eyes, but his pleasant smile was certainly not reflected in them. It was all I could do to keep from recoiling away from him the second he touched me. He steadied me and let go, but that was enough. He looked me over, and it felt like I was licked by a used car salesman with a porn ‘stache. The creeper vibe was intense.

     “My apologies, I am Azusa Kuze, a foreign exchange student here at the academy” He gave a formal bow.

     “I’m Marie Laurenzelle” I responded.

     “It really is my fault I ran into you” Azusa shook his head. “Not at all, we are both to blame.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small jar of multicolored balls that sparkled prettily. “Here, take these as apology” he pressed the jar into my hand.

     “What is it?” I asked looking into the jar, “They really are pretty.”

     “It's a sugar candy from my country, called Konpeito.” He smiled at me broadly. _Want some Candy little girl?_ My mind was screaming at me.

     “Thank you very much” I said politely tucking it into my bag.

     “Have a good day” He continued up the stairs and I took off down them and went back to the dorm.

     I quickly grabbed a little dinner, and went back to my room. Amelia was already there and going over her homework. She looked up as I walked in and I pulled out the little jar of candy.

     “What's that?” She asked, as I looked at the jar trying to decide what to do with it. “Supposedly, candy” I said “From this guy I met on the stairs” My mind made up, I walked into the bathroom, poured the little sparkly balls into the toilet and flushed, tossing the jar into the trash as I went back into the bedroom.

     Amelia laughed at me. “What was that about? Do you not like sweets?” she asked.

     “Oh I like them just fine” I responded. “But this guy gave me the major creeps. And I mean ‘drugged and tied up in the basement’ type of vibe.”

     “Oh, Nasty!’ She recoiled just thinking about it.

     I flopped down on my bed and sighed, “I know, Right?”

     Amelia looked over at me with pity in her eyes. “You’re really late. Is Prefect Klaus that bad?” she asked.

     I sighed, completely exhausted. “I thought I was going to die today,” I punched my pillow “or kill him, one of the two.” I was still irritated, both by his attitude and my reactions to it. “He had me cleaning his office all afternoon, and his snide comments didn’t stop.”

     “Damn, girl. I feel for you I do.” Amelia looked pained. “I just don’t know how much of this I can take.” I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. “There has got to be a way to handle the guy. I just have to find it.” I sighed again, completely at a loss.

     “Don’t worry about it. You only have to put up with him until you pass your judgement, right? Then you can say goodbye to Prefect Klaus!” Amelia gave me an encouraging smile.

     I looked over at her cheerful optimistic face. “You really didn’t hear?” I couldn’t contain my surprise. “I figured everyone knew already..” I muttered.

     “Wait, hear what?” she asked sounding confused.

     “Prefect Klaus is my Buddy.” I said. It took a second for it to sink in.

     “Wait, WHAT! You ‘lit up’ the Emperor!?” her mouth hung open in shock. “Oh, hell hon. You’re screwed.”

     “Don’t I know it, and not in a good way.” I nodded agreeing with her only to get a pillow thrown at me.”What?”

     Amelia laughed at me. “You’re so Bad!” she chuckled, and I shrugged and grinned back at her. I got up to take a shower and by the time I was done, Amelia had already gone to bed herself. I was asleep almost before my head hit the pillow.


	3. Day 3: Magic Practice

Chapter 3:  
      
     The next morning seemed to come far too early, and too soon. It was an effort for me to just get my butt moving. I dreaded the day to come and was dragging my feet as I headed to the main building. The main entrance of the Hall reminded me more of an opera house entrance. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the great room. Globes of contained fire lit the bannister staircase that lined the two sides of the room and led to the upper floor. Thick red carpet cascaded down the stairway, adding to the opulence of the entire entryway. Either marble was cheap and plentiful, or this place had more money than it knew what to do with.  
I entered into the main hall, and spotted the tall, lanky green-haired treat for the eyes known as Luca sauntering down the stairs. He spotted me and headed my way with a wave.  
     “Hey there, Marie!” he called out as he approached me.  
     “Hey yourself.” I smiled, mostly because you just can’t help yourself when a guy -this- damn good looking decides to give you the time of day.  
     “Looks like I missed the fun yesterday, huh?” he asked, a huge grin on his face. I was confused for a minute.  
     “What do you mean?” I asked. With everything going on I wasn’t sure what he was referring to.  
     “The bunny ears!? That had to have been classic! I’m sorry I missed it” He crowed in delight both at the idea and at my apparent discomfort. I hung my head, rubbing the bridge of my nose.  
     “There is no way in hell I am ever going to live this down is there?” I muttered almost to myself. “You weren’t even in class! How did you hear about it?” I looked at him with more than a little trepidation. He gave me a smirk and winked at me.  
     “I have my ways. How are things going with the Emperor?” he asked, still grinning from ear to ear. I have a half laugh and shook my head.  
     “How do you think they are going?” my voice dripped with sarcasm. “The guy is an utter ass. If he would stop berating me long enough to help me learn something I might be able to cast a simple spell.” I was frustrated and it showed. “I have yet to be able to cast even a single spell correctly. Klaus is going to have my head on a platter.”  Luca looked at me as if considering his next words.  
     “You know, he said in a conspiratorial whisper, “I can teach you a little spell to make him nicer to you” he smiled broadly. “You know, since we are friends and all.” I chuckled, remembering something like this in the video game. Luca gives the main character a spell to make Klaus nicer and it evokes a giant pink frog on his head.  
     “Thanks Luca but I’ll pass.” I smiled broadly at him. “Not to screw up your fun, but I highly doubt smacking Klaus with a giant frog will make him nicer.” Luca’s face went from smiling in one heartbeat to shocked at the next.  
     “Now would I do something like that to you?” He tried to recover as I chuckled at him.  
     “And hell yes you would, you reprobate.” I retorted. Luca looked disappointed, but shrugged it off.  
     “How do you know this stuff,” Luca muttered, a bit dejected that I wasn’t going to give in to his antics. I just gave him a mysterious smile and tapped my temple.  
     “I’m psychic remember?” I do like talking with Luca. His storyline in the game was fun, even if he was a damn liar throughout it. His whole aim is to get into the tower of Sorrow to see if he is royalty, and in more than one instance, it gets him removed from the school.  
     “I’ve got to get to class, so we will have to talk again later.” I gave him a bow “Your Highness.” and I turned and started up the steps as his mouth dropped open in shock. I had gotten maybe two steps up the stairs before he grabbed me by the arm, and turned me towards him.  
     “How in the Hell….” he started shouting.  
     “Lower your voice!” I hissed at him. “I already told you I have foresight.” I kept my voice down but tried to explain things to him gently. “I don’t want to see you expelled for doing what you are planning, and that's exactly where you are headed. Schulyer has your answers.” Luca’s face was a mixture of horror and amazement, as if his mind suddenly went blank and he was struck deaf and dumb.  
     “Now unless you plan on coming to class, I suggest you let go of me.” I tugged my arm from his now nerveless grip and left him standing on the stairs as I went to class. I got to the top of the stairs and paused, stopping to look back at Luca. He looked pale, and a bit sick. I shook off the thought that I probably should have kept my mouth shut, and walked down the hall to class.  
People were chattering amiably with each other as I entered the room. I looked around and saw Yukiya sitting in his normal seat by the window, a ring of seats empty around him. Apparently, people thought that being in close proximity to Yukiya and they’d get cursed. _Idiots._  
     “Morning, Yukiya!” called cheerfully as I slid into the seat in front of him.  Elias came over at the same time with a greeting.  
     “Morning Laurenzelle” he said. I smiled and looked up at Elias from my seat.  
     “Morning Elias.” I answered.  
     “Hey, wait. You’re Marie right?” I turned back to Yukiya as he spoke.  
     “Wow! Yukiya you remembered my name!” I said surprised and more than a little pleased. _Score!_ He nodded.  
     “You fell and ended up lying on top of me.” _ohhh...didn’t think he remembered that._ I looked over at Elias, my cheeks heating.  
     “Uhh…’ I thought furiously for some sort of explanation.  
     “And then you had Bunny ears yesterday” he said matter-of-factly. I sighed and put my forehead down on the desk.  
     “Of course you would remember that…” I said in a dejected tone. After a brief second of feeling sorry for myself, I sat back up and smiled.  
     “At least you did remember though,” and I grinned. Elias leaned a hip against the desk across from Yukiya and I to talk.  
     “How are things going with my brother?” he asked me. I looked up at him from my seat and raised an eyebrow.  
     “Do you really want me to answer that?” I asked him. “He’s your brother. How do you think it's going?” He smirked a bit and it reminded me so much of Klaus.  
     “Well you don’t have to lie to me. He’s tough, abrasive and blunt with no tact whatsoever.” Elias said. _Yup. He knows his brother_. “At the same time, though, you couldn’t ask for a better teacher. If you can get through his methods, you won’t have any problems at all when it comes to your Judgement. He does care, he just has a really hard time showing it.” His face was a little sad as he said all this to me.  I could see that Elias really does care for his brother. “He’s always been this way.” He shrugged, as the bell rang to start class.  
     “Thanks Elias” I said as he went to head to his seat. 

     Professor Loran Merkulova came into the room and put us through our paces in History of Wizardry, Magical Healing, and Potion pharmaceuticals. History I really sucked at. I know nothing about this ‘dimension’ as I have come to think of it. It's going to take some intense study to get that down. Magical healing is pretty straightforward but the actual casting of spells is something I am still having major problems with. Potion pharmaceuticals? Now that I was familiar with. In my own world I always considered myself a ‘kitchen witch’. Knowing what herbs and ingredients to mix for what purpose was part and parcel of the day. Add that to a degree in Biology and Chemistry, and years of working in pharmaceuticals, and that particular class was easy. Granted, the best spell for healing usually starts with “Take one dead chicken…”, and ends up with soup. All in all, today’s classes let me to think, more than anything else lately, that maybe I’d be able to do this.  I had straight A’s in high school, and got great grades in college as well as being president of the Honor Society. Studying was nothing new, and I was good at memorizing. Magic on the other hand…  
     I headed towards the door to the Prefect’s office after classes were over. I was dreading being back in close quarters again for the next few hours with Prefect Klaus. _I can take his attitude, I really can_. I’m just not so sure my heart can take the stress. I walked up to the door and leaned in to knock, hesitating for just a second. Briefly, the thought crossed my mind that I could just head back to the dorms. _Yeah, right. His high-handed ass would hunt me down._ Just as I leaned forward, the door opened, causing me to completely lose my balance and fall forward, planting me fully against the chest of Prefect Klaus.  
     “What do you think you are doing?” Klaus seemed a little irritated, but I think I’m getting used to it. I quickly backed away from him. He looked absolutely mouthwatering. Golden hair tousled, and violet eyes sparking at me. That was one heck of a well-muscled physique under that impeccable uniform. _Damn my uniform fetish_.  
     “Sorry about that, Sir” it was kinda obvious by my tone that I really wasn’t sorry at all.  
     “You’re late” he stated flatly. I had no answer since I had no idea what time it was. I relied on the sure and steady knowledge of sarcasm.  
     “Forgot my watch.” I shrugged. He looked at me as if he couldn’t believe half of the crap I said to him.  
     “I was about to come looking for you” he said his eyes narrowing in irritation. _Nailed it!_ I stared back at him, not giving an inch.  
     “I already told you I wasn’t going to run” I looked him dead in the eyes, making it obvious that I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of backing down. One eyebrow raised at me, before he nodded.  
     “We are going outside anyway.” my head perked up at that.  
     “Outside? “ I asked. _Great.  Instead of cleaning his office, what are we doing? Mowing the lawn?_ He closed the door behind him.  
     “Did I stutter?” he looked annoyed again. I was starting to think that his expressions were stuck in the median between irritation and full malice. I sighed, my arms crossed at my chest.  
     “I’m just trying to figure out what your game is today. You are just so forthcoming with information….Sir.” I made a pointed effort to keep semi-respectful. Hey, I’m ex-Army. I learned years ago exactly how to dip a sentence in a pool of sarcasm and attach an honorific to it to keep my ass out of the really deep crapola.  
     “We will be having a practical magic lesson today. It’s too cramped to attempt anything worthwhile indoors.” He slung his cloak about his shoulders and headed down the hall. I dropped my arms, a smile crossing my face.  
     “Thank the Gods! Well why didn’t you say so.” I said, as I turned to follow him. “About damn time.” I started skipping down the hall, causing Klaus to look over at me.  
     “Cut it out. You have nothing to be so damn happy about.” he turned away, walking briskly. “It’s annoying.”  
     “Don’t be such a stick in the mud.” I ran to catch up with him, more pleased than anything that I would be getting exactly the type of practice I needed.  
     “Are you complaining?” he asked me. I was grinning like the cheshire cat.  
     “No, Sir, Prefect, Sir” I said, humming pleasantly to myself. Klaus shook his head seemingly torn between irritation and amusement, and for the life of me I wasn’t quite sure which it was. _Not that I really cared, Not._  
     The Academy courtyard is a very large multi-functional open area found to the back of the main building. The main building wraps around the courtyard on three sides, with the courtyard itself being the size of two football fields. Pathways edged the area, interspersed here and there with trees and marble benches. Not only was the area used for sports practices, and recreation, but during the day, practical magic classes were held here as well.  
     Klaus and I entered the courtyard and headed off to one side. Most of the students must have already gone home for the day, as the place was deserted. Either that or rumor said Klaus was going to be here and everyone bugged out.  
     “Alright, special training begins now.” Klaus said with finality. I was more than a little excited. The Prefect has the highest marks in all aspects of classes, including practical magic. I was sincerely interested in seeing what he could do. I straightened up and paid attention. Time to see if I could find that piece of the puzzle I was missing.  
     “We are going to start by having you make a tiny tornado with wind magic” he stated. I looked at him surprised.  
     “A tornado? Really?” I was more than a little skeptical.  
     “Right. And you want to control it so that it stays in one place.” Klaus added. I looked at him as if he grew another head.  
     “You’re kidding me right? That sounds really damn hard.” _I can’t even make a light glow and he wants me to make a tornado??_  
     “What ever are you talking about? It’s as basic as you can get.” Klaus said sternly. “If you can’t even control that much, don’t even think about trying anything else.”  I looked at him skeptically. “Just try it” he sighed. “The incantation is ‘Rise, O winds of fury and release a vortex, Turbo Ventos’”  
     “Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you” I squared my shoulders and raised my wand. Come on, can’t be that hard. I know how to call power, I know how to control energy. Just say the words, push a bit and presto a tornado. Can’t be simpler. _Ya, right._  
     “Rise O winds of Fury, and release a vortex! Turbo Ventos!” As I said the words, I pushed, the way I normally would power a ritual. To my surprise, a small twist of wind erupted from the tip of my wand. Oh hey, it work…. Before I could even finish the thought, the winds picked up, actually forming a tornado, gradually gaining in size and momentum, whipping wickedly at my hair and clothes. _Much stronger and I'll be carried away!_  
     “Oh, Shit.” I didn’t know how to stop it.  
     “Quies!’ Klaus chanted from the side, quickly dispelling the magical vortex I had called.  
     “Uhh….Oops?” I looked over at Klaus with a grimace.  
     “That is really an awful skill you have.” Klaus was even surprised. “You lost concentration as soon as your magic appeared.” I couldn’t argue with that. Hell, I was surprised I did anything at all. “ That's why your tornado went wild. You need to stay focused the entire way through” he lectured.  I kinda doubted that was the problem. He said tornado, so that's what I made. I prolly should have thought about making it smaller…. _.Hindsight is 20/20._

     ”This is what you should have made. Watch me” with a sigh he took out his wand.  “Turbo Ventos!” there was no preliminary incantation. The winds swept up and coalesced into a tiny tornado about a foot high. “Focus on the image, and hold it in your mind. Trickle power through your wand to sustain the effect.” I watched as the little tornado didn’t even waver from where it was cast. “The incantation words shape the power, and secure it into the shape you intend.” His spell never wavered, even as he explained what he was doing. _Wow. He’s good._ What he was saying finally hit me. He lowered his wand and the tiny tornado dissipated into nothing.  
     “Wait, wait wait….” I had to ask. “Are you saying that the words of the incantation are what anchors the power?” I looked at him quizzically.  Klaus immediately got irritated.  
     “Of course. What did you expect?” he answered. “Are you that much of an imbecile that you haven’t figured that out yet?” Klaus asked, his voice coated with a thin layer of venom.  
     “You don’t get it there, Genius” I said. I was on the verge of a breakthrough. _I knew it_.  
     “And what exactly don’t I get? That you are so inept that basic concepts elude you?” he said completely exasperated. I waved my hands in the air. My mind was a tangled mess of possibilities.  
      “Ok...so.” I started talking as I was thinking. Klaus looked at me like I suddenly lost my mind. “If the power anchor is verbal….’ I let my mind wander and Klaus started to look fed up.  
     “What…” he started. I pointed directly at him.  
     “You, shush. I’ve almost figured this out.” I needed more information, so it was time to try to pry it out of the Prefect. I looked over at Klaus. “Okay. Pretend I know absolutely nothing about magical theory or incantation…”  
     “I don’t see…” Klaus was fuming. It was so obvious he thought I was a complete and utter waste of time at this point. I cut off his sentence.  
     “Pretend I’m a five year old, and I’m just learning incantation phrases.” I said, stepping closer to him.  
     “A five year old knows more than you do.” he stated plainly.  
     “Exactly!” he seemed thrown by me agreeing with him. “Please Klaus. Bear with me. It’s important…” I met his eyes with mine, my voice pleading with him to listen. His stoic expression didn't change. _Get his cooperation!_  
     “I can get on my knees and beg it you want….”  I gave him a semi-wicked grin. A slow smile spread across his face.  
     “Now there’s an idea.” he almost sounded happy about the proposition.  He stopped glaring at me and uncrossed his arms, dispelling the tension of the last couple of minutes.  
     “Fine.” he sighed, “but you better not be wasting my time.” he admonished. I had no problem with that. I sat down on the grass and leaned back on my arms, my legs straight out in front of me. I gave him a look and nodded at a place in the grass next to me.  
     “Cop a squat, this might take a minute.” I said. He looked confused.  
     “Do what now?”Klaus asked me, clearly not understanding my analogy. I smiled up at him.  
     “Sit down. Relax. Take a load off?” I chuckled at his expression. He was back to not knowing if he was going to choke me or not. He sat down anyway with a low growl of protest.  
     “Now, the basics”. I looked at him, a little more comfortable, and a lot more confident. “What is the incantation word for Earth?” I asked.  
     “You’re kidding me right?” he looked at me incredulously. I shook my head at him.  
     “Unfortunately, I’m not.” I said blandly. “Just go with it.” I urged him on. I could almost see the gear click in his head as he decided to humor me.  
     “Terra” he said. A new puzzle piece hit the board in my head.  
     “And Fire?” I asked.  
     “That would be ‘Ignis” he responded. Another piece clicked together in my head.  
     “Air is Ventos” I said the picture almost entire in my mind. Apparently Klaus wanted to get it over with.  
     “Water is” he started. I cut him off as the final piece of the puzzle made an almost audible click across my subconscious.  
“Aqua.’ I said starting to get excited. I couldn’t believe it. “Son of a….. It’s Latin.” I sat up in place. “You people use a one thousand year old dead language for incantations.” _No wonder I was having ‘issues’. Damn it. I have to learn Latin?!_  Klaus looked at me suspiciously.  
     “What do you mean ‘dead language’? These are the same incantations we’ve used for centuries. How can you not know this?” Klaus stood up staring at me. The little wheels in his head spinning as he started putting things together. His voice dropped down into that tone he got when he expected answers. “This has to do with what happened in the Headmaster’s office doesn’t it?” he ground the words out as he looked down at me. I took a deep breath in and exhaled it in a huff.  
     “Yeahhh. “I drug the word out a bit. “ you might say that.”I said as I slowly stood up, knocking the grass off my skirt. I had no idea how I was going to explain to him what exactly was going on. I looked over at Klaus and once again he had his arms crossed, and a closed look on his face.  
     “I am waiting for an explanation.” he growled the words at me. I heaved a sigh.  
     “I know.” I looked at him carefully. “I’m trying to figure out how much to tell you.” He looked surprised.  
     “I didn’t think you would be quite that blunt with me” he said. I shrugged.  
     “I am not going to be able to keep all my secrets. You’ll know it eventually.” I said matter-of-factly. “Most of it doesn’t matter.” He looked as if he was going to protest that statement and I kept going effectively changing the subject. “The main thing is that I am here to learn magic, right?” He nodded slowly. I smiled brightly at him, “You have no idea how happy I am to figure out that Latin is used for incantations”. Klaus looked a bit uncomfortable.  
     “I’m still trying to figure out why that seems to be a key for you.” he said, clearly not used to being kept in the dark about anything. I thought about it for a minute.  
     “Okay, if I said the word ‘Feu’ to you, what comes to mind?” I looked at him expectantly. He shook his head.  
     “Absolutely nothing. I’ve never heard that word before.” He said, trying to figure out what it was I was saying. I smiled a little, kinda happy that I could teach the Prefect something.  
     “The word ‘Feu’ means ‘Fire’ in a language called French.” I explained. “You said it yourself, what happens if I don’t know the meaning of the words used in the incantations?” I watched Klaus closely as I spoke. His violet eyes widened, and he dropped his arms from where they were crossed at his chest as he completely understood what I was saying.  
     “The word is the anchor..” he said his voice trailing off as he thought of the implications of my statements.  
     “Exactly!’ I said excited. “You get it? No matter how much you use an incantation, if you don’t understand the meaning of what you are saying, your spell will NEVER work.” He frowned at me.  
     “You need remedial lessons.” he said in a tone that brooked absolutely no argument. I cut off what I was going to say  
     “Annddd… not what I was getting at, but Yes. Yes I do.” I nodded agreeing with him even though I realized I just made a ton more work for myself. Klaus was silently staring at me, not quite patiently waiting.  
     “And?” he prompted, his voice holding that slightly dangerous edge again. I was confused.  
     “And….I’m going to learn Latin?” I said turning my statement into a question.  
     “Don’t play stupid with me.” Klaus narrowed his eyes at me. I looked at him not quite getting what he was saying. “What happened in the Headmaster’s office?” he pushed the subject that I was kinda hoping he forgot about. Curious, I had to know if what I saw was different than from what he saw.  
     “Out of curiosity, what exactly did you see?” he frowned again “I only ask because what I saw, and what you saw I think were two different things.” It became obvious that the Prefect was in full Knight-Wizard mode and really didn’t want to tell me how much he did or didn’t know. He finally gave in.  
     “It took me by surprise, but there was a solid flash of light as if your aura flared, but that was it.” he stated. I nodded back at him. That's what I had thought.  
     “Well the Headmaster decided to use a little magic on me to test me on the sly and I caught him doing it.” I said. Klaus’s eyes widened.  
     “You caught him?” He shook his head in disbelief “Hell no.” I couldn’t help but chuckle at his adamant response.  
     ‘Regardless of what you want to believe it's the truth” I said, “And I would hazard a guess that it’s also why I’m here.” As I thought about it it made perfect sense.“When I was in class yesterday, they were talking about Ritual Magic.”  
     Klaus nodded.“It's a basic part of the History of Wizardry class.” He said, clearly wondering where I was going with this line of explanation.  
     “And according to your history...Ritual magic hasn’t been practiced as a viable form in centuries?” I could tell he was kinda catching on the ‘your history’ part of my statement. _I need to be careful. He’s sharp_. “Well i’m not actually from Gedonelune.” I admitted, “And all my experience is in Ritual Magic”.  
     “Bullshit.” Klaus barked, the curse catching me by surprise since I got the impression that creative forms of linguistics such as a common curse word were not usually applied in the daily language of the Prefect. At my surprise he continued. “Oh I believe you aren’t from around here. There is no way that you would not be able to understand incantations if you grew up in Gedonelune.” He said. “But Ritual magic? No. I don’t think so.” The Prefect confidently stated.  
     “Okay. Fine.” I was so up for this challenge. “I don’t think you will be able to see what I am doing though.” I wondered if there was a way to make him see things the way I knew I could. Klaus took my statement differently.  
     “Oh, I won’t be able to see what you’re doing,  huh? Maybe you are just lying to me to get out of telling me what really happened.” He said with an edge of triumph in his voice. I tapped my foot for a second.  
     “You done?” I asked, looking at him with disdain. “Quit being a Prick, I’m trying to ask for your help here.” All I got from him was a blank stare. “I need to figure out how to let you see what I’m seeing.” I searched my mind though my limited use of Latin. I was lucky in a way that the sciences, like biology and chemistry, as well as medical terminology still used a lot of Latin bases. _Thank the Gods for a good memory_.  I turned to face Klaus.  
     “Do you think Praesto Oculus would work?” I asked him, not really sure if I was thinking right or talking out of my ass. “I think that might do what I want it to.” The surprise and shock that registered on his face was almost worth the price of admission. Klaus got a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at me, for the first time the frown was gone.  
     “What?!”I said,suddenly extremely nervous. Did I completely screw that up? “Praesto is to reveal or show, and Oculus would be vision right?” Guarded, Klaus nodded. _Great, now he thinks I’ve been lying to him about knowing Latin_. I sighed. “I know medical and chemical terminologies. Almost all of those are either partially or completely in Latin.” He wasn’t really convinced.  
     “You are exactly right though.” He countered. “I wasn’t expecting it” he admitted with a grin.  
     “Well there's no way I am going to use that on either of us. I need a hell of a lot more practice before I even consider it” I tried to explain but I wasn’t doing a good job of it. Klaus was still staring at me. I couldn’t help it. I started to blush under his constant scrutiny. I pushed past the discomfort.  
     “Prefect Klaus?” I used his title and got his attention quickly. “I would like to show you my magic. Could you use the incantation please so that you are able to see what I do?” He cocked his head, and nodded, realizing I was completely serious. Klaus took out his wand and chanted, “Praesto Oculus!” and  light wrapped around our heads, before disappearing into our eyes.  
     “I do hope this works” I whispered as I held out my hand and did a very common energy control exercise, where a ball of light is visualized in the palm and held before reabsorbing into the aura. I calmed myself, ignoring the presence of Klaus entirely and watched as a bright yellow-white ball of energy coalesced an inch above my palm, and swelled to the size of a grapefruit. I marveled at the bright sparks that streaked across the surface like miniature shooting stars. At Klaus’s sharp intake of breath, I looked over at him, carefully keeping my concentration on the tightly packed ball of energy.  
     “You see it?” I asked him, and he met my gaze and nodded. I inhaled and slowly exhaled, reabsorbing the energy and letting it spread through my aura, where it flickered and disappeared. He looked at me carefully.  
     “You didn’t use a wand.” He noticed. I looked into his face, and what I saw was a poker face like no other. Not a hint of emotion. I shook my head.

     “My magic doesn’t usually use a wand or incantation.” I explained before continuing. “I was testing to see if the spell for sight worked.” He nodded.  
     “I would say it's a decent test.” I couldn’t tell at all what he was thinking, and I sighed. I tried to relax as much as I could, explaining what I was going to do.  
     “I’m going to drop my shielding for a minute.” Klaus gave me a curious once over.  
     “You don’t have a Barrier up.” he said as if stating the obvious.  I shook my head.  
     “No. I don’t” and I dropped my shields. My magic flared for a brief minute and I adjusted my eyesight by closing my eyes, concentrating and reopening them. Klaus stared at me, beautiful violet eyes wide. I grinned knowing that he could now see magic the way I saw it.  
     “In case you are wondering, the color you see in the aura indicates the type of magic the wielder uses most often.” I was almost lecturing. “How you are seeing is referred to as Sight” I said looking at him. His aura held a deep violet tint along the edge, with a bright white at his body. Streaks of white flame flashed around him as he studied his own aura. “With Sight” I continued explaining,”It is possible to not only see the type of magic that a person can cast, but the power level of it as well. You will be happy to know that the amount of white you see indicates a very high power level, the brighter the better.” Klaus glowed with power. “And by the color I can tell you tend to cast a lot of heavily offensive combat magic”  
Klaus studied my aura as I spoke.  
     “I would hazard a guess that the blue you are ringed with indicates barrier and protection magic?” he said as I nodded.  
“The colors correspond to the type of magic, same as in classes. Red to fire, Green to Nature or earth, Aqua to water, and well, Black is obvious” I responded.  
     “And if I am right, your power level is near mine.” Bright white tinged with blue swarmed around my body, little sparks of energy licking out almost matching the brightness of Klaus’s aura, and differing only in color. He was not at all happy with this and his tone of voice confirmed it. I tried to appease him a little although I wasn’t sure why I didn’t want to bruise his ego.  
     “Yeah, but power is nothing without control and knowing what to do with it.” I said a bit sharply. He cocked his head to one side as he considered my statement.  
     “You have a point.” and he grinned. I focused on calming my nerves for a minute. His grin can be devastating to my pulse apparently.  
     “I am going to call a shield like I did in the Headmaster’s office.” I pushed my power, forcing it into the shape I had come to recognise as my shielding.  Hundreds of tiny blue hexagonal shapes, each inscribed with a pentagram coalesced around me, as I spoke. “I am used to not being able to see this. I know it's happening because it's what I have always envisioned in my head, but this is only the second time it's been visual to me.” Each little hexagon joined with the next to quickly whip around my whole body, hovering about an inch from my aura. “This is not supposed to be something that can be seen. It is supposed to be a reinforcing measure to bolster one’s natural shielding, and work as a backup in case a barrier is needed and fails.” I looked at Klaus as he watched my shielding flare with power as the pieces snapped into place and faded from sight. My shielding once again up, I turned to Klaus. “You can imagine my surprise when the Headmaster saw what I did.” I sighed.  
     Prefect Klaus was still studying me. He considered for a moment then looked me in the eyes. “With the shielding up, your power level is concealed” he observed, walking around me. I grinned slightly. “Only if you have Sight as I am used to it.  If you don’t then power levels aren’t seen at all from what I have noticed.” I said walking to Klaus. “And before you ask, yes it can be taught.” I smiled before letting my grin fade. “Of course the Headmaster apparently sees more than he lets on.” Klaus snorted in derision.  
     “He does at that.” The Prefect thought for a heartbeat more before pulling his wand and chanting “Quies!” once more, dispelling the effects of the sight. Klaus sighed tucking his wand into his pocket. “Thank you for showing me,” He said, staring at me. “I do understand more about how I can teach you. I’ve been trying to figure out how to be able to explain things so they get through your thick skull..” He smiled at me and it was more of a grimace than anything. “At least now I have a couple ideas.”  
     I grinned at him, “Oh you do, do you?” my voice took on a slightly husky tone.  
     He nodded. “Try the tornado again.” Klaus ordered me.  
     “Can’t even ask nicely after all that.” I muttered to myself as I took out my wand and prepared to cast.  
     “Wait” he stopped me right as I brought up my wand. “That looks entirely wrong. You hold your wand weird and your stance is off too. It might also be affecting your magic.” Klaus stepped up close behind me, and grabbed my hand. My heart rate sped up, my breath hitching in my throat. _Gods, he’s too close._ I barely heard what he was saying through my now pounding pulse. “You want to do this…” His chest pressed up against my back “Hold the wand like this, and relax your other hand.”  
     “Oh...O-Okay..” I stuttered out. His wide body closed around me, his firm muscles pressing against me. The soft brush of his warm breath against the exposed skin at the back of my neck almost made my mind completely blank. _Oh he feels good._ The more I concentrated on the fact that this marvelous male specimen was gripping me, the more my heart hammered.  
     “I also had not considered your power would be as near mine as it is.” His voice took on a teasing tone. “That wand of yours is too small to handle all the power you are pouring through it.” His mouth came closer to my ear, his voice husky. “You need something with a little more….length….and thickness.” There was more than a little sexual innuendo dipped into those words, and it made my breath catch as I got weak in the knees. _Oh Gods, he's doing this on purpose._ “Remember,” he continued still pressed against my body. “The most important thing is to make sure you image your spell in your head” His voice was almost at a whisper. “Think about how large you want it to be, think about where you want it to go.” My mind was completely in the gutter even though I knew he was talking about casting the tornado spell. “You are still too tense…. You need to loosen up.” _How in the living Hells am I supposed to do that with you literally breathing down my neck?!_ I wanted to whimper in frustration. “Match my breathing.” He said.  
     “What..?” I could barely think. He moved even closer to me, his breath soft and steady by my ear. It was a struggle. _Mind out of the gutter, you can do this!_ I calmed myself,following his breathing and found I was able to relax.  
     “Good girl, just like that” he said stepping back from me. “Even a slug can breathe” his words came out sharp as usual and effectively threw a bucket of cold water over my psyche. _Prick. Why the hell do I have to be attracted to HIM?_ I focused my magic, more confident now that I had the words I needed to anchor the casting, and fixed the image of the tornado firmly in my mind.  
     “Rise O Winds of fury and release a vortex! Turbo Ventos!” I swiped my wand forward and a tiny vortex of wind appeared at the tip of the wand. I almost lost the power right there as I surprised myself.  
     “Concentrate! No celebrating yet!” Klaus’s words snapped me back to what I was doing.  
     “Yes, Sir!” I said, carefully measuring out the power to sustain the miniature tornado. I strained to keep the vortex tiny, and perfectly stable in one place, sweat breaking out on my forehead.  
     “Hold it for ten more seconds.” He commanded.  
     “Yes, Sir” I said through gritted teeth. It was tough to hold the magic just so. I had no practice in it at all. His countdown seemed slow as hell.  
     “Three,two, one….Ok. You can stop.” The tornado slipped apart into strands of wind as I plopped my butt down on the grass panting. “You have no problems casting. You just need to work on your endurance.” He gave me a wide grin that took what little breath I had away. “I’ll just have you work on that as your homework, along with studying up on latin words and phrases”  
     “You are trying to kill me aren’t you?” I looked at him tiredly.  
     “Just practice making a tornado the size of your palm and holding it for longer.”  
     “Seriously?” I couldn’t take the surprise out of my voice. I sighed, resignation in my voice. “What the hell am I saying? Of course you are serious, you sadistic bastard.” I stretched my back and stood back up, careful to straighten my skirt as I stood. “Fine.”  
     Klaus looked a little surprised, and a little pleased but for the life of me I’m not sure why.  
     “I thought for sure you would fight me on this.” He said.  
     “Yeah, well….If I don’t practice I won’t have a snowball's chance in hell of being admitted here.” The thought that I would have nowhere to go in this world if I didn’t master magic was instantly a motivator for me.  
     “Now that is what I want to hear. Take that motivation and put it to good use.” Klaus said “And don’t think you can skip the homework. I’ll be testing you on it tomorrow.” Instantly the thoughts of sleep tonight evaporated.  
     “You have got to be kidding me?!” I couldn’t help the little bit of whine in my voice.  
     “Are you questioning me?” his eyes got dark with disapproval again. I heaved a sigh and rolled my eyes.  
     “Noo, Sir” the words were pulled out of me. _This guys is going to be the death of me I swear._  
     “Alright then. Head back to the dorms. It’s getting dark” We had been working and talking non-stop for hours. After using my own magic, and studying the magic here I was exhausted.  
     “Yes, Sir” The sky was starting to darken, with the last rays of sun fading minute by minute. I hadn’t realized how long we had been out here.  
     Klaus looked at me strangely for a minute before speaking. “Your Bunnyhead is all messed up.” Surprised, I put my hands to my head and noticed my hair was a tangled mess from all the wind magic. I took out the pigtails, shaking my hair out and combing it through with my fingers. I wrangled thick golden blonde mass into a low ponytail to the side of my neck.  
Klaus watched as I secured my hair. “It looks good like that too.” I wasn’t sure I heard him.  
     “E-Excuse me?”  
     “Your hair,” he said. “Like it the other way but this looks good too.” _Did he just compliment me?_  
     “Thank you.” I stammered out the words, a little shocked.  
     “Shouldn’t you be going?” He pointed out. It took me a minute.  
     “Oh yeah, I can’t be late for curfew.” It feels like forever since I have had a curfew and I really am not crazy about it.  
     “I’ll walk you there.” Again he surprised me with what he said. “I’m headed back to the dorms myself.”  
     “Oh.. Okay. Thank You.” That made more sense. For a second I started thinking he might actually be concerned or something to make sure I get back safely.  
     “Why do you look so surprised?” He raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.  
     “I just didn’t expect it from you is all.” I stated.  
     “What? You still think I am a terrible person or something is that it?” He wasn’t angry but more a little curious.  
     I had to grin at him, teasing a little.“Terrible person no, sarcastic bastard with a sadistic streak? Oh ya.” I turned away from him as I started walking back to the dorm, but I caught his evil grin as I turned.  
     We walked together through the gardens, the silence between us thickening the atmosphere. It was an almost oppressive silence, and I had to say something to break the tension. I said the first thing that came to mind.    
     “So. What's your favorite food?” He looked over at me as we walked.  
     “So, having a problem with silence are we?” Thankfully he sounded amused.  
     “Well, there is that, but I kinda want to get to know you better. You know, since we are Buddies and all.” I knew quite a bit already, but lately it looks like the game and the reality I find myself in aren’t at all the same. I was curious to see if anything changed.  
     “So the little girl wants to know my favorite food?” He looked over at me, making it obvious he thought my question to be beneath him.  
     “I think you are more of a carnivore than anything” I surmised. He thought about it before readily agreeing.  
     “Yes. Meat.” He nodded, “That would be my favorite. Steak...Meatloaf….anything with meat in it.” The idea of him as a lion ran through my head again. _Damn. I wanna be a steak._  
     “What about you?” I was taken aback for a minute. I didn’t think he would ask.  
     “Sweets….especially chocolate cupcakes.” I said after thinking for a minute.  
     “So you have the mind of a child.” He said. I looked at him sharply.  
     “All girls like sweets” I said, “It is a fact of life that you are obviously unaware of.” _Mind of a child? Hardly. This guy has no clue…_  
     Klaus looked at me curiously. “Can you make them yourself?”  
     “Uh duh!” I looked at him as if he lost his mind, “The best cupcakes are the ones made from scratch, and I am a fabulous cook.” I bragged as I grinned over at him.  
     “Guess everyone has one or two things that they are actually good at.” He didn’t tone down the sarcasm at all.  
     “I will have you know I am good at quite a few things thank you very much!” I fumed.  
     “Really?” He grinned slyly at me “Like what?” _Like unbuttoning your shirt with my teeth…_ I was SO NOT going to say what first came to mind. Of course the way my thoughts were going I blanked out on everything else.  
     “For example…” I attempted to reel my mind out of the gutter and decided to say nothing instead of every dirty thought that ran across the front of my skull, as my face turned red. Thankfully, Klaus thought I was just embarrassed that I couldn’t come up with a retort.  
     “Well being good at just one thing is plenty.” He said.  Was he just trying to reassure me now? I thought about it and decided what the hell.  
     “I don't think so. I mean you are good at everything. It makes me feel more than a little intimidated to be your Buddy and being unsure as to if I will live up to your expectations.” Klaus was more than a little surprised at the compliment.  
     “Me? Good at everything?” He kept walking, a little in thought.  
     “Well ya, you don’t do anything less than perfectly it seems.” I was more than a little perturbed at this insight.  
     “Humph….you might be right.” He agreed. _Oh now...not humble at all are we?_ “Honestly though, is it better to have one thing you master or a lot of things you are good at?”  
     I narrowed my eyes at him. “Are you serious or is this a trick question?”  
     He continued “I can really respect someone who is really good at just one thing.”  
     “So what you are saying is that the Emperor Klaus actually has someone he even respects?” I couldn’t help but tease him a little.  
     “I used to.” He said flatly, “Enough of this, I’m getting irritated with this subject.” I grinned, thinking about pushing his buttons, but changed my mind.  
     “Okay fine, I’ll let it go.” I said.  Klaus walked a little then stopped, turning to look at me. I halted in my tracks.  
     “What’s wrong?” I asked as he walked closer to me.  
     “Don’t move.” His hand came up to my ear as he leaned towards me, his face was so close to mine that I pulled back from him. “Hey, I told you to stay still.” He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me towards him. The fierce way he pulled on my hand made my heart skip a beat.  
     “Prefect Klaus?” I inquired, trying to keep my cool. _What the Hell?_ Once more he moved his hand towards my ear. My face flushed with blood and heat as his hand brushed the skin at my neck right behind my ear. “Ummm.” _This guy is killing me._  
     “Got it.” he said, pulling his hand back. “There was grass in your hair from the tornado.” He dropped it on the cobblestone walkway of the gardens. I was embarrassed by my reaction.  
     “You could have just told me.” I grumbled. He started walking again but not before flashing me that wicked smile of his.           “What fun would that be?” he asked.  
     Klaus dropped me off at the dorms and left but not before reminding me to do my homework.  As he turned and walked away, I couldn’t tell if today was a good day or not. I still can’t quite get a handle on the guy, and I’m sure that's what he’s aiming for. I do know a bit more about him though, so I suppose that's good. I went into the dorm and up to my room.  It wasn’t long before I found myself actually doing the homework that Klaus had assigned. _Not because I want him to be proud of me is it? Yup...entirely._ I was doing it for me, but a huge part of it was just to make him happy with me.  
     I remembered what he had said about my wand being off for me. _Was it too short? I can just use my hands right?_ It took me a couple tries, but I figured out it was easier to control my magic when I used my body as the tool. Since Amelia was already asleep, and I really didn’t want to wake her I was out on the balcony making little tornadoes over and over again, holding them a little bit more each time. Better be able to do it if I’m getting tested tomorrow. I was exhausted by the time I was ready for bed, but it was a good kind of tired. I was confident I can make little tornadoes at least. I was asleep almost before my head hit the pillow.


	4. Day 4: Overnighter

Chapter 4

     I wasn’t paying attention the next morning as I walked to class. My hand came up to cover a yawn, my eyes squeezing shut for a second as I moved a bit sluggishly down the main hallway. I was early, and there were not too many people around yet. I had plenty of time before class today, and I wanted to make sure I stopped by the library to get a book for reviewing Latin. I have almost an Eidetic memory. I can’t remember word for word like some people, but if I read something over a couple of times it sinks in completely. I can’t remember how many times that saved my butt in college. Words were always no problem. My issues came up with diagrams and mathematics. Numbers were always a problem.

     “Morning” a student called out by the classroom door as I walked by, my mind on wondering where in the library the Latin section would be.

     “Good Morning,” my response was an automatic reflex.

     “I’ve been waiting for you.” I stopped in my tracks as I suddenly recognized the voice I have been hearing so much of lately. The tone sent a little chill down my spine and not in an altogether unpleasant manner. I slowly turned to face the voice and found him staring back at me.

     “Prefect Klaus…?” _It is way too damn early in the morning to have to deal with him._ I was a little flustered. It was extremely unexpected to find him waiting at my classroom.

     “Good morning.” He cocked an eyebrow at me from that clean cut face of his.

     “You said that already. Come now.” Immediately I was thrown. I am really not awake yet.

     “Where are we going?” I asked. I mean Klaus is not a morning person. To see him here was more than a little odd.

     “To the courtyard.” He looked at me as if I should have already expected this.

     “What? Why?” I was still in the mode to get my book, and was a little irritated at having to stop.

     “For the morning training.” The Prefect smiled at me, and I got a really uncomfortable feeling about the day. I stared at the imposing figure of the Prefect before me.

     “You can’t be serious....?” I muttered half to myself before completely giving in. “Fine.” I stated.

     Klaus looked at me with a completely unreadable expression on his face for a minute before his eyes narrowed suspiciously at me “You are awfully obedient this morning.” I sighed heavily, pushing a stray strand of hair back behind my ear.

     “It’s not as if I will get any better if I don’t practice. As it stands right now I am not going to pass as bad as my practical magic is currently.” I shrugged at him, stating the obvious.

     “Precisely.” Klaus nodded in assent and started walking “It is good that you know and are aware of your own shortcomings.” I followed him out towards the courtyard.

     “I am NOT that bad. I just need more practice is all.” I grumbled as I walked behind him, watching his cloak sway, and staring at his broad back. He kept up the conversation as we headed down the hall, surprising me even more. Klaus has never been one to be ‘chatty’.

     “No, you are not that bad.” I almost struggled to keep up with his long strides. “There might actually be a way for you to pass if you try hard enough.” I could hear the wicked grin in his voice, and I stared at the back of his head.

     “What are you getting at?” I couldn’t keep the suspicious tone from my question.

     He shrugged in an offhanded manner. “I am going to make sure to give you special lessons in the morning. Be prepared for it.”

     “Oh.  Thank you Sir.” I had to begrudgingly admit that he was putting his own time in to help me out, so I kept the sarcasm actually out of my voice. It was tough though. I get the feeling he was enjoying himself a bit too much. In his own way, it almost sounded like he was trying to encourage me.  I couldn’t help but feel a little happy at the thought I would be able to spend more time with such eye candy, even if his attitude can be a bit abrasive.

     We made it out to the courtyard and settled into the same place we were at yesterday, just a bit out of the way and off to one side. “We will continue with the tornado spell from yesterday. You did practice it, correct?” It looked as though he expected me to have gone right to bed last night.

     “Of course.” I huffed at him, “O Ye of little faith.”

     He crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at me, completely unconvinced. “Show me.” he commanded.

     I raised my arms and closed my eyes, completely confident in my current ability. Remembering what I had practiced yesterday, I went into the still part of myself that held my power.

     “Where’s your wand?” Klaus’s voice cut in on my concentration, and I opened my eyes to look at him.  The disapproving frown on his face was becoming a normal fixture. “Are you so unprepared for class today that you forgot your wand as well?” He was ramping up to another scathing lecture already. _Yup. Not a morning person_.

     “I didn’t forget it” I tried to explain. “I don’t need it.” I gave a small slow smirk as I watched the disbelief flicker across his face. I centered myself as he wiped his face back into that unreadable facade. I held the image of what I wanted perfectly in my head, and pointed the index finger of my left hand. “Turbo Ventos!” I shortened the incantation, as I didn’t need the full one anymore now that I had gotten rid of one of my problems. That being of course, my wand. The tiny tornado appeared at the tip of my finger and wobbled a bit. I pushed more power into it, just a trickle to completely stabilize the casting. Prefect Klaus looked at me a little surprised.

     “I didn’t think you would be able to do that.” I looked over at him with a small grin on my face as I kept a portion of my concentration to holding the tornado in place.

     “You keep underestimating me,....Sir.” I couldn’t keep the self-satisfaction from my voice. I held the spell for about a minute before releasing and letting the little tornado spin itself into nothing. I lowered my arm and looked over at the Prefect triumphantly.

     “It looks like you practiced after all.”he was very satisfied with my progress and it was apparent. “Good work. You seemed to have found one of your issues.” I couldn’t keep the smile from my face. He pondered for a minute. “It didn’t occur to me that getting rid of your wand would actually help your control.” He studied me, with slightly narrowed eyes. “I am glad that you were able to get the practice you needed in.” he actually smiled at me. “It’s amazing what you can do if you put your mind to it. Keep it up.” _Did….did he actually Praise me?_ I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

     “Yes, sir!”

     “Alright. Try doing it again.” He looked at me expectantly.

     “Eh?” My smile fell into confusion.

     Klaus gave me a slow challenging smile. “Well you can’t expect me to know that it’s not just a fluke to do a casting without a wand only once.” His smile darkened into something almost sinister. “You have plenty of time to do about five more before class.”

     I stared at him with the complete realization that I had agreed to all of this. I pushed my sleeves up and readied myself to cast the tornado again. “You are such a hard-ass, you know that? I’m going to be completely exhausted before my day even starts.” I complained loudly, thoroughly out-of-sorts.

     “Boo Hoo, get to work.” He smirked at me knowing I had no choice if I wanted to pass my Judgment. “You can always give up…”

     I couldn’t tell if he was serious or challenging me but there was no way I’d take the bait. “Not on your life.” I gritted my teeth and proceeded to cast again, much to Klaus’s satisfaction.

     When I finally got back to my desk to start my classes for the day, I sat down and planted my face into the top if it. I gave a hearty sigh when I realized this was just going to be my norm. I am not used to all this mental exercise. _I’m whooped._

     “Well you look about three shades of dead today.” I slowly turned my head towards the voice speaking to me, and saw the handsome face and sparkling green eyes of Luca. I was so worn out already that I almost couldn’t appreciate how yummy he always looked.

     “Oh, Morning Luca…” I said almost to the desk. I slowly sat up and looked at the class delinquent. I hadn’t seen him since I left him shocked on the stairs yesterday. “You doing alright?” I asked quietly, a little concerned about what I said to him yesterday.

     His emerald green eyes met my blue ones as he thought about my question and then blatantly ignored it. He crouched down so that his face was level with mine, an odd smile coming to his lips. “You are a fascinating creature, you know that?” His hand reached out and pushed a stray strand of hair back from my face. _What the Hell?_ I jerked back from him in surprise, my face displaying the shock at his sudden words and actions. I couldn’t help the blush that crossed my cheeks, and Luca snickered. “I need to do things like that more often.” he seemed almost surprised. “I think your reactions to me are so damn cute, Princess”

     Now I have to admit, I am attracted to Luca. It’s part of what makes all this so hard. I love each and every one of the boys in different ways, but I’m completely taken by Klaus. I’m not dead though. _I think I am really in trouble._

     “Leave her alone, Luca” Luca stood up at the sound of Elias’s sharp tone as he stepped into the classroom. Elias walked up to my desk and folded his arms across his chest in a disapproving manner. The gesture reminded me completely of Klaus. 

     Luca ignored him, and Elias’s face got more than a little stormy with displeasure. Luca looked at me with a mixture of interest and promise in his eyes, and My heart skipped a beat. “We’ll continue this later” He said to me, his hand moving to touch the side of my face.

     Elias grabbed his hand in a flash before Luca was able to touch me. Luca snarled at Elias, forcibly wrenching his arm from the grip on his sleeve.

     “Stay out of this Elias!’ Luca growled in menace, the hostility between the two going up a notch. “It’s not as if your brother has claimed her.” My eyes widened at the implications. _Was Elias protecting me because of Klaus?_ Luce and Elias stood toe to toe in a stare down before Luca broke off.

     “Tch. I’m outta here.” Luca headed out the door just as the bell for class was going to ring.

     Elias looked down at me concerned. I waved him to his seat, even though I was a little shaken by what had happened. I need to process before thinking further.

     “I’m fine Elias. Thank You.” He nodded and went to his seat and I was left to ponder exactly what the hell was going on as the bell rang to begin class. My magic power was still in the process of recovering from this morning's grueling session so I vehemently hoped we wouldn’t be doing any practical magic exercises. To my surprise, Headmaster Randolph was teaching class. It was unexpected that the headmaster would also teach but it turned out he was quite a good professor. The class was on Gedonelune history so I tried to pay attention. It's not like it's a strong subject for me, but luckily I was able to give the correct answers to questions when called on.

     The lecture was on the East Forest and Tower of Sorrow. The tower is basically a mausoleum for the Dragon of Time, who was the companion of the First King of Gedonelune, and the land’s founder.  Three mages were set to guard the tower, and the school was built to train all the mages to come after, so that the three best in the kingdom would always be there to protect it.  The Headmaster himself, is one of the Three to currently protect the tower. The East forest itself is powerfully enchanted so that it makes it almost impossible for anyone to get to the Dragon at the top of the Tower. Going to the tower through the forest was grounds for expulsion from the Academy. Provided the forest itself didn’t kill you first, in any number of creative and equally deadly ways.

     My feet reluctantly dragged my sorry ass to the Prefect’s office after classes. “I’m coming in,” I said as I halfheartedly knocked on the door. Klaus looked up at me from the papers he was going over, as I entered.

     ‘Class over already?” I nodded. Satisfied, Klaus stood up and grabbed his cloak. “Let us go then.” I had an idea but asked anyway.

     “Where are we going?”

     “Just keep quiet and follow me” Klaus ordered as he stepped from the office. I sighed and hurried after him, not exactly thrilled. _Tonight is going to kill me._

     I already knew what was up, due to today being one of my favorite days in the game. Provided of course it went the same. That idea spurred me on as I followed Klaus. Maybe it won’t be the same. I thought this with equal parts of anticipation and dread. We ended up in a giant building made entirely of transparent glass panels.

      “This place is amazing!” I gawked in awe at the sheer size of the structure we were currently in. My imagination in the game, came nowhere near to the reality of the building I was now in. It was like being inside of a terrarium the size of three football fields. The air was warm and humid, perfect for a greenhouse, although I had never seen or imagined one of this size. I thought immediately of being inside a sparkling crystal filled with exotic plants. The multitude of different scents of flowers and earth combined and pleasantly captured me in their embrace. Greenery and leaves covered almost every inch of the area, leaving only the pathways and benches bare, still spilling into the spaces in the corners.

     “This place is absolutely breathtaking.” I murmured, my eyes darting here and there at the different plants.

     “This is the Academy Greenhouse. They grow all kinds of rare magical plants here.” Klaus explained. “You are interested in the subjects of magical creatures, magic potions and medical magic correct?” He read my file again. I’m not sure if I need to be flattered or cautious.

     “Yes. That is correct” I assured him.

     “What about plants?” he asked me. I didn’t even have to think.

     “Considering most potions and medical magic can make use of plants as either spell components or direct application, I would definitely say that plants interest me.” I grinned at Klaus. “I did do a lot of work with plants back home, so I while I am not an expert, I am not completely unknowledgeable.”

     The Prefect was satisfied with my answer. “Good. Then today I will be giving you a hands on lecture concerning magical plants.” I cheered up considerably. _This might be fun_. “If you are interested in a subject, it might stick in your head a bit better and…” Klaus hesitated a little before continuing. “I thought you might enjoy it”. His back was to me as he spoke, already walking to an area he wanted to start at, so I wasn’t able to judge any possible additional meaning from his words. He sounded sincere, so I took it at face value. He is being completely serious with his lessons for me.

     I was a little surprised, and it made my heart constrict a little in my chest at the thought that he might actually care. I didn’t have to even think about why he sped up my heart rate so easily. I had been in love with his character it seems like forever, and getting to actually know the man himself was both a treat and a trial. _I never thought this would be easy._

     We eventually came around to a large plant at the edge of the far side of the greenhouse. The plant itself was out in the open, carefully tended so that other plants around it wouldn’t crowd it out. The Flower was a good two feet in diameter, and stood as high as Klaus’s waist. It’s beautiful deep red and orange color shone in the light streaming through the glass walls, a sweet flowery scent rising from it.

     “This flower only shows red and orange when basking in the sunlight. It is called the Solnox, with ‘Sol’ meaning sun, and ‘Nox’ meaning night.” Klaus moved slightly to one side as I approached the large bloom.

     “I remember hearing about this one.” I responded. “It turns a deep royal blue at night in the moonlight, correct?” I looked up at Klaus for confirmation. He nodded.

     “Very good.” He said as I reached out and stroked the petals softly.

     “I wish I could see that.” I said.

     Klaus shook his head. “Unfortunately, you will have to see a picture of it in one of the books at the library. They close the greenhouse at dusk.”

     Klaus continued on to point out various different plants and trees that made up the ecosystem inside the greenhouse. From the common herbs I knew by heart, to the tall and stately Arcanium trees, used to make magic tools and letters like the Acceptance Letter I had met when I came to the Academy, and talking Grimoires of magic knowledge. I had fun, and the information I got from Klaus’s lecture seems like it will be easy for me to remember.

     “And that is what this plant is primarily used for.” Klaus concluded. I smiled happily.

     “ I had no idea that there were so many plants here that I had not heard of before.” I had gotten a ton of information about the plants in this new world of mine. A Lot of them I already knew. The ones the same as from my dimension were easy. I had taken a lot of plant identification and biology classes in college. I was surprised at how many magical plants were in this dimension however.

     “This is actually just a small sample of all the plants that have magical and medicinal uses. There are many that are too common to be found here, and others that can be too dangerous to cultivate in this manner.” I stared at Klaus as I asked my next question.

     “How is it you know so much about magical plants?” I asked, sincerely curious about the answer. “Do you study them?” Klaus shrugged.

     “Not in particular. I just know about them.” He thought about it for a minute. “I tend to remember things I have read.” I was surprised.

     “You have an Eidetic memory? Damn.” I shook my head. “Mine is close but I don’t have full word for word recall.” I stared at Klaus and grinned. “No wonder I can’t get into your head.”

     He seemed lost in thought for a minute, and turned from me. “As far as you know,” I almost didn’t catch his mumbled words.

     I looked around me, noticing the dimming light as dusk fell. “Um, Klaus?” I asked. “I didn’t notice until now but it's starting to get dark. Shouldn’t we be heading back?”

     “Hmm?” Klaus was startled out of his thoughts, and he paused. He looked at me and at our darkening surroundings, an almost frantic look on his face.

     “Not good.” He whispered as he rushed toward the greenhouse entrance. A feeling of mixed dread and elation filled me as Klaus pulled on the handles of the now locked tight doors. “Open up!” he shouted. I was almost startled when the doors talked back.

     “Bugger off! I’m going to sleep.” The doors sounded like a cranky old man, and Klaus tried to reason with them.

     “Do you mind letting us out? We lost track of time.” Klaus almost gritted out the words attempting to be polite in order to get his way.

     The doors, while they did respond to the courtesy in Klaus’s voice, weren’t agreeing. “No can do, sir. We will open at 7am”

     Klaus started to get angry. “You will open up before I blow you open” He said almost shouting.

     The greenhouse door was not impressed. “There is no need to get violent, you just have to wait. I am under the Headmaster’s magic to lock up exactly at nightfall, so get used to it.”

     “This is ridiculous!” Klaus threaded his hand through his hair in exasperation.

     “Nevertheless Sir, I cannot open my doors for anyone. I will open promptly at 7 in the morning. Now goodnight.” And the door went silent.

     Klaus slammed his fist against the door jam. “Dammit!” I studied his face in the waning light, as he turned back to me still seething.

     “We’re stuck in here aren’t we?” I crossed my arms across my chest, as he ran his hand through his hair again. Klaus looked around a little before his gaze settled on me.

     “You are going to miss your curfew. I’ll inform your Housemother with a magic note.” He proceeded to scribble hastily on a piece of paper and tossed it up into the air. The note transformed into a butterfly, squeezed through an opening in the roof, and flew off. “That should do it. I’m sure she will understand our situation since she trusts me.”

     A little ball of butterflies decided right then to settle in my stomach. _Yeah, but do I really trust you?_ “You’re sure that's going to reach her?” I had never seen a magic note but I wasn’t about to tell him that.

     “Of course.” he had calmed down to his usual stoic demeanor. “Quite the fix we’ve gotten ourselves into.”

     I couldn’t contain my surprise. “We?” I kinda grinned as he looked a bit uncomfortable. “Isn’t this -your- fault? Granted I really didn’t expect it of you.”  _I'm lying. I COMPLETELY expected it._

     “I’m not perfect. Even I lose track of time.” He grumbled back at me. “I do think I need to apologize for the trouble though.”

     I waved him off casually. “Not necessary.”

     I did get a little insight though from all this. He has a tendency to be excessive when he scolds others, but he’s just as hard on himself as well. A perfectionist usually has issues when things don’t go exactly their way, but in his head he was trying to reinforce corrections he was trying to make. Not exactly in a way people would understand though. He tends to be more direct than subtle.

     “Let's head over to the bench other there,” He pointed to a bench a little ways off. It's going to be really dark soon, and the moonlight should make it a little brighter there. We both sat down on the bench in the center of the greenhouse. I was well aware of the deep shadows that surrounded us, and the fact that my biggest achilles heel was sitting right next to me did absolutely nothing to calm my nerves. A rustling a little ways off, had me jumping straight up from my seat, a startled yip breaking through my lips.

     “Scaredy cat.” Klaus remarked as he sat quietly looking at me. “You had better get used to it, we are sleeping here tonight.” His statement did nothing to calm my nerves. I tried to explain away my nervousness, as if I was afraid of the dark. _I was, but not by much._

     “My imagination can get the best of me at night sometimes,” I admitted. Leaves rustled again not far away and a short scream was yanked from my lips, my heart beating fast. _I absolutely hate unfamiliar places._

     Klaus sat up from his lounging position on the bench. “Oh come on, you’re being foolish. It’s not as if something is going to jump out to eat you.”

     “H-Hey, I’m a bit afraid of the dark okay?” I surprised myself with that revelation and instantly regretted saying anything as a playful grin stretched across his face.

     “Oh, really?” His voice deepened and took on a teasing tone. _Uh, Oh_. I covered my mouth with my hands as if I could take back what I just said. I got a bad feeling as he leaned in closer to me. “You know, there is a rumor that a ghost of a woman haunts the headmaster’s office” he said in a conspiratorial whisper.  I watched him carefully, knowing he was purposefully trying to scare me now.

     “What about her?” I practically whispered the words. I didn’t miss the wicked grin that spread across his teasing face.

     “Oh? Now I thought you would be too scared to hear about her.” I really didn’t want to hear the story, but at the same time he was having fun.

     “I’m already scared, and why not, scary stories can be intriguing right?” I tried to bolster myself with bravado.

     “If you are sure,” he nodded, still grinning at me. “It's not actually a scary story. Just students have seen this strangely beautiful woman going into the Headmaster's office, but she never comes back out.”

     I thought I knew who the woman was, and calmed down a little. “It's just a rumor though right?”

     Klaus shrugged, his violet eyes sparkling with mischief. “She was seen just last week.”

     Just then a rustling came from the bush right next to me. In a panic, I sprung into Klaus’s lap and clung to him for dear life. I didn’t realize what exactly I was doing, whimpering as I balled my fists in his shirt, and buried my face against his chest.

     “H-Hey, let go!” he grabbed my hands with his, as I shook my head against him.

     “Hell, No!” I exclaimed. “I can’t. I’m good right here” I was shaking almost uncontrollably with adrenaline.

     “Yes, you can! Just let go of me already!” It almost sounded like he was in a panic himself, as I was completely planted across his thighs. “W-what is the matter with you?” it was the first time I heard him sound so unsure of himself.

     I breathed in, my face at the base of his neck and chest. I smelled the pure clean scent of his skin, and my heart started pounding for reasons that had nothing to do with fear. “This is entirely your fault!” I rounded on him to alleviate my discomfort, but no way was I willing to move yet. “You are the one scaring the hell outta me!” I looked up at him,and he was at a complete loss, his face flushed a crimson I had never expected to see on him.

     “Now, don’t try to blame this on me!” he choked out the words. The branches on the tree next to us suddenly shook violently, and I gripped him tighter, my hands going around his shoulders and I buried my face in his neck.

     “No, no, no….” I whispered, my mind in a fresh panic.

     “Marie! Marie! Snap out of it” His voice cut through the fog in my mind and I looked in the direction he was pointing. “It’s a bird, see?” There in the tree was a brightly plumed pink and blue parrot.

     “A bird?” I was still breathing hard.

     Klaus spoke in a calm tone, attempting to sooth me. “Yes, a bird. The academy takes in and raises rare birds along with the plants here.”

     “Really?” I slowly calmed down, relaxing my death grip on his shoulders.

     Klaus kept speaking, his voice calm and reassuring, as if he was talking to a wild animal. “That one is from the southern regions of Gedonelune.”

     My panic started to subside, and I laid my head back onto his chest in relief. The Prefect cleared his throat.

     “How long do you plan on holding me for, exactly?” There was a slight waver in his voice and it was then that the position I was in hit me square in the face. “Get off me already,”

     My face burned with heat, as I realized I was firmly planted in his lap. The little slut in my head protested loudly as I stammered a “I-I’m sorry!” and scrambled off his lap to sit at the other side of the bench as far as I could get from him. _What the Hell was I doing?!  What have I done?!_ My pulse raced and my face continued to flame as I hid my head in my hands and attempted to calm myself from the rush of hormones that flooded my system.

     “Can’t believe it.” Klaus muttered to himself at the other end of the bench. He completely avoided my gaze and turned his face away from me clearing his throat.   _Wait a minute….Is he actually….Nah. Can’t be._ For a minute I actually thought he might have enjoyed my clinging to him a bit too much. “Enough excitement for one night. Let’s sleep. There’s nothing else to do anyway.”

I bit my tongue, as I could think of a ton to do, at night, in the dark, alone with him. I swallowed hard.

     “You take that side, I’ll stay here.” He said. I tried looking everywhere but at him.

     “Okay.” I was sure he thought that I was worried about my virtue but truth be told I was more worried about his. Apparently I had no problem jumping right into his lap thats for sure.

      “Hey,” he said softly, “ the Solnox is changing color.”

     “Hmm?” I looked over at the Solnox flower we were talking about earlier, and watched as the color drained from the fiery red and orange to the shivering royal blueish- purple as it soaked in the rays of the moon. I was awestruck. “It’s so beautiful.”

     “Being stuck in here was good for one thing at least.” Klaus agreed. The smell of the Solnox changed as the color did, going from the bright flowery smell to more of a citrus musk. For some reason, that scent calmed me down further. “You were screaming like a kid a minute ago and now you are smiling” He shook his head at me in amazement. “ You are so weird.”

     I chuckled lightly in protest. “I am not weird.” I tried to make myself comfortable as I started getting sleepy.

     “Yes you are, he insisted, “Your expressions change like the wind.” he continued, almost half talking to himself as if he was doing a string of consciousness exercise. “I knew you were strange the moment I met you. I felt that when I went to pick you up, and again when we became buddies. Yesterday during training, and today stuck in here.”

     I closed my eyes and attempted to listen carefully to what Klaus was saying, pretending to be asleep. His deep voice was soothing to me, and calmed me like nothing else ever did.

     “Looking at you, I can see being together with you.”

     I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, and it was all I could do to pretend to be asleep. My heart leaped in my chest, and my pulse raced.

     “I’ve never had someone ‘get me’ like you do.”

     My eyes were tightly shut and I forced my breathing to be calm and even as my mind whirled over what I heard from him.

     “Damn,” he muttered. “Asleep already?” I heard Klaus readjust himself on the bench to get more comfortable.

_Screw this, I’m getting comfy._ I let myself fall slowly so that I was lying on top of him, my head using his chest for a pillow as I breathed deeply, my hand lying on his chest.

     “W-Wha…?” Klaus didn’t even finish his statement before sighing. He moved a little and I felt the drape of fabric settle across my back, as Klaus covered us both using his cloak as a blanket.

     I was tired, and now pleasantly warm from the heat of Klaus’s body against mine. I moved a little getting myself into a comfortable position, my left leg moving to lie over and between his. The movement apparently popped the first couple buttons on the shirt of my uniform as I felt the fabric give way to a cool breeze across the tops of my breasts. I heard a sharp intake of breath from him as he suddenly tensed, and I smiled a little.

     “How on earth am I going to get to sleep like this?” he muttered to himself at a whisper. I felt him relax as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Day 5:  Confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some major storyline spoilers in the next few chapters, including those of some of the other guys. I've been tacking crap together randomly :) From this chapter on it gets better (or worse, depending on your viewpoint) with the adult content.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 5

     A beautiful clear water spring sparkled in the moonlight, as a unicorn drank deeply. It looked up at me, its deep blue eyes turning crimson red. Its horn gleamed and dripped with blood as it looked as if it would charge me.  Suddenly, Klaus was there. He pulled me into his embrace and the Unicorn and the spring fell away like nothing.

     “Don’t worry, I’m here.” We were lying together, his body underneath mine. My hands roamed across his chest, opening his shirt, one button at a time, caressing the skin bared to my gaze. My hands moved slowly, teasing, as I lowered my head and kissed his chest. I felt his breath hitch, and smiled, happy that I was affecting him. I wanted to see that look again. That hungry look I saw in his office.

     “Marie.” He whispered my name in that deep husky tone of his, the one he uses when he wants to get my attention. I slid my tongue across his chest, feeling the muscles bunch beneath me in reflex, tasting the salt from his skin. _I have wanted to do this since I first saw him. Yummy._ My hand moved lower, slowly moving from his chest to across his stomach, his muscles flinching as my hand roves caressing his body. My lips and tongue trail across his chest, a groan coming from his lips, and I can feel his heartbeat accelerate. My teeth scrape lightly across his nipple, as my hand fingers the waistband of his pants.

     “Marie!” He basically shouts my name and grabs my hand, stopping my continuing exploration. Slowly I come back to consciousness, slipping loose of the grip of the dream, delicious as it was.

     “Oh, Gods. Please tell me you’re awake.” Klaus’s husky voice pants from right above my head. I slowly realize that my dream and reality were clashing. I was lying across Klaus, his chest completely bared to my gaze. His body was quivering slightly, his hand had a death grip on my wrist, my fingers were stopped just short of his belt buckle. I quickly realize that what I had been doing in the dream I had been doing to Klaus in my sleep. I have apparently been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. _I did it, I better own it._

     “Hmmm?” I placed a kiss on his chest, and felt and heard his breath hitch again. “I am now.” I said looking up at him, his face only inches from mine. He looked down at me, violet eyes smouldering with repressed heat, a flush across his cheeks as he realized I was fully conscious for the last kiss I placed on his skin. His face was so damn handsome. I partially sat up and he released my wandering hand, which immediately went to playing with a button on his shirt as I stared at the expanse of broad chest under me. My eyes calmly met his shocked ones.

     “You must be doing that on purpose…” he growled slightly, his violet eyes narrowing. I raised an eyebrow at him.

     “Well, I don’t think I would be doing this by accident.” I grinned slowly, as my hand slid across the skin of his chest, dipping under his shirt. His eyes widened at me, surprised by my sudden boldness. “Although, I do think I have got to be still dreaming.” His voice was still husky and almost pained.

     “Is it a habit of yours or something to rub your hands all over men’s bodies?” His sharp words made me flinch a little.

     “Well now I know I am awake. My dream Klaus wouldn’t have stopped me.” I sat up, the cloak he had put over us pooling at my waist on the bench. Klaus sat up and proceeded to button up his shirt and vest, and rearrange his tie. I took my hair down, combing it through with my fingers. I looked at Klaus as he straightened his clothes, peering through my curtain of hair. He was staring at me, the heated look in his eyes completely at odds with putting -on- his clothes. I smiled to myself, my heartbeat starting to race again just looking at him. _Is that icy demeanor of his starting to crack?_ Klaus stood up facing slightly away from me. When he started talking, I wasn’t sure why.

     “First of all, it was you who leaned and climbed on me.” Klaus finished straightening his tie, the look in his eyes slightly muted as he spoke. “Secondly, I didn’t do anything to you. I never laid a hand on you.”  

     I looked at him calmly from my spot on the bench. “Yeah, I know. Damn shame…” His eyes widened, and all of a sudden I felt like I needed to apologize. “Look,” I starting talking not exactly sure where I was going to go with it. “I really was dreaming….at first.” He raised an eyebrow at me and I got the feeling that anything less than the absolute truth was going to get my ass in trouble, and not necessarily the good kind. I finished with my hair securing it in a low ponytail. “I kinda got carried away, and you seemed to like it in the dream, and oh helllll….” I trailed off as his eyes widened.

     “Wait,” he said his voice so husky I had to look at him. “You were dreaming about me?” I couldn’t even answer him, I looked away instead after nodding assent to him quickly. It seemed to rock him back a bit, but he recovered all too soon. He stepped up to me and grabbed my chin with his hand, forcing me to look directly at him. His voice lowered to a velvet whisper, “You were really dreaming about me?” His eyes seemed to search my face for something. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry.

     “Yes. I-I’m sorry, Sir” He released me and stepped back. I continued my apology anyway. “I shouldn’t have been touching you without your consent.” Why the hell I was all of a sudden embarrassed about my behavior I wasn’t sure. Maybe it was the lukewarm response. “Okay, I have had more than enough of this conversation.” I stood up and the heavy fabric of Klaus’s cloak draped around me. I vaguely remember his placing the cloak over us as I drifted to sleep last night. I asked for confirmation.“Did you put this on me last night?” Klaus nodded.

     ”I didn’t want you to get cold. If you were out sick and missed class it would hurt my grades, too.” He sounded so reasonable. “Besides, you can’t afford to get sick if you plan to practice and pass the test.” Strangely enough he wasn’t able to look me in the eyes all of a sudden. He completely avoided my gaze.

     “Whats wrong?” I asked him.

     “What?” he looked at me briefly, his eyes sliding away from me again.

     “You always stare right at me when we talk…” I said looking at him in puzzlement. He actually turned a little red.

     “You wouldn’t like to look at yourself either if you had a mirror.” He said not looking at me still.

     “What?” His eyes flicked back to me then away again. I looked down at myself and realized while he didn’t touch me at all, my shirt was almost completely open, only a single button still holding the shirt closed but barely. The black lace of my bra was completely visible, cradling the creamy swells of my very ample buxom. _Oh. The girls wanted to come out and play._ The conversation about his reassuring me he didn’t touch me now made absolute sense. He turned away from me, visibly shifting his stance and giving a slight cough.

     “I’m leaving. The door is open now. You might want to get to the dorm and make yourself presentable” Snatching his jacket and the cloak from my shoulders, he all but ran from the greenhouse.

     It was all I could do to stay quiet, and not break out in peals of laughter. I was so happy I was practically giddy. Klaus was actually having a problem with seeing my bra? I did not miss the subtle readjustment and he had turned away from me rather quickly. _Damn. I missed it._ I was so worried about thinking he was offended at my boldness, that I completely dismissed the idea that he might actually have been uncomfortable with being aroused by me. _Had I actually affected him that much?_ It was almost too much to hope for. And after four days only? Well if he didn’t love me fine, I can take a healthy dose of lust.

     I grinned from ear to ear as I hurried to the dorms for a shower and to change before classes. Class this morning was to be held out in the main courtyard. Why on earth do I have to have an outdoor class after the night I just had? _The Gods hate me._ I stifled a yawn, and smirked a little thinking if I had little sleep, Klaus probably had even less. I yawned widely, not even bothering to suppress it this time.

     “Well that was a big one” I turned to look at the person who commented and was not at all surprised to find Klaus standing there. Think of the devil, and he shall come.

     “Prefect Klaus” I smirked a little as I thought about his comment. “Are you saying I have a big mouth?” He stared at me with a guarded expression. _I see we are pretending last night didn’t happen. Fine._ “What are you doing here anyway?” 

     “Professor Schulyer had other business he had to attend to today, so I will be teaching your class.” I looked him over, noticing pointedly that he had no problem looking at me now when he spoke. _Confirms that one._

     “Really?” I wasn’t sure if Schulyer actually had something to do or not. Klaus gave me his characteristic smile, and I was surprised that it lit a small fire in the pit of my stomach. _Oh he is so damn dangerous to my health._

     “I am not going to go easy on you just because you didn’t get any sleep last night.” he cautioned. I wasn’t concerned. He didn’t get any sleep either. A moment later the bell rang throughout the grounds to indicate the start of class. “Alright everyone, gather here.” The students all clumped up in a semi-circle around the Prefect. “Professor Schulyer could not be here, so I am in charge of your class today.” _Practical magic again?_ I was surprised as Klaus continued. “Today's class will be physical education. We will be playing Ladiliz today.”

     A cheer of pure joy erupted from all the boys. It was as if the math class had been cancelled and instead they all got to play football, which wasn’t all in all a bad analogy. Ladiliz is one of the magical ball games played with a light ball, and the object is to throw the light ball into your opponent's goal. It reminds me of a type of soccer where you have to keep the ball floating instead of on the ground. While playing, you aren’t allowed to actually touch the ball. It has to hover above your hands. It takes a great deal of concentration and physical ability to win.The team with the most points wins and a point is scored when you get the ball through the opponent's goal. And of course I suck at it.  I was not looking forward to this at all. Klaus interrupted my thoughts as out of the blue he decided to ask me a question.

     “Since the game is played using a ball of light, what is basis word for all light spells? Miss Laurenzelle, the answer please.” Luckily, I knew the answer.

     “Lumen is the word used.” I responded. He nodded, quite pleased.

     “Good. Glad to see you are making progress.” I really didn’t want to see what he would have said if I screwed the pooch on that one. “Good Work” I smiled at the light praise, and was slightly concerned that just that little bit of attention would make me so damn happy. _I’m hopeless._

     “You will be breaking up into teams of five to play today.” One of the students spoke up.

     “Excuse me sir, but one team will be one person short if we break up that way.” Klaus nodded.

     “Then I will be playing on one of the teams.” I was more than surprised. _He’s actually going to play with us?_ The teams were all split and I ended up on a different team than Prefect Klaus. They set up the brackets in a tournament style, and lucky me, my team was knocked out of the running almost immediately.

     I sat on the ground to watch Klaus’s team play their first game. Apparently I was right. He IS good at everything. I had never seen him do anything even remotely physical, but those biceps and pectoral muscles I felt this morning didn’t get there by magic. He soundly proved that now. With blinding speed, he ran down the field, levitating the ball easily. He dodged through the defenders with such agility and speed it was as if everyone else was running in slow motion. Damn. He’s good. His body twisted like a spring as he neared the goal, and he threw the ball hurling it past the goal post with blinding speed, but it looked like it was going to miss its mark. Just when it looked like it would miss the goal altogether, the ball hooked, curved and dropped straight into the zone.

     “Man!” the student next to me exclaimed. “A curved ball? That's a pro move! How are we supposed to compete with that??” _Hmm. Color me impressed. Good at Magic AND Sports?_ It was almost like finding out your favorite football player also had a PhD in physics.

     “Alright!” Klaus called out “One point! Back to the starting position everyone!” My heart leaped and squeezed in my chest as I watched him play. So intent was I in watching Klaus play, that I almost didn’t notice the light ball from the second game going on was headed in my direction. I spotted it just in time, and it sailed harmlessly past me. It quickly rolled out of sight behind the main building.

     “Hey!” one of the students called out to me. “Can you grab the ball for us?” It was also a rule that you could only have one ball per game. They couldn’t make another one so I called out “Sure,” and rushed to grab it. I ran behind the building and looked for the stray light ball.

     It was there that I felt the malevolent aura, a skittering darkness that fell over me, goosebumps breaking out on my skin. I looked around, searching for the unseen threat I knew was lurking close by. _What the Hell?_ My eyes no longer looked for the ball of light, but searched frantically for the threat I could feel in the air around me. That was when I saw the shadow, a deep blackish-purple aura surrounding the human-like figure, malice seeping from its very being. I saw only twin red eyes, glowing back at me, and I felt the pull of my power being suddenly sucked away. I turned to run but my legs were glued to the ground. Everything started to shake, I saw Asuza, not far behind the shadow creature just as I lost my balance. As I started to fall, everything went dark.

     What felt like a moment later I slowly blinked my eyes open ,and a vision of Azusa came into view. Talking to the person I was apparently lying on.

     “Since you have her, I’ll take off. I don’t wish to be bothered.”  Azusa  promptly walked off. I craned my neck and saw the pretty green eyes of Luca looking back at me. He looked concerned, and I really didn’t know what had happened.

     “Are you alright? You took a nasty fall.” Luca said quietly. “Can you stand?” I didn’t really trust myself to speak yet, but nodded and accepted his help up. I staggered a bit, and he had me lean against the wall of the main building to help support myself. I tried to clear my head, I felt foggy, almost like I was dreaming.

     “What the Hell happened?” I asked. Luca didn’t look happy.

     "I came around the corner and Asuza was standing over you. He said you fell.” Luca didn’t look as if he quite believed that. I groaned, holding my head.

     “Ouch.” I could have sworn that I had seen something right before I blacked out. Luca smiled at me playfully, carefully holding onto my arm to keep me from falling.

     “I’ve had women fall for me before but you take the cake, Princess.” His attempt at a joke was lame but it worked. I chuckled a little,and Luca looked a little relieved. “What are you doing back here anyway? There’s no way you are cutting class…?” I detected a tinge of hope in his voice at that.

     “No, sorry Luca” I grinned at him. “Still not the type to cut class. I was chasing a Ladiliz ball” He snorted at me in derision.

     “I don’t think you are the type to do -that- kind of physical exercise either.” The delightfully wicked look in his eyes spoke volumes as to what type of physical exercise he was thinking of.

     I gulped as I realized just how close Luca was to me. His face was far too close, and I couldn’t back away with the wall at my back. Luca still had me by one arm, keeping me steady, but his other hand wound my honey blonde hair around his palm, seemingly admiring the texture and feel.

     “Uh, Luca? I-I should get back to class.” I attempted to slip away but he took a firmer grip on my arm. My face flushed again with heat. I hate that I blush for every guy I find attractive. _What a damn tell-tale sign._

     “Now there’s the look I was going for.” Luca practically purred, his voice a near whisper. “You know,” Luca seemed to get even closer to me. “Everytime you get that look on your face, I get the undeniable urge to kiss you.” _Uh, Oh._ My eyes widened, and my lips parted, my heart racing at the thought. _Think fast._

     “Luca, I really should go. I don’t want him mad at me.” I said quickly. Luca just grinned seductively.

     “Now, who on earth would ever be mad at a beautiful thing like you?” Luca stared at me with those emerald green eyes and I felt weak. _Oh this is SO not fair._ “Besides, I don’t think you should walk yet.”

     “What are you doing here??” There was a threat of leashed violence in Klaus’s voice. A dangerous edge I hadn’t heard before, and my face instantly drained of all color.

     Luca stiffened, as Klaus came up from behind and slightly to the side of him. Luca still held a lock of my hair, and slowly opened his hand, letting Klaus see what he was doing as my hair fell in a cascade from his palm back onto my shoulder. The look on Klaus’s face as he saw Luca held almost murderous intent.

     “I couldn’t find you so I came looking, Marie” Klaus ground out the words, staring coldly at where Luca still gripped my arm.

     “Prefect Klaus.” I said his name as almost a sigh.

     “What exactly is going on here?” Klaus demanded coldly, his violet eyes flashing to Luca’s emerald ones. Realizing I was still being held by Luca, I pulled my arm away from his grip and stepped toward Klaus.

     “I blacked out and fell. Luca saw me on the ground and was helping me. That's all.” Klaus still glared at the tall green haired young man next to me.

     “You are Luca Orlem, correct?” Klaus spoke in a low tone, one that I had come to recognize well. The voice that brooked no argument, and always sent a shiver down my spine.

     “And you are the Emperor Klaus, big brother to Prince Elias” Luca said. He stopped for a second and gave Klaus a glare of his own “You are almost as much fun to rile up as your little brother.”

     Without another word, Klaus walked up to me, took my hand and forcefully yanked me to his side. I was forced into Klaus’s chest, gripping his shirt tightly to steady myself, my heart thumping painfully against my ribcage.  

     “Come on,” Klaus growled. His deep, cold voice spoke volumes of exactly how pissed off he currently was. He stormed off while holding my hand, dragging me close behind him as he headed back to the courtyard.

     “Uh, Prefect Klaus?” Malice was still pouring off him in waves, but he stopped the second we were out of sight of Luca.

     “You fell. Are you hurt?” He turned to me concerned. His eyes no longer flashing, but soft and worried about my well-being. I just about melted where I stood.

     “I-I’m fine.” I stammered. “I think I hit my head is all” As if to prove my words false in a second, I stumbled a bit, Klaus catching me before I could fall a second time.

     “You are not at all fine. I’m taking you to the infirmary.” In a flash I found myself picked up, one strong arm behind my knees and the other around my shoulders' cradling me against his chest.

     “Klaus!” I shouted in protest, “I can walk just fine.”

     “Not a chance.” Klaus tightened his grip and stalked towards the infirmary. I threw my arms around Klaus’s shoulders and held on tightly. A bit of movement back behind us caught my eye and I turned my head to look.

     Luca stood with his back leaning up against the wall. He gave me a little wave, seemingly very at odds with the grimace on his handsome face. I turned away, more than a little confused.

     Klaus was still tense as he carried me into the infirmary and set me down on the edge of one of the beds. Professor Merkulova came in then and ushered Klaus from the room before tending to my head injury.

     By the time classes ended, I was feeling much better and headed to the Prefect's office for my training. As soon as I walked into the room, Klaus had me immediately sorting documents again. I didn’t mind, it was soothing busy work as far as I was concerned. Plus it gave me time to sort through what in the nine hells happened today. Klaus has been quiet all afternoon, a far cry from the massive ball of fury he was earlier, although it didn’t seem to be directed at me. _Holy Hell, Klaus is jealous!_ The light bulb went on even as I realized Klaus didn’t seem pissed at me for ending up missing, but his rage had been directed at Luca. _That lousy reprobate spurred him on too!_ I remembered the look on Luca’s face as he let my hair fall though his fingers, and how he purposely held onto me once Klaus came near. _Damn._ I finished my sorting and tried to engage Klaus if only a little bit. I had to confirm my theory.

     “Prefect? I am done with the documents.” I still couldn’t get the feeling of his muscles flexing beneath my wandering fingers this morning out of my head. Klaus set his pen down, and took off his reading glasses.

     “Good.” Klaus seemed to space out, not quite forgetting I was there, but deep in thought.

     “What next?” I prodded him a little, my eyebrow raising as I noticed he was definitely somewhere else.

     “What?” Klaus seemed to finally realize I was there. I stood in front of him, my hands on my hips.

     “What is wrong with you today? You are acting strange.” I folded my arms across my chest, knowing if I didn’t I would most likely end up sitting in his lap trying to soothe whatever it was that was wrong with him.

     “I am?” Klaus seemed to turn that over in his mind.

     “You are really not acting like your usual self.” I had a sneaking suspicion what was wrong with him was the same issue I was having. Flashbacks to this morning’s sensory overload had been plaguing me all day. A man with Klaus’s tightly wound control issues would certainly be thinking hard given all that has happened today.

     “I’m acting strange, huh? Maybe I am.” He stood up from his chair as if my pointing out the obvious had finally convinced him of something. He turned and stood directly in front of me and I put my arms at my sides, my hands twitching with the urge to pull him closer. My heart pounded and I was sure he could hear it. His beautiful violet eyes stared into my blue ones.

     “W-What’s wrong?” _Good grief, the guy is giving me a stuttering problem._

     “I may be the Prefect, but first I am a man with emotions just like any other.” Instantly, I knew he had been having the very same problem as I had all damn day. “I want to put those emotions before status, position and everything else.” My heart thumped painfully as I stared into his softening eyes. “When I first met you, I thought you were just some Bunnyhead bumpkin from the country, but being together has made everything interesting and entertaining. You don’t care who you offend, have a colorful vocabulary to say the least, and most of all, you don’t put up with me pushing you around unless it suits you.” He looked at me almost in wonder and I got weak in the knees. “I had almost given up on you until that first day of real training and I got to see a glimpse of the true wizardess you are hiding in there.” I raised an eyebrow, not quite believing what I was hearing. “You just kept coming back in here like some kind of stubborn idiot. Do you have any idea how few people will actually stand up to me?” he shook his head. “Miss Laurenzelle, let me ask you one thing….” Klaus actually, for the first time, almost looked a little unsure of himself. “Will you stay with me to the very end?”

     I was floored. The stupid innocent little girl that the game had for a main character, didn’t understand what Klaus was saying when he gave this speech. Fortunately or unfortunately for me, I was not some very young naive 20 year old virgin. I am a horny divorcee with a total of 65 years of memories and experience, and I knew exactly what this gorgeous, intelligent and socially awkward twenty-four year old man was asking. “What is your answer, Miss Laurenzelle.” _Well, he may be asking but he still has no patience._ The pure sincerity in his eyes made me step a little closer to him. He wasn’t expecting it. Overwhelmed with happiness I smiled at him.

     “Of course I will. I’d follow you to hell and back.” He was completely silent for a moment as if he couldn’t believe what I had said.

      “So you decide to stay with me?” It was as if he wasn’t getting it.

     “Yes!” _Kiss me, you fool!_

     “Well then we had better work hard so that you will be accepted into the Academy as a full student. I will do everything in my power to help you succeed.” he smiled down at me. “I am sure we will be great partners, Marie.” My insides melted. “From now on, just call me Klaus. There’s no need to be so polite. Do you understand?” Oh I understood alright. The little slut in my head was cheering and giving me a high five.

     “Now that is perfectly fine by me, Klaus” I pointedly used his given name, stared straight at his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist before looking up at him. His eyes flared wide before narrowing into a slow smolder.

     “I think I like you being so obedient.” His voice once again deepened to that husky tone as he took my arms and raised them up until they were around his neck and shoulders.

     “Don’t push your luck.” I whispered back, my voice deciding to leave me as Klaus slowly bent his head down towards me. A sigh escaped my lips, just as his met mine. He was tentative for only a second, before he confidently claimed my lips with his. His teeth worried at my lower lip, and when I gasped at the sensation, his tongue darted inside my mouth, twisting with mine. I whimpered my frustration as his kiss, filled with passion, proceeded to wind me up and leave me absolutely breathless, his tongue erotically flicking in and out of my mouth, perfectly mimicking exactly what I was craving. We broke apart, our breathing ragged, and he leaned his forehead against mine, attempting to regain a bit of his shredded control.

     “You should come with a warning label.” he attempted to relearn how to breathe as I smirked at him.

     “What? Extremely hot, handle with care?” he thought for a second, and grinned.

     “Appropriate.” he sighed and slowly stepped back from me. “We do still need to work on your lesson for the evening.” My face fell a little. _Damn, have to go back to work already? Tease_. He gave me a smoldering smile. “I must admit that a different form of lesson sounds better, but might not be the best course right now.” My heart hammered in my chest at the thought, as he turned away from me.”I grabbed this from the library for you.” He went over to the desk and picked up a leather bound tome from the wooden lacquered surface. He held it out for me, and I took it with a little reluctance. I read the cover and knew it was most likely the best book on Latin he knew.

     “Damn, couldn’t find the Kama Sutra, huh?” I said, looking at the book. It was Klaus’s turn to be a bit confused. The expression of uncertainty on his face was so unusual I liked seeing it.

     “Is that a book on Latin you are already aware of?” he asked. I shook my head with a grin.

     “Nope, not Latin. Good book though. Interesting read. It’s an ancient translation on philosophy and interpersonal relationships, but you might just wanna look at the pictures anyway.” I smirked as I looked through the book he had handed me, glancing at him as he sat back at his desk. He had a thoughtful expression for just a flash as he opened his notebook, made a notation and brought his attention back to me. _Is he really going to try and find the Kama Sutra?_ I chuckled a little and really hoped he could find it. _Would love to see the look on his face for that one…._

     “I would like you to go over the first three chapters in the Latin book as well as look over the chapter on magic circles in your Practical Magic textbook.”

     I nodded back to him, closing the book he had given me and putting it into my book bag. Deftly, I picked up my bag slinging it over my shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Klaus?” I asked.

     Klaus was busily looking over the paperwork on his desk, writing notations, his brow furrowed in concentration and I couldn’t help but smile a little. He was so worried about what I was going to say earlier that he couldn’t concentrate. While I was happy he got his work issues straightened out, I didn’t like being dismissed. _Problem for another day…._

     Klaus looked up from his work and I got a smile from him I hadn’t seen yet. Almost tentative, it was gentle, and caring and made my heart flop over and my breath catch in my throat. _Ok, if I can get a smile like that I can handle._

     “Oh I will most definitely see you tomorrow.” The smile faded to a suggestive grin that made the little slut in my head give a squeal. I matched his grin with one of my own before heading out the door with a casual wave.

     “See you then.” The heavy oak door closed behind me and I couldn’t help doing a little dance of joy with a huge smile on my face before I head back to the dorm.

     I sat at the small cherry wood desk, books piled up from class, and the Latin book open in front of me. I went back and forth, taking notes as I go through the chapter I am working on. I have already read through the material, now just setting it in concrete so to speak in my head.

     Amelia had been getting her stuff together for the next day and noticed I hadn’t moved from the desk in a couple hours. “That looks like some major studying there…”

     “Well, If I don’t study, there is a snowball’s chance in Hell of getting accepted with the grades I’ve had the last couple days.” I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my fingers. Grinning, and putting down the pen, I turned around to Amelia. “I can use a bit of a break though.” Amelia grinned back and pulled up her desk chair, plopping herself into it.

     “And how are things with the Emperor Klaus?” Amelia leaned forward anxious to get the dirt on the day.

     “As you can see by my mountain of homework he’s a sadistic bastard as usual.”

     “That is all from the Emperor?” The look of surprise on Amelia’s face quickly changed to one of dismay. “Damn, hon.” I waved it off as inconsequential.

     “No biggie, just a bit of reading and notes. But he does enjoy giving it.” I stretched and leaned back. “Things are actually starting to go well though.”

     “Oh?” Amelia caught onto that statement like a leech. “Spill it, Girl!”

     I couldn’t help but to chuckle at the look of intense interest on her face. Amelia jonesing for gossip was a spectacle to behold.

     “Well… let me see. He has started calling me by my name finally, and he actually told me to use his name as well, so thats something.”

     “Oh come on, ya gotta have more than that!” Amelia’s eyes lit up. “Don’t hold back! I can see it in your eyes, you figured out how to handle him didn’t ya? I mean you guys -were- locked in the Greenhouse all night last night…”

     “That was actually kinda fun.” I couldn’t help but think back to the events last night and the more interesting morning, inadvertently causing heat to rise in my face. Amelia didn’t miss that.

     “Fun, huh?” A sly smile teased across Amelia’s face. “Looks to me like it might have been more than just -fun-. Things like that tend to bring people closer you know.”

     “Yeah well the day was even more interesting.” I then proceeded to relay the events of the day, with Klaus taking over class, the incident with Luca, and Klaus’ subsequent reaction.

     “Oh wow!” Amelia was shocked. “Are you saying that the Emperor was actually jealous?”

     “It took me a bit but I really do think thats the case.”

     “It almost sounds like the Emperor finally fell in Love.” Amelia sat back with a stunned look on her face.

     “This afternoon when me met up for my tutoring, he did ask me to ‘Stay with him’.”

     “Well that sounds like a love confession to me.” Amelia smiled brightly. I couldn’t help but smile giddily back at her.

     “That was my thought. Well between that and our kiss, I think its safe to say that I’m now dating the Emperor.” It was obvious Amelia was floored.

     “He KISSED you?! You are kidding right?” I shook my head.

     “Nope, I am dead serious. Wait till the rumor mill grabs this one.” I laughed knowing people wouldn’t believe it for a hot minute.

     “Ohh…speaking of rumors” Amelia looked a little disturbed. “Have you heard that someone is killing pigeons -on the school grounds?” _Oh, Crap._

     “You’re kidding…” My mind flew, running through all the different story lines in Wizardess Heart. Killing pigeons was part of the dark magic casting in Klaus’ story from the game. In the game, however, the main character had the ability of time travel. _No way I have that, I would know by now._ Things are different, and I am not sure if it’s because its me, or if there is just that much difference between reality and fiction. _I am currently IN fiction…_ I shook my head to clear my strange thoughts.

     “So someone is killing birds on the school grounds?”

     “I know right? Its disturbing.” Amelia frowned. “Poor pigeons. I have a bad feeling about it though.”

     “I’d like to say its a rumor but I don’t know. Man I wish I had my cards…” I could really use my Tarot right now. Be so much easier to pinpoint what is up.

     “Cards? You mean Tarot?” Amelia asked.

     “Ya, I forgot my deck back home and I really have no way to get them.” _Thats definitely true._

     “You know, if you talk to Professor Merkulova, he can get you a deck. It’s one of the classes he teaches so a tarot deck is part of your supplies.”

     “Really?” I brightened up immediately. “I’ll have to get one from him then.”

     Amelia yawned, covering her mouth with her hand and blinked sleepy eyes at me.

     “Oh don’t start that! I have a bit more studying to do before I can hit the hay.” I frowned at her in mock anger, before smiling.

     “You finish up, I’ve had it” Amelia flopped on the top of her bed before burying herself in the covers. “Don’t stay up too late.”

     “Yeah, yeah.” I turned back to the desk and quickly lost track of time as Amelia’s light snoring echoed in the background.


	6. Day 6: Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Elias Help Marie with combat magic practice....  
> (Caution! Spoilers for several different game stories!) & Double caution on the adult content....just gets better (or worse depending on your viewpoint) from here on out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! Sorry it's taken so long to update! I got sucked into a different story for a while, but I'm back! Working on Day 7 now so hopefully I can get it posted in less time than this last one. Its a LONG chapter though so bear with me. Hard to write during the holidays but I hope to have chapter 7/ Day 7 done before Christmas. Thanks for Reading!

Chapter 6

Day 6 : Brotherly Love

     The day dawned bright and cheerful with birds chirping pleasantly outside the window. Sunlight streamed in through the curtains as I yawned and stretched. _Damn. Morning already?_ I lost track of time last night and it was really late by the time I had crawled my dead ass into bed. I checked the clock on the wall and it was about a half hour past when I usually woke up. _Oh Shit!_ The realization hit me like a ton of bricks, as I leapt from the bed and frantically went through my dresser. I grabbed a fresh set of matching undies in a deep red silk and lace and tossed them on the bed. As I did, I noticed Amelia was still in bed as well. _Apparently our alarm clock didn’t go off._

     “Hey, Amelia! Get up girl, we are going to be late!” I tossed a shoe at her as I ripped off my nightgown and rummaged through my dresser for my clean uniform.

     Amelia woke slowly, her pretty brown eyes squinting open. “Marie, today is a holiday…” her voice grumbled as she threw the shoe on her bed back at me. “You know?…a day I can sleep in?”

     I froze just as I finished clasping the clean lingerie and was about to put on my uniform. “A day off?” _Wait, what?_

     “Don’t you read the syllabus?” Amelia sighed and crawled further under the covers. “Breakfast is going to be buffet style until 10 am also, so I’m going back to sleep for a couple more hours.” _Well, Hell. Hmm. Klaus had said he would see me today._      

     I sat back on the bed with a heavy bounce realizing I didn’t have to be up yet either. I flopped backwards to lie on the bed, my long hair undone and pooling around me, and me only in the pretty red lace. _Guess I don’t need my uniform today._ I was just going to climb back into bed when I heard a tapping at the window. I don’t want that to wake Amelia. After waking her up once already, I didn’t want to do it again.

     I pulled back the heavy blue drapery and opened the window, and a very large great horned owl flew up onto the sill from where it was sitting on the balcony pecking at the window. “That is a big owl…” I whispered to myself. “Must be someone’s familiar?”

     “I am surprised that an idiot like you can even figure out that much.” Klaus’ voice came from the beak of the Horned owl and frankly startled the hell outta me. _Of course. Klaus’ owl._ My eyes narrowed at the owl in irritation.

     “You really aren’t a morning person are you Klaus? Any particular reason you are sending your owl this early in the morning?”

     “Since there are no classes today, there is much more time for training. Am I right?”

     “Seriously?” I wasn’t that surprised, and frankly the idea of having a full day with Klaus made me a bit excited. Apparently it didn’t sound that way to Klaus though.

     “What? You have a problem with it?” I sighed as thoughts of going back to bed evaporated.

     “No. I guess not.”

     “Good. Honesty and obedience are always good things.” I pouted at the owl, knowing that anything I said would be detrimental to my personal well being for the day.

     “In the vein of being honest, you are apparently not aware that I can see everything my familiar sees….”

     It took me a second for that to register. My hair was down, yes, but other than that, the skimpy silk and lace bra and panties didn’t cover much. I instantly grabbed the curtain next to the window and covered myself, my cheeks flaming. “Dirty trick, Klaus.”

     His seductive chuckle coming from the beak of the owl was disturbing. “I’ll see you in the Prefect’s office in 30 minutes.” With that, the large bird spread its massive wings and flew off.

     I took my time and got ready, brushing my long hair and putting it quickly up into the now signature twin tails. Since I didn’t need the uniform today I picked out a cute dark blue skirt and a pink button down top. I didn’t bother with the tights and instead went bare legged with a pair of ballerina flats. Cute and relaxed, although I wished for a pair of sweats. Long pants were nonexistent in my wardrobe. I admit, I was dragging my feet a little. A day off and here I am at the academy anyway. _Not like I wouldn’t have been doing anything other than studying._

     I knocked on the Prefects door twice. “It’s me.”

     “Come in.” Klaus’ voice sounded muffled through the wood of the door, and I turned the knob and entered. “You’re late.” It was a statement of fact, but he didn’t sound pissed off so I took it as a good sign.

     “Yeah, that's your punishment for making me get up so early, among other things.” My voice held a slight tint of annoyance, and it only made Klaus’ gorgeous face twist into a sly grin. I was a little surprised to see not only Klaus but Elias as well. “Morning, Elias”

     “Morning, Laurenzelle” Elias nodded to me in greeting.

     Klaus looked from one to the other of us. “You know each other, huh?”

     “We are in the same class.” Elias pointed out what should have been obvious since Klaus had already taught us both just the other day.

     “Oh. Thats right.” Klaus seemed a little disturbed but recovered quickly.

     I raised an eyebrow for just a moment and looked back and forth between the two of them. I hadn’t really seen the two of them together like this. It was a shock to the senses really. Almost enough to make me drool uncontrollably. Both had the golden blonde hair and piercing violet eyes, and it makes my heart skip a beat just to be around them. Klaus was roughly around six foot four and his brother only slightly shorter. Neither were wearing their uniforms, but man they still looked so damn yummy in casual, but still expertly tailored clothing. They both had the same builds, and other than the slight difference in age, they could have been twins. _This is SO not fair._ The little slut in my head was screaming something about playing with the both of them, and I had to mentally knock the bitch out before my mind went so far into the gutter I would say or do something I couldn’t take back.

     “What are you staring at?” Klaus asked, a disgruntled frown on his face.

     I swallowed hard, my heartbeat accelerating. I shook my head. “Nothing really. You are just both a whole lot alike…physically.”

     “We are brothers after all.” Klaus looked at me with his signature frown.

     “Of course.” It didn’t seem to bother Elias as much.

     “Yeah, but you are more like twins.” I mentally had to stuff the little slut back in her box before she woke back up….It wasn’t working. Klaus thought for a minute.

     “We have been mistaken for twins more times than we can count.” Elias nodded in agreement as Klaus continued. “Of course I am the more dignified and intelligent of the two so I have never been mistaken as the younger brother.”

     The look on Elias’ face spoke volumes, his eyes softened with unspoken misery, and a slight clenching of his jaw told me all I needed to know. It was apparent that Klaus tended to belittle his brother so often that he had become used to it.

     I couldn’t just sit there. “Klaus?”

     “Hmm?”

     “Quit being an asshole to your brother.”

     “Excuse me?” Klaus’ eyes darkened with irritation.

     “No, there’s no excuse for you.” I made my displeasure known as I sat on the sofa and crossed my legs, my tone of voice was as stern as I could get without raising my voice. My best friend used to call it my “teacher” voice. Both young men in front of me were surprised to say the least. “I won’t stand to listen to you berate your brother in front of me. Be mindful of what you say because I will not let you get away with it.”

     “Where is it any of your business how I talk to my brother?” Klaus was starting to ramp up into a full on lecture.

     Elias’ jaw dropped almost to the floor. I guess he had never heard anyone stand up to Klaus before let alone in his defense, _He better get used to it_. I grinned wickedly at Klaus.

     “Aww. You forgot already? I would think that you would remember making it my business yesterday…” Elias could not have looked more confused. _Poor kid._ “Besides…I just don’t like it. Buddy.”

     Klaus set his jaw and growled “Fine.”

     Elias’ eyes turned wide as saucers as he looked back and forth between Klaus and I.

     “I am going to get you back for this, Marie” The threat was so apparent in Klaus’s voice it brought a wince from his brother.

     My heartbeat accelerated almost painfully fast, my breath hitching in my throat as my imagination ran briefly wild as to how he would ‘get me back’.

     “Promises, promises.” I said with a smirk.

     Elias cleared his throat, knowing something was up, but naive enough to have no clue whatsoever. “Anyway…”

     “Right. A magic circle for summoning magical creatures is no easy feat.” Klaus went back into lecture mode.

     “But it doesn’t seem like there is much magical power needed to use a summoning circle.” Elias protested. “That may be true, but summoning a magical creature with more power than yourself is not easy. Not to mention the physical and mental stamina needed is tremendous.”

     If I remembered right, it was the experiment using summoning circles that caused Randy March to become petrified by a basilisk, and Serge Durandal took the blame as his buddy. Randy and Serge had been best friends with Klaus six years prior according to the video game I used to play. Everything that Klaus was cautioning Elias about had already happened to Randy and Serge with disastrous results. _I wonder if Klaus is going to say anything about that._

     “It would be worth the risk if you succeed…” Elias was still trying to put his point across.

     “And if it doesn’t? What then?” Klaus sounded more than stern. “You would put everyone around you at risk.”

     “I…” Elias became more unsure of himself than he had been.

     “I of course know better, but you are too weak and inexperienced to know why this is something you should leave alone.”

     “Klaus…” I couldn’t stop the threat in my voice, causing the Goldstein brothers to stop their conversation to look at me. “I told you to stop berating your brother.”

     Klaus defiantly crossed his arms at his chest and looked at me.

     “Maybe if you explain to Elias why this is a bad idea he’ll drop it.” It sounded sensible to me, but my pointing it out seemed to mean nothing.

     “I did just that. He has nowhere near the power and control he needs.” Klaus obviously had no intention of enlightening his brother. I sighed. _Foolish egotistical bastard_.

     “Fine. I’ll do it.” I completely ignored Klaus and looked at Elias. “Elias do you remember Klaus’s friends, Randy March and Serge Durandal?” Elias nodded. “Klaus is afraid that you might end up like Randy and Serge since they were experimenting with summoning circles when Randy was petrified by a summoned Basilisk.”

     Klaus dropped his arms from his chest clearly stunned. Elias quickly looked from me to Klaus.

     “Is this true?” Elias asked clearly rattled.

     Klaus quietly nodded to Elias as he stared at me, his eyes throwing daggers of suspicion obviously wondering how the hell I knew about it. “I just want to know how you happen to know this Marie.” Klaus asked.

     “I know more than you want to give me credit for.” I gave him my best blank expression, but I highly doubt he was going to let it slide. “Besides, Serge is around here somewhere.”

     Klaus looked more startled than I had ever seen him. “I just haven’t seen him yet” I admitted.

     “How do you even know what Serge looks like if you haven’t seen him?” Klaus asked.

     “Because you can’t miss him. How anyone can mistake a guy with cotton candy pink hair is beyond even me, and you know how dense -I- can be.” It was almost refreshing to see Klaus wince at that statement. “Of course, Serge calls himself Randy right now.”

     “Why the hell.…?” Klaus started to ask. I shrugged.

     “You are going to have to ask him. I’m not speaking for someone I haven’t met yet.”

     “This is all really weird, but if that is what really caused Randy’s….accident…I can see your point Klaus.” Elias spoke up finally, not sure about what was going on but finally understanding the why behind Klaus’s issues with the summoning circles. “I will put it aside for another time and work on the tool for it now.”

     “Good idea.” Klaus agreed.

     “Do you mind if I come back and talk about this at length later?” The unspoken questions in Elias voice caused Klaus to stare at me again as he answered his brother.

      “Anytime.” The words were drug out from Klaus reluctantly. _Oh I am probably going to be paying for this later._

     “So…” I tried to change the subject back to why I was there in the first place.

     “Thats right. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Klaus said.

     “Planning on some extra lessons today?” Elias inquired.

     “That’s right. Hey, Elias, you aren’t doing anything right now right?”

     Elias gave a little snort. “That was rude, but no, I’m free right now.”

     “Join us then.”

     “Me?” Elias was more than a little surprised.

     Klaus eyed me as he spoke to his brother. “Of course. Don’t you think it would be more enjoyable hazing her together?” a wicked grin broke across his face, making my heart skip a beat.

     “Oh hey there, I don’t know what you have in mind but I highly doubt you would be the type to share, Klaus”

     “Yes, that does sound entertaining Klaus” Elias agreed. It was uncanny how alike the brothers were at that particular moment. _Oh I’m in trouble._

     “Hey wait a minute.” The two blond demons snickered at my discomfort, matching wicked stares from violet eyes sending my heart into overdrive. I sighed. “Give me a break, one of you is bad enough but two?”

     Klaus thought for a moment. “Since Elias is joining us, I think a little combat practice is in order.”

     I couldn’t help myself. “Oh come on Klaus! I suck at combat magic!”

     “Did you say something?” Gone was the guy I agreed to date, and the harsh taskmaster was back.

     “No, Sir.” I huffed. “Let’s get this over with.” My shoulders slumped a little as I wondered if I would get through the day. I followed the brothers out to the empty courtyard.

     Once we got outside, Klaus took the time to verify that I had done my homework last night. “I had assigned you three chapters to work on. Based on that, what would the incantation for a wind barrier be?”

     I thought for a moment before answering. “I would think that Scutum Ventos would work, meaning shield of air.”

     Klaus nodded in approval. “It appears you are not a complete idiot after all.”

     Elias chimed in. “It's nice to know your head isn’t completely empty.”

     “You know what? Fuck you both.” I deadpanned the comment, making the two of them burst out in laughter. I had to grin and I sighed. “Lets keep going.” Klaus grinned.

     “Okay, now what is the incantation for wind blades?”

     I put my hands on my hips. “What is this, 20 questions?” I narrowed my eyes at Klaus and he just looked like he was enjoying himself.

     “I am trying to ascertain if you will be competent enough to join Elias in this exercise. I do not want you to be hurt because I was overconfident in your abilities.”

     “That sounds like a cop out but okay.” I shrugged. “The incantation for wind blades would be Acies Ventos, Acies is cutting edge, Ventos is Wind.”

     Klaus nodded. “Correct again. Good work.” I smiled at the praise. _Damn I’m pathetic._ “that should be enough.” Klaus went on to explain the exercise. “I have set a fairly large number of umbra, or shadow creatures into this bottle. Every 10 seconds, another umbra will release after the first two. The umbra will only stop appearing after all on the field are destroyed. Understood?”

     “You really are a prick, you know that.” I stared in disbelief at Klaus as Elias snickered.

     Klaus grinned and continued on as if I hadn’t said anything. “I figure if I put about 50 feet between the two of you and the bottle, you should have plenty of time to get rid of the Umbra as they release.” _Yea, right._ I have no illusions about this. I am going to get my ass handed to me.

     With a sigh,I roll my shoulders to try to loosen up.

     “Ready?” I looked to Elias and his face was covered in a competitive grimace, readying his wand for the exercise. He glanced over at me, and started in surprise.

     “Where’s your wand?” Before I could answer, Klaus began the exercise.

     “Go!” Klaus unstoppered the bottle and the first two umbra came rushing at us. After about twenty seconds I realized my aim sucked. I could get off the spell fine, but instead of shearing through the middle of the umbra with the wind blades, I was only getting an arm or leg. Missing an arm or a leg meant absolutely nothing to an umbra.

     “Elias, you are better than this!” Klaus called out. “Are you even trying? If you do everything by the book you are never going to improve.”

     Elias gritted his teeth and chanted “Acies Ventos!” using his wand to slice the air in front of him and cutting down another Umbra. After five minutes, Elias and I were out-numbered three to one, and the two of us were both starting to feel the stress of using our magic. Elias had already taken down at least three times what I had.

     I sliced down another Umbra, and out of the corner of my eye I saw one come up on Elias from behind. I quickly shouted, “Scutum Ventos!” and threw my hand toward the Umbra forming a barrier around Elias in a blink. The umbra glanced off Elias, and was knocked back by the barrier a good 20 feet. I moved closer to Elias, mostly since it would be easier to avoid being completely surrounded. A 180 degree field of view is easier to defend than a 360.

     “Thanks.” Elias was starting to look wore out and I knew I was. Knowing Klaus he would probably wait until we collapsed before ending the spell.

     “Hey Elias.” I panted, getting even more out of breath. “I have an idea.” He looked over at me in disbelief.

     “What, roll over and die?”

     “Nah, that's plan B. Acies Ventos!” I sliced down another Umbra, that gurgled as it dissipated. “I was going to try my magic, but I need two minutes to set up.”

     Elias looked at me strangely, not sure exactly what I was getting at.

     “If I put up a barrier for you to work behind, think you can hold em off for that long?”

     “What the hell, not going to last much longer after that anyway. Sure.”

     I had no idea if I would be able to hold a barrier at the same time as I get up a protective circle but what the hell. Better to try now. Using Elias and I as the center of my circle, I chanted “Scutum Ventos!” and placed a large barrier around Elias and I as Klaus watched us from the spell bottle. Okay, Elias and I are the center and the circle has to have a radius just beyond Klaus.

     I blocked out everything, closed my eyes and centered myself, allowing my magic to bubble up from the ground. I opened my eyes again, my Sight glowing, and I could see the effects of the magic use on Elias and I. We were almost running on empty. Klaus had even dimmed by this point as he was putting magic power into the bottle to keep spawning the Umbra. _Gotta do this quick. No time to call the guardians_. I could almost visibly see the white hot currents of magic that ran through the land itself, and I quickly latched onto it, pulling it into myself in order to cast the circle.

     I faced South, and drew a pentacle in the air, just beyond where Klaus was standing. I traced the five points of the star, leaving the symbol hanging in the air, ten feet above the ground, burning with blue flame.

     It was only when I started tracing the west pentacle that Klaus noticed what I was doing. His mouth fell open as the burning blue symbol hung in the air completed and I turned to get the North directional. _Apparently, this is visible to more than just me._

     Elias slowed his defenses, looking in disbelief as I traced the third symbol.

     “Pay attention Elias! I need another minute!” I barked, gritting my teeth to keep my concentration, to keep the pentacles I had drawn up until I can complete the fourth in the East. The barrier I had created around Elias and I started to waver, but it was still enough to keep out the Umbra, now outnumbering us 7 to 1, and completely surrounding us.

     The fourth and Eastern pentacle now hung flaming in the air, and I faced once again South, extending my arm once more, except this time it was to trace the circle instead of the pentacles.

     “Around and Around, the circle is bound. We are within the world, between the worlds and in all worlds. Let none but good enter here.” As I chanted, I slowly spun, the line of the circle drawn in blue fire connecting each pentacle in a circle. As I once again came South, The circle snapped closed. A flashing pulse of bright blue flew upwards completely surrounding us in a protective barrier, like sitting inside of a wavering blue glass dome.

     Klaus and Elias both looked around them in disbelief, the Umbra completely forgotten.

     With the circle closed, I could now put my power into getting rid of the Umbra. Once more I called on the power I felt in the land beneath me, and I could tell by the looks I got from the brothers that they could see this part too. I pulled as much power up as my body could hold, a full golden glow lit me up as the power peaked, my clothing and hair fluttering about as if in an invisible wind. When I could hold no more, I released it, flinging it out, making an expanding ring with me as the center and combining it mentally into an aura of light. The nimbus of bright golden light flew in a ring from my body, and as it hit each Umbra, they dissipated into sparks.

     Elias didn’t even have time to flinch as the power hit him dead on, a portion of it flowing into him, recharging a little of his lost magic as it swept past him. The ring of power didn’t falter. It slammed into Klaus as well and then finally hit the circle and melded into it, strengthening the barrier as it hit. It took all of two seconds, and every last one of 20 or so Umbra were gone.

     The barrier around Elias and I dropped, and Klaus sprinted towards us. I stumbled, and fell to my knees, causing Elias to turn to me. I hit the ground, panting with exertion. Klaus stared down at me, and I looked up at him with a tired smile.

     “Well that worked.” I said. I was tired, but damn that was satisfying. Elias looked at the barrier circle still up and surrounding us.

     “What the hell is this?” Elias was almost panicked with confusion.

     Klaus reached down, putting out his hand to help me up. I placed my small hand into his large one and he helped pull me to my feet. “Ritual magic.” he replied.

     “What the HELL were you thinking??” I winced as Klaus’s yell pierced my ears and threatened to bring on a headache.

     Elias was also waiting for an explanation. “This was plan A?” he asked. I nodded.

     “I was thinking that we weren’t going to be able to last much longer and I had to do something. I figured it would be a good time to try and see if it would be possible to use ritual magic this way in any type of combat.”

     “Are you saying you had no idea if you could do it?” Klaus gave me an intense look of surprise. He squeezed my hand a little making me pay attention to the fact that he hadn’t let me go after helping me up. It didn’t even appear that he noticed he was still holding my hand.

     “What? During training is the perfect time to test stuff out as you very well know.” I gave him a crooked smile. “Besides, if we weren’t able to handle it I trusted you wouldn’t let us get -too- banged up. Not a very good idea though. It does take too long to cast.”

     “Ok, I don’t get it.” Elias seemed to be in a perpetual state of confusion today. “How on earth can you suck so bad in class, and do just what you did? I mean really…” He gestured to the circle still strong and gleaming with power. “You put this up, while being distracted by the fighting between me and several umbra, and that was AFTER you put a barrier around us that held up until it was over.” He was dumbstruck. “And on top of all that, you didn’t use a wand once. What. The. Hell.”

     “Klaus is a good teacher?” I tried to evade explaining. “Can we talk about this later? I need to know how you want me to take this down.” Klaus looked at me.

     “What do you mean, how? Please tell me you know how to reverse this.” Already his face crinkled into his usual scowl of disapproval.

     “Of Course I do.”

    I heard Elias’ audible sigh of relief behind me. I half-turned and pointed at Elias. “You shush, I don’t wanna hear it after I just saved your ass.” Elias had the nerve to give me a look bordering on arrogant. I turned back to Klaus.

     “I just need to know if you want it to be a semi- permanent thing or drop it altogether.”

     “What do you mean?”

     “Well,” I started, “I can take down the circle so that if needed, it can be brought up immediately without redoing the entire casting. Just a little push of power at the base, and the barrier will snap back up like it is now. Either that, or I can take it down completely.”

     “Would anyone be able to bring it back up?” I smiled at the question from Elias.

     “As you said earlier, you don’t need much power to bring a circle up. This one is no different in that respect. You just need to know how you want the barrier circle set. Do you want an in only, out only or dual-direction barrier?”

     Klaus tapped his chin with his fingers as he thought about it. “It might be a good idea to have it so it can be brought back up quickly. How long does it last?” he asked me, clearly interested.

     “Once up? Until you take it down or it's broken, and it takes quite a bit to break this. It's not just what you see on the surface. It's a full bubble that also protects underground. It's a full encapsulation. Beyond that, you need to power it up once a month or so to keep it strong. It just needs someone who is strong enough to sense energy flow.”

     “That would work.” Klaus nodded.

     “Ok but I’m tapped out. Gimmie a minute to recharge. I threw everything I had into the cleansing aura.” I grinned at Klaus. “Of course, I do need two hands. You helped me up a while ago.” I looked down to where Klaus still had a firm grip on my hand. He had not let me go after helping me up, and my small hand was still held in his.

     “I did not want you collapsing on me again.” he said smoothly, releasing his grip. _Ya, my ass. You forgot you were holding on to me._ I took a step to what I figured was the center of the circle again.

     “Give me a little room here boys.” and I shooed the brothers back a little. A very little. Elias took a step back while Klaus once more crossed his arms across his thick chest and raised an eyebrow.

     “Klaus, could you take a step back please?” He stared stoically at me, not prepared to move. I sighed. “Look, I need to draw up power, and if you are this close I could inadvertently pull from you. Now while yanking your chain might be fun for me, if your magic drains quick enough, you pass the hell out.” He took one step backwards.

     “Good enough.” I raised my arms to my waist, closed my eyes and went to the small still part of me, centering myself and aligning the magic. I could feel the brothers, Klaus a mid light of power, and Elias a dim glow. They were nothing compared to the bright white power right beneath our feet.

     The land itself was one hell of a battery and all I had to do was tap into it. I mentally grabbed the magic beneath my feet, wrapping it up and around myself, like a giant comfy blanket. I could feel the power, a warm tingle cascading through my body as I drew it up. My honey blonde hair drifted in non-existent wind as the magic swept around and through me. I pulled, knowing by the way Klaus and Elias reacted that I was glowing with magic power. Slowly I opened my eyes, and extended my hands toward them. I was having a hard time stemming the flow, and saturated with power as I was it was getting a little uncomfortable.The term ‘drunk with power’ was starting to take meaning. _I can top the boys off too_.

     “Give me your hands.” They both looked at each other uncertainly. “Come on,” I smiled brightly. “It's not a big deal. I’ve pulled too much power and need to dump some. The both of you can use a top off.”

     Elias was the first to give in, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable as he held my hand, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. I looked over at Klaus then.

     “What?” I teased him, “Your brother have more guts than you do today?” My smile turned to a teasing grin in a flash.

     “Fine.” Klaus took my other hand in his, responding to my challenge.

     I pushed my power down and out through my hands to the brothers. I looked from one to the other and the power I held seemed to move at a trickle, barely warming our hands. Klaus raised an eyebrow at my puzzled expression.

     “What's wrong?” he asked. I looked around at the barrier still holding strong, a dark blue dome holding us comfortably inside.

     “It should be safe enough…”

     “What do you mean?” Klaus wasn’t sure what I was getting at.

     “Honestly, as full of power as I am currently it should be pouring into the two of you and I’m barely getting a trickle.” I explained. “I was wondering if my shielding might be too tight to allow unrestricted flow. I can drop my shielding but I don’t like to be unprotected. The circle barrier should work for that.”

     Klaus thought about it for a minute and nodded. ”It's a good possibility. If it's the same shield you put up before then most likely.” Klaus’ gaze bored into me as I looked at him. “I can protect you just fine. There is no need to worry.”

     I felt a little nervous, butterflies in my stomach combined with the power overload is not a very good feeling, kinda of a cross between massive body pinpricks and nausea.

     “I was just thinking that I can drop the shield but I’m honestly not sure about it. The power is stronger inside of a casted circle. That’s the point of a circle anyway, to focus the power.”

     Elias looked at Klaus and back to me. “I don’t think there will be a problem. It’s just a power transfer, right?”

     Klaus nodded giving my hand a slight squeeze. “I don’t see a problem.”

     “Sounds good.” I closed my eyes and dropped my shield. In the realm of infinite possibilities, what happened next wasn’t even a blip on the radar.

     Pure hot white unrestricted power surged through my body making me gasp in surprise at the sheer strength, the flow moving quickly up from my feet across my chest and down each arm. Magic slammed into Klaus and Elias, their hands simultaneously gripping mine almost convulsively. _Oh Holy Hells!_

     It felt good. Far too good. Pleasure swelled with the power, blanking all thought from my mind as it rolled through me, like the best, most intense orgasm I had ever had, melting my body from the inside out. I was unable to stop the moan pulled from my throat by the pleasure.

     “Ughhh!” Elias dropped down hard onto his knees, the power too much to keep him standing.

     I looked at him in surprise, realizing that it wasn’t just me being affected.

     Klaus came down on one knee, unable to support himself either as the power flowed up and out, riding rampant through our bodies. He stared at me, unable or unwilling to move, violet eyes flashing with passion and pleasure, holding a promise of much, much more.

     We were caught in the web of passion, pleasure storming through our bodies, filling our senses as the power swelled within us. Wave after wave broke over us, not stopping, not letting up, making me squirm and moan, and I have no idea how I was still upright. An image flashed across my mind of clothing flying, care gone, and sweat slick bodies tangled together.

     Somehow, my self-preservation instincts kicked in and I released their hands, throwing myself backwards away from them, forcibly pulling our hands apart. I stumbled back, losing my balance, my own legs completely lacking in any strength whatsoever. I landed on my butt, then ended up flat on my back in the grass.

     Elias fell to his side, and Klaus followed suit, all three of us lying panting on the grass, basking in the orgasmic afterglow. I was numb, relaxed, and frankly so damn satisfied it was pathetic.

     It took a full minute to even find my voice. “Ok.” I panted out the word. “We mention this to no one. Ever.”

     “Agreed.” Klaus could barely get the word out, and I heard a faint groan from Elias in response.

     “That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt…” Elias’ voice was weak, and obviously drugged from the sheer amount of pleasure and endorphins. “What the Hell was that?”

     I stared straight up at the magical dome still crested above us. “Well, apparently magic circle minus personal barrier plus power transfer equals orgasm.” I sighed. “Would have been good to know ten minutes ago.”

     Klaus grunted in response. “Anytime before the metaphysical threesome would have been good.”

     “Wait, what?” the uncertainty I heard in Elias’ voice made me chuckle.

     “Yeah well we kinda skipped the foreplay and went straight to the end.” I attempted to sit up, gave up about half way, and flopped back onto the lawn.”Nope. Not possible to get up yet.”

     The three of us lie in the grass for another minute.

     “Hmm.” Klaus rolled over to face me, coming up on one arm. “Makes me want more…” The predatory gleam in his eyes made my breath catch all over again. “I’m not even tired.”

     An image of him grabbing me and pulling me under him flashed through my head and made my survival instincts kick in. I struggled to sit up, finding the strength finally, making sure to move just out of reach of Klaus. The look in his eyes made me think he really didn’t care his brother was right here. _Considering what the three of us just did….he really might not care._

     “Okay, wait a minute.” Elias rolled over onto his stomach and looked at Klaus and I. His face burned cherry red as he realized the three of us just had the equivalent of magical sex. “Are you saying...we…we….” he choked on the words, as heat burned across my own cheeks.

     “Yup.”

     “Yes.” Elias groaned, planting his face against the grass and hiding his head in his hands.

     “Yeah, that about sums it up.” I sighed, glancing over at Klaus and my heart kicked into high gear.

     I could see it in those flashing violet eyes of his, the set of his jaw, and the way he clenched his hands. He was attempting to leash his desires. _There's the look again…._

     He didn’t completely succeed, as in a flash I found him next to me, one eye on Elias as he leaned down towards me to whisper in my ear.

     “You have no idea how badly I want to keep going do you?” His breath tickled my ear, his husky voice so low it was a barely audible whisper.

     My voice was gone, caught in my throat. It was all I could do to silently shake my head no in response to the passionate inquiry of the Prefect.

     “I want to strip you naked, and taste every inch of your skin. I want to roll your nipples with my tongue and make you moan in pleasure.”

     My face lost all color, and my breath and heartbeat sped up as his words penetrated my mind. His whispers both a threat and a promise all at once.

     “I want to tease you and see how wet I can get you.”

      I swallowed, my throat tight.

     “I want to pound myself deep inside you…over… and over… and over… until you scream my name….” His hands clenched fist fulls of grass, seemingly in an effort to control the emotion and need screaming through his taut body,

     “I. Want.” he growled the last two words and his lips pressed into the side of my neck briefly before sitting back a bit. His eyes were dark with passion, as he stared hungrily at me.

     My heart beat frantically, my tongue darting out to wet my lips in an unconscious gesture, causing Klaus to stare directly at them. I heard a noise and turned my head slightly to look over, causing Klaus to turn his head following my gaze.

     Next to us in the grass, Elias lie on his stomach, his head pillowed on his arms. Violet eyes flickered with heat and confusion, his need and naivete obviously clashing and churning up previously unknown emotion. He reminded me of a golden lion cub asking the alpha male to share dinner. I swallowed, my heart in my throat, not at all sure as Klaus looked back at me, his eyes narrowing.

     He looked quickly back at Elias with a growl. “If you value your life, Elias, you will do and say nothing of this.” Elias paled and the threat and violence in Klaus’ voice left no room for misunderstanding. Klaus set his jaw and stood up abruptly, turning his back and walking some distance away to the edge of the barrier.

     I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding. My heart was hammering my chest so hard, and I could barely breathe. I didn’t know if I should feel abandoned or relieved. My body ached with need, responding completely to the desire I had heard in his whispered voice. _Cold shower. Cold shower now._ Still shaky I pushed myself to my feet.

     I centered myself as best as I could with my emotions still in a tangled mess. I raised my arms and pointed my index finger, tracing the circle in reverse while sucking the power back into myself. As the circle collapsed in on itself, the barrier dropped and sunk into the ground as if it was never there to begin with.

     Klaus bent over and picked up the dark green glass bottle that had held his Umbra spell before turning back to Elias and I and walking toward us. He seemed to be in control of himself again, if not completely unaffected.

     Without A word I turned to Elias and held out a hand to help him up. After a moment's hesitation, Elias took my small hand in his and allowed me to help him back to his feet. Elias held my hand in his for a moment, looking as though he wanted to speak. I quirked an eyebrow at him as his face went into a full on blush.

     Klaus had come up behind me by then, and a low animalistic growl erupted from his lips as he saw Elias’ hand in mine. “You want to keep your hands to yourself, Brother?” _And Klaus is apparently in caveman mode…_

     Elias paled, and quickly dropped my hand.

     It was as if none of us could speak. It reminded me of that awkward time after a one night stand where you never know what the hell to say to the other person the next morning. _Time to change the subject_.

     “Ok guys, I don’t know about you but I’m starving. Isn’t it time for lunch?” Almost identical blonde heads turned to me, violet eyes questioning. After all that just happened, I really was hungry, and it wasn’t even noon yet. “Tell you what…Let me go get us some lunch and I’ll meet you both in the Prefect's office in 45 minutes alright?” _That should be long enough for everyone to calm down._

     Klaus looked at me strangely for a moment. “Why so long?” _Cause if I don’t give you a few minutes I’ll be pinned between you and your brother on the couch in the Prefect’s office?_

     “Because if I am making lunch it’s going to take me a few minutes as well as going to and from the dorms.”

     Elias joined the conversation at that point. “I think it would be alright to use the Main hall kitchens, right Klaus?”

     Klaus thought for a second before taking out a ring of keys and tossing them to his brother. “Shouldn’t be a problem. Why don’t you show her the way and I’ll see you both in 30 minutes.”

     It was as if nothing had happened. I know Elias always had a problem speaking of what he was feeling and acting on those feelings in the game, so that might not have changed at all. Klaus had no problem trusting his brother after the earlier warning. Somehow I got the feeling that Elias had learned a long time ago to heed the -first- warning.

     Elias caught the keys easily, snatching them from the air as they got close, and nodding to Klaus in acknowledgment. “Come on. It’s not far.”

     The three of us headed into the main building, diverging in two separate directions as we entered the halls, with Klaus going upstairs to the classrooms and offices, and Elias and I stayed on the first floor. It was only a couple of doors down the east hallway from the courtyard entrance when Elias stopped and unlocked a side door. It led into a large classroom filled with kitchen and cooking utensils. I hadn’t seen this room yet, but I know several instances in which it was used. I briefly wondered if someone had left their temptation potion mixed in amongst the spices, as it was there in the game.

     “Haven’t been in here before…” I looked around at the ton of cooking utensils, the stoves, and the large pantry and walk in fridge. It reminded me of a large commercial kitchen with gleaming appliances, completely spotless and begging to be used. Elias walked over and unlocked the fridge and pantry using keys on Klaus’s key ring.

     “This room is used for magical cooking classes usually.”

     “Aah. I haven’t had one of those yet.” I was thinking that I needed to make something easy and quick, but also tasty. _I can’t forget Klaus’ preference to meats._

     “I think there is one later this week with Professor Merkulova” Elias came over to me and sat down on one of the stools at the prep counter station I was at. “Any idea what you want to put together?”

     I just then had a great idea. “Hot sandwiches” I grinned as my mind raced. “Can you grab some ingredients for me?”

     Elias nodded and I started opening cabinets quickly looking for the things I would need. “I need onions, bell peppers, a soft cheese, and sandwich rolls.” Elias went to the pantry to get the rolls, and I headed to the fridge.

     Thankfully I found just what I was looking for in the form of a good sized sirloin steak. My arms loaded up with goodies, I came back to the counter and dumped everything on the surface.

     Elias helped with prep work and watched me as I cooked everything. “You are good at that.” I could feel his eyes staring at me as I worked. I got the feeling he wasn’t saying everything he was thinking and when I looked back at him, it was confirmed as he quickly lowered his eyes and turned beet red. _Crap_.

     I tossed my hair back and pulled the pan off the fire, setting up the sandwiches.

     “Why didn’t you just stop and pick up food at the dorm? Wouldn’t that have been easier and quicker?”

     I nodded, putting the meat on the bread and completing the Philly cheese steak sandwiches. “I wanted to cook for Klaus.” I quickly cleaned up the utensils and pan before finishing up the meal.

     “Okay but why?” I looked at Elias and realized that Klaus had told him nothing about our current relationship.

     I wrapped each sandwich in its own napkin and put them in a basket I had found in my rummaging through the cabinets as I answered him.

     “You do know that Klaus and I are dating, right?”

     “W-what?” The look on his face made it apparent to me that he had fully believed he might have had a chance with me himself. I suspected he had a crush on me already, but after what happened earlier… I am going to have to have a little talk with Klaus.

     “Is it really that surprising?” I picked up the basket and headed to the door, leaving Elias to scramble to lock things up as I paused to wait for him. He didn’t speak until we were out the door and he locked it behind us.

     “Uh, yeah. More than a little surprising actually.” His tone of voice was definitely disappointed. “I mean it's Klaus. He doesn’t tolerate me much let alone anyone else.” Elias walked next to me as we headed down the hall to the Office. “I’ve never seen him even speak with a woman here at the academy, let alone date someone.”

     “Maybe it has to do with the fact we are Buddies.” I was not going to explain that I loved Klaus long before I knew him. “We are supposed to be perfectly compatible after all.”

     “Possibly.” Elias didn’t sound the least bit convinced. “It explains the change in his behavior though.”

     We were opening the door to the Prefect's office before I could question Elias further about what he had meant.

     “That was prompt.” Klaus sounded like he expected us to take a lot longer than we did. “I made tea.” Klaus seemed back to his normal, brusque and businesslike self. If I hadn’t been in the thick of it less than an hour ago with the two brothers I would have never known.

     “Ohh… I love tea.” I set the basket down on the currently clutter free desk, and handed Klaus a wrapped sandwich.

     “This is hot still.” Klaus looked like he didn’t expect something actually cooked. I handed a sandwich to Elias as well before I grabbed one for myself and sat down on the couch.

     “It's a Philly steak and cheese sandwich.” I explained as Elias took a bite.

     “Oh wow. This is really good.” Elias chewed happily, digging into the food with an almost reckless abandon.

     Klaus looked at the sandwich in his hands a little cautiously before taking a bite himself. His eyes widened and I grinned as I watched them eat for a minute before starting eating as well. The meat was seared and seasoned perfectly, the peppers and onions mixing to add flavor as well as texture, and the cheese melted over the whole thing to add to the delicious culinary delight that is Philly steak and cheese. “I see that you didn’t stretch the truth when you said you could cook.”

     I finished my bite before answering Klaus. “What? You expected me to be lying?” I wasn’t sure if I should feel complimented or insulted. I went with complimented.

     It took no time at all for us to finish eating. I was catching Elias glancing at me still as we ate our meal, and the one time our eyes met, Elias looked away quickly, a blush once more on his cheeks.

     Elias stood up not long after finishing his second sandwich. “I really need to get some of my own work done today. Is it alright to speak with you later about how the tool is coming along, Klaus?”

     “Of course.” Elias nodded at his brother before looking at me. “Thank you for…lunch.” Again, a slight blush fell across Elias’ cheek bones, and if Klaus noticed he pointedly ignored it. With a quick bow, Elias almost ran out of the office. If the blush was invisible, Elias’ rush to leave wasn’t.

     As the door clicked shut behind the youngest Goldstein, Klaus turned narrowed eyes back at me. _Uh Oh._ “I think you and I have a lot to talk about.” Klaus picked up his tea and took a sip,  making me squirm under his watchful gaze, violet eyes pinning me to my seat on the couch.

     I swallowed a small knot of dread, my mind running in 50 million directions at once and all of them not exactly pleasant. I had to bring up the biggest elephant that actually just left the room though. “I agree.” I was kinda unclear how to gently broach the subject but decided in the end to be brutally honest. At least Klaus understands that vein of thinking. “I think we are going to have a slight problem with your brother.”

     Klaus raised an eyebrow, a frown moving across his chiseled face. He apparently had no idea what I was talking about. “I don’t see a problem”

     “Really….” _And Klaus thinks -I’m- dense_. I crossed my arms across my chest and sat back into the comfy couch cushions. “So. You see no possible problem at all considering your little brother had his first orgasm with a woman today. A woman I might add, that you haven’t told him you are dating.”

     The look on his face spoke volumes. He didn’t realize.

     “I mean, I like your brother.” Instantly Klaus’s face clouded over as if a hurricane was going to break. “Hold up there, big guy, I’m not attracted to him.” _Much_. I attempted to head off the flood of jealousy I could feel radiating off the Prefect. “He’s a good friend and that's it. But as much as I hate to say it, you might have to say something to him.”

     Klaus shook his head. “Not necessary. My brother understands me perfectly.”

     I wasn’t too sure but let it slide. I uncrossed my arms and grabbed the teacup, taking a sip of the now cooling tea. I had only a second to notice the suspicious look I got from Klaus before he got down to what he -really- wanted to talk about.

     “How was it you knew about Serge and Randy?” Klaus frowned, his eyes once again narrowed in my direction. “And what do you mean Serge calls himself Randy?”

     I squirmed a little under his penetrating gaze. I probably shouldn’t but I was going to be evasive. I looked him dead in the eyes, my body language and posture belying the intense inner turmoil that was currently assaulting my psyche. _I can’t tell him. Not yet._ To come completely clean on everything regarding how I got here and how I knew things would not be good right now. My stomach felt like it was trying to drop down to my feet. I really did not want this conversation.

     “You know that as a prospective magical creature tamer, I admired Serge Durandal. I had heard he disappeared from the school, and I did a little digging on my own.” _Google was my friend._ I leaned forward towards Klaus as I put my tea on the coffee table. “What I want to know is do you -really- blame Serge for the accident?”

     Klaus was completely taken aback by my question, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

     “I mean, weren’t they both to blame?” I really did want to know. They were both friends of Klaus, and really his only friends outside his brother Elias and the Prefect assistant Sigurd, at least as far as I knew. “As much as you might blame Serge for what happened, it's a drop in the bucket as much as he blames himself. As far as the name change,I think it's his way of ensuring Randy isn’t forgotten.”

     An odd look crossed the face of the Prefect. Not quite sadness, not quite acceptance, but definitely regret, a flash of a grimace gone as soon as it presented itself. “That may be, and I can see the point that they both could be to blame, but how do you know all this?”

     “Well to be honest, I can’t say much until the Headmaster says I can.” I got a massively disbelieving look from Klaus, as if he thought I was completely talking out my ass. _I wasn’t. Not completely at least._ “It has to do with how I came to be at the Academy in the first place and he did say for me to come see him. I need to set up a time to speak with him, preferably before my Judgment.” I really didn’t want this to become a sticking point. Just the idea that I might push Klaus away made my chest clench in pain. “Can you be patient with me a little while longer?”

     I could almost hear the gears turning in his head before his beautiful violet eyes softened, and his posture relaxed. He nodded to me in ascent and I relaxed the tension I didn’t realize I was holding.

     “Thank You, Klaus.” I watched Klaus in somewhat fascination as he took a moment to stretch. I could almost see the muscles rippling under his clothing and was thrown back all of a sudden to his words to me earlier, causing me to look away from him for a minute and my face to flush with heat. I was suddenly very aware that I was in his office, alone with him and there was a magical lock on the door. My heart hammered a staccato rhythm that I tried in vain to quell. My mouth was dry and I took a quick sip of what tea I had left in the cup before attempting conversation again.

     “Your specialty is Spacial Magic correct?”

     Klaus settled after his stretch and nodded. “Spacial magic and magic diagrams. It requires a lot of control and a constant stream of magical power to keep a barrier up.”

     “Something I definitely need more practice in” I was not happy to admit that. “My control when it comes to casting spells leaves something to be desired.”

     “There is a reason I have been making you repeat your lessons over and over. By repetition, you can learn more control over your power. Without control, spells go wild and end up failing in one way or another. It is only through concentration and control that your magic will improve, and repetition provides the basis for that, teaching you the control and concentration you currently lack.”

     It made sense. I might not like the lessons but he really does know what he is doing with teaching.

     “We should be sure to explore the natural talents you have with magic to develop them more. You have the ability to talk to animals as well as foresight correct?”

     I nodded. “I am very good with animals and acted as a vet in my village, but I want to work more with the foresight. I know it's not exactly practical with so many different possibilities over a situation, but I want to see if there is a way to use it at all.” I couldn’t help showing some of the discomfort I was feeling. “I need to get a new set of Tarot cards.”

     The Tarot cards I used to have, now no longer even available to me, were like an old friend. I had the same deck for over twenty years, and knew every little crease, every stain, every nuance in the shuffle. I hated to have to replace them.

     “I’ll work on that for you.” Klaus stood and headed towards his tea set. “Would you like more tea?”

     “Yes, please. You really do make the best tea.” I got up from the couch before the cushions sucked my ass permanently into it. A comfy couch is good but it makes you not want to get off it. I sat down in one of the chairs at the tea table.

     Klaus busied himself with preparing the tea. “It’s Assam. You do need to be diligent and not over steep or bruise the leaves with boiling.” I watched even as he took out his wand at the end and said “Quinsud” waving his wand over the cups before checking to make sure the spell worked.

     I couldn’t help but chuckle.

     “What’s so funny?”

     The grin that broke across my face was completely unrestrained. “I just find it too cute that you put a charm on your tea.”

     “Well it makes it taste better and makes the brew more aromatic.” Klaus poured the steaming tea into the cups and handed one to me.

     I brought the delicate cup to my lips and took a gentle sip of the piping hot brew. . The strong earthy flavor of the light amber tea danced across my tongue.

     Klaus sat in a chair across from me.

     “Delicious!” I then watched in utter amazement as Klaus proceeded to drop seven sugar cubes into his cup. “Good Gods, Klaus! Sweet tooth?”

     The Prefect looked at me, his eyes questioning, as he stirred the liquid in his cup. “Hmmm? What was that?”

     “How can you even drink tea that sweet?” My nose wrinkled with mild distaste.

     “My brain does better when I refuel with sugar.” He sipped the piping hot tea and sat back in his chair. “I’m not nearly as empty headed as you are.”

     “You know, just when I think you are being nice you go all rude on me again.” I sighed and twisted my lips into a pout. _Annoying prick_. “You seem to get a kick out of pissing me off.” I didn’t miss the devilish look in Klaus’s eyes as he took another sip of his tea.

     “Of course. You have the best expressions.”

     I had an idea. I still needed to see how much of this Klaus is the same as the game Klaus. This was most likely as relaxed as we were going to get, and not have him yelling at me during training. “Hey Klaus? Can I ask you something?”

     “Like what?”

     “Well I want to get to know a little more about you.” I looked at him through my lashes as I took a sip of his expertly crafted tea.

     “That's fine, but how about this?” A crafty look shifted through the eyes of the Prefect. “Whenever I answer a question of yours, you have to answer one of mine. Alright?”

     I swallowed. _This might not be good…_. “Sure.” I answered him far more brightly than my mixture of current emotions were showing. “Ok then, first question.” I looked right at Klaus with a bit of a smirk. “Do you have any friends?”

     “And what are you trying to say with that?” Klaus fairly bristled with indignation.

     “I mean I never really see you talking or hanging out with anyone. You are almost always by yourself if you aren’t teaching.”

     “.…I just don’t like dealing with people.”

     I thought about his response for a heartbeat. “I have to agree with you there. Most people aren’t worth the effort.”

     “I used to have someone very important to me…."

     My heart skipped a beat. Well hell, I’m sure he wasn’t a monk for crying out loud. I would be surprised if he hadn’t had a girlfriend. I still didn’t like the feeling I had.

     “He was an odd guy, kind and gentle, and a bit mysterious.” _Why the hell am I relieved he’s talking about a guy?_ “He always thought of his friends first and tried to understand me as well. He’s gone now.” Klaus face shrouded over with pain.”I had a rival as well.”

     I nodded. “I think I can guess who you are talking about. If you don’t want to talk about it…”

     “If I don’t want to answer I won’t.” Klaus cleared his throat. “Your turn. What about your friends?”

     I can count the number of good friends I have on one hand back in the other dimension, but they unfortunately no longer count. After all, I am dead to them quite literally.

     “Well, I made a good friend with my roommate Amelia, then there's the guys in class Luca, Yukiya, and Elias of course.” I grinned. “While the guys might not think of me as their friend, I do.”

     “I do believe that Elias considers you his friend.”

     “My turn again.” I thought about what to ask. Asking about his preference on women would be redundant since I’m dating him, and we already talked about his specialty of magic being spacial magic.

     “What about hobbies?”

     “To tease and torture you until you break down.”  The suggestive smirk that graced Klaus’ lips sent my heart once again into overdrive.

     My mouth dropped open in shock for just a minute before I forcibly shut it. Heat pooled in my face and places much much lower as I thought of the implications and possible included activities in his “hobby”. I gathered myself and swallowed, answering him with more bravado than I felt.

     “I don’t think you can consider something you haven’t done yet as a ‘hobby’.”

     “Just joking.” Klaus reconsidered. “Well, half-joking". 

     I raised an eyebrow at him. “Klaus?” A wealth of information was conveyed in a single word, questioning his intentions.

     “I do like reading. I always want to gather information and expand my knowledge.” He effectively changed the subject, lowering the tension by a bit. “Elias and I often read books together. What about you?”

     “I do enjoy reading, but I like cooking more. Nothing like making something that someone can really enjoy.” “I can see that.” Klaus smiled kindly at me.

     “Anything else?”

     “Well I do like to knit as well. It was something my mom taught me a long time ago.” The pain and sadness spilled over through my eyes. It was a long time ago that my parents had died, but it can come back at odd times. Not the pain of missing them as much as the sadness of being alone.

     “I’m sorry to make you remember.” Klaus said quietly. I shook my head. “Not at all. I don’t mind remembering. It’s not as if my memories of my parents are all sad ones.”

     “Is that all you wanted to ask me?” Klaus seemed a bit thoughtful.

     I changed my mind about asking what he was thinking. “I think thats got it.”

     “You know,” He started, “At first I figured this would be a really stupid idea, but it wasn’t half bad.”

     “Really?” I couldn’t help but sound skeptical.

     “Yeah, really.” A small gentle smile blossomed across his handsome face and startled me. _Damn. So he can smile like that…_ I couldn’t help the acceleration of my heart and the slow light blush creeping across my cheeks.

     That evening once I made it back to the dorm, I tried to make tea using the same methods Klaus had earlier in the day.

     “Whatcha think?” I handed Amelia a cup and had her try it.

     “Oh wow! That really makes a difference doesn’t it?” Amelia took another drink and relished the taste. “What's the secret?”

     “It really is different isn’t it?” I had to laugh considering I had thought it funny to begin with as well. “It's actually something Klaus taught me this afternoon.” 

     “The Emperor taught you?” I had to laugh at her expression. “He actually poured you tea? I can’t see the Emperor doing that one in a million years. A servant pouring HIS tea of course…”

     “Apparently he makes his own tea everyday. No one else is capable of doing it well enough you know.” I flopped down on the over sized comforter on my stomach as I talked with Amelia, getting comfortable.

     “Now that sounds more like him.” Amelia finished the tea and set the cup on her nightstand.

     “He is pretty much completely different than how I had thought when I started here.” I was staring off into space with my head propped up on my hands, leaning on my elbows.

     “Oh ho! That sounds interesting!” Amelia's eyes lit up scenting a juicy tidbit. “What happened?” _Whoops. Damn girl is a bloodhound for intrigue._

     “Nothing! Absolutely Nothing!” I could feel my cheeks heat up as I thought over the magical threesome this morning. “We talked is all, so I feel I know him better.” _Misdirection for the win!_ “Besides, Elias was there for training this morning as well so it's not like Klaus and I had a lot of alone time really.”

     “So you spent hours talking?” Amelia looked as if she didn’t believe any of it, and I was sure that the look on my face was giving her way too many clues. “You do understand that no girl in the history of the school has gotten along with him nearly as well as you have.” The triumphant look on Amelia's face was almost funny, as if she was taking all the credit by pointing this out. “He’s in Love with you already.”

     I gave a very unladylike snort. “Hardly. In lust I would believe, but Love?”

     “Ohhh…..lust? Something did happen!”

     “Drop it, Amelia. I’m not giving you any more fuel.” I gave her a warning look coupled with a grimace, as I tucked myself into bed. Her tinkling laugh mocked me as I turned off the light to go to sleep.


End file.
